The Game
by FriendlyMushroom
Summary: First AU fic ever written by me. A new school period, and as always for those ruled by the game, it is time to get a new girlfriend, but what will happen when everything turns out to be more than just a not so innocent game? Tokka, more pairings later.
1. The Game

The Game, edited version, fine then, so, the Game already arrived to its fifth episode, but there are still many complains about grammar and my little knowledge about the United States school and grades distribution, you all know English isn't my first language but I'm doing my best to improve it, so, in honor of this fic's success and in order to improve my skill in this foreign language, I'm editing this fic, fixing the mistakes I can find, also as a present to all my lectors and reviewers, I will add something new in each chapter, not in order to change the plot but to explain some details you may or may not have found out yet, you can call it a trivia, 'The Games Trivia' for now enjoy the edited version or just move toward the trivia if you had already read the chapter. Also, if you find a mistake that needs to be fixed, please let me know, I'm not an English speaker, it would truly help if you let me know.

I don't own Avatar: The Last Aribender.

* * *

**The Game**

**

* * *

**It was the first day of the new school period and the students around Zozin's School were currently chatting with their friends about the adventures of their vacations, but suddenly everything just went into silence when the sound of a hand being hit hard against the cheek of one of the most popular guys in school was heard.

"I hate you!" In the middle of the small park which was part of the institution's green fields, a couple, or better said ex-couple was having one of their last conversations, the young teen just looked at his former girlfriend with a sad expression carefully drawn on his face, the red headed girl just run away with tears in her eyes.

It was a common scene, the most popular guy breaking up with the leader of the cheerleading squad whenever a new year started, or at least it was normal here, since Zozin's School had rules to follow, rules that couldn't be ignored, rules just a few knew.

"I'm sorry Suki… I'm sorry…" His name is Sokka, last year Junior High student, and the second star player of the school's basketball team, and while not that good at grades he is a natural leader for his classmates and the top one handsome guy on the girl's yearbooks.

All the looks were directed at him, standing there with a red mark in his face where the hand of his former girlfriend once was placed, after several minutes, he began rubbing his wounded skin and the people around him turned their attention to their own lives instead of the one of the guy they were looking at.

"Guess that's all for last year's model." Sokka turned around to see Zuko, his best friend since diaper-dirtying classes, and no, he isn't the number one star player of the school's basketball team. He is just the average player who pays more attention to the welfare of his friends while keeping his badass attitude most of the time.

"I thought that model would never be discontinued." A sad look was drawn on Sokka's face, he felt like such a loser after breaking the heart of the girl he fell for, but rules were rules, especially after what happened the year before Suki became his girlfriend.

"Hey, you know the rules; never keep one girl for more than a school year, I was afraid you were never going to break up with her." No one was sure of why these two were that popular among the girls, especially knowing both were a pair of womanizers who always broke with their girlfriends the first day of a new school year. "Dumping Jin wasn't that hard."

"You know, that's the reason of why I don't allow you to date my sister." Zuko just smiled at Sokka who couldn't help to weakly smile back at him.

"And the reason you will never be dating mine, but let's just look forward to this year's model before classes start." A friendly arm was placed around Sokka's back while Zuko pointed at a random but beautiful girl at the distance, Sokka just looked away.

"I'm tired of new year models." Zuko raised his only eyebrow, he couldn't believe his best friend, they were the lucky guys who could have any girl they wanted despite Zuko's face been burned, it wasn't them being handsome enough; it was their attitude and perseverance which made them that lucky and desirable for the girl's eyes.

"I know what will cheer you up. Let's congratulate our friend for finally making it into the big leagues, our territory." Sokka smiled weakly and nodded in agreement and so both made their way toward the cafeteria

* * *

Once there everyone backed off when hearing the familiar steps of Zuko's biker style boots, and flinched at this year's outfit, long deep black jeans, a non-sleeved biker jacked between red and dried-blood colors, a chain instead of belt around his waist with a metal carved skull, and black biker style gloves.

But shortly after noticing Zuko's outstanding presence, everyone began breathing once again when noticing the blue basketball uniform with a white colored number two brawn on it, Sokka always wore his basketball clothing as well as jeans in order to hide his skinny legs.

Whenever Zuko was alone, everyone knew troubles where near, but somehow Zuko was a different person whenever he was close to Sokka, and so everyone went back to their usual stuff.

"Hey guys! Over here!" Both smiled at a young boy who was currently having lunch with some of his friends who ran away when Zuko sat down. The young boy just smiled at both of his old friends and rubbed his short hair nervously while keeping his usual and cheerful ear to ear smile.

His name is Aang, first year Junior High student, and yeah he is the number one school's basketball player, while not that popular to the opposite gender, he is the kind of guy who can befriend anyone, even Zuko who used to hate him when they first met.

"What's with your clothing?" Aang looked at his orange jeans, yellow none sleeved T-shirt and orange armbands also as part of his outfit, and then at his friends, once again smiling and blushing embarrassed.

"I guess I'm trying to win some attention, it is my first day as Junior High after all." They both looked away ashamed and not believing they were actually friends with such an immature and goofy kid, not that they weren't immature in their own peculiar way.

"Whatever, listen, Sokka and I are the law here, and if you want to be part of our group you need to stick to our rules and traditions, do you think you have what it takes to be part of our group?" Zuko's boots were currently resting at the table; his badass attitude was once again taking control of him.

"He had been our friend since kindergarten, why does he need to stick to our rules to be part of our group? Besides, we are only two." And the only two ruled by their own rules, rules they made up for their little club and felt obligated to respect, obviously Sokka didn't want to get Aang involved in this kind of problems.

"Because, he is a Junior High student now and because we are the law here." Sokka moved his head in signal of negation toward his easily hard tempered friend, Aang just smiled and nodded in agreement.

"So, what do I have to do?" Sokka couldn't believe it, they were doing it again, pulling an innocent kid into their not so innocent games, they have done it before, and every time they did they ended up being two once again, losing the other's friendship in the progress.

"You will need to pass and initiation first." An evil smile appeared in the badass' face. "We have sort of a rule to keep our reputation, to have a girlfriend for each school year and never keep her more than needed, if you want to be with us, you need a girlfriend, no sisters included."

"…Why do we have to stick to that rule…?" Sokka looked away, destroying innocence was their game, it used to be funny, but not anymore, he knew it, unfortunately Zuko didn't.

"Because, we have a reputation to keep, having a girlfriend by our sides makes us superior to many, keeping the same girlfriend would prove us weak and insecure of ourselves, and we aren't weak, we probe it over and over again by always getting the girl we want." Aang gave Zuko a curious look, Sokka just pretended not to be listening.

"So… that means we are a group of womanizers…" Unfortunately he was unable to stay away from the conversation, Sokka began laughing for the first time that day, Aang laughed as well but Zuko just slammed his hand hard at the table and once again everyone in the room flinched, some even ran away from the cafeteria in fear.

"We are not womanizers! We are just proving everyone else we are better than them by simply getting the best girl as a girlfriend and breaking up with them whenever we feel like doing it so, am I right Sokka?" He looked away once again.

"Yeah… sure… whatever you say…" Aang raised an eyebrow at the depressing face of Sokka who was currently staring at the table with blank looking eyes. He wanted to ask why he was so sad for but Zuko interrupted him by placing some photos at the table.

"These, are the popular girls we haven't dated yet, we pick a girl from the list and try to get them before the year is over, and that's how it works." It was as simple as that, many were those who walked away at that part, Sokka was hoping Aang was one of those, but just by looking at the young and innocent eyes of the boy staring at some photos, he knew he was one of the not so lucky ones which innocence would be utterly destroyed in the progress.

"Sure… so I pick a photo and try dating that girl?" Zuko smiled, this was the part where the innocence was over and was replaced by the feeling of challenge and sometimes even lust.

"No, I pick a photo and tell you who you should date, that's the way things work here kid, are you in?" Aang blushed, he was just a young kid who couldn't ignore the hormones, and the only thought of ending the year with a girlfriend was enough to convince him.

Zuko offered his hand for Aang to shake, he just accepted the offering without thinking about it twice and smiled, Zuko looked at Sokka who at first refused to accept the offering and seal the deal but soon ended up shaking hands with Zuko as well. "Let's just get over with this."

"Fine, as the new guy in the group you get to pick first." Aang looked at the pictures until one won his attention, a cheerleader named Ty Lee. She was perhaps the most popular girl at school and the centre of attention of every teen the city, Zuko slammed his forehead when Aang showed the photo to Sokka.

"I think she is cute, want to date her?" Want to date her? That wasn't even part of 'The Game', they had no choice, they would just do it to ensure their popularity.

"That would be too easy." He knew, everyone knew, he was the most popular among the girls, he could have everyone he wanted, but not anyone he loved, and so he wasn't that enthusiastic about 'The Game' anymore.

"Come on Aang, you can do better than that, Ty Lee had been denying every single guy in hopes of Sokka asking her out, where is the challenge there?" Zuko took the photo away; Aang just blushed at his own ignorance.

"Ya know, I think this dating game is getting boring over the years." Zuko gave Sokka a cold stare; Sokka then looked away and tried finding a way out of the problem he was slowly getting himself into. "Why don't we… change the rules, it is our last Junior High year after all."

"Aang is supposed to keep our traditions alive, not change them, Sokka." That was the plan all along, to leave as flirting Gods while leaving an in-training one to do their business even when they were gone.

"I'm just saying it would be funnier… and challenging." Zuko was able to see Sokka's usual 'I'm the leader and the guy who usually has random ideas' smile starting to draw itself in Sokka's face and then nodded in agreement.

"What do you have in mind?" To be honest, this time Sokka had no idea of what to do, or what to say, he just wanted Zuko to forget about 'The Game', but suddenly, he felt the urge of challenge rising inside of him, and the not so innocent game suddenly grew important to him, as part of his identity, the random ideas once again ran the gears of his brain.

"It goes like this, I pick a random girl without worrying about the popular status and you will have to date her." Zuko found no actual improvement to their rules, and began doubting about his best friend's intentions.

"I thought you were thinking about something bigger, leaving the status aside doesn't make things more challenging, it makes them easier." He was starting to get mad, good old hard tempered Zuko was making an appearance.

"You are not letting me finish, you will have to take the girl to the prom with you, or you will have to be punished by doing whatever I order you to do." Sokka was surprised of himself; he wanted it to end not to make 'The Game' more interesting for the future generations playing it, but there was no longer a turn back there.

"Take a girl to the prom? We are Junior High students, we don't do prom." He was right, Sokka knew it, but his brain was already filling the spaces, he had everything solved.

"Believe me, there will be a prom, I have my contacts, so, are you ready for something different? Or just the usual girl hunting game?" Zuko stared at Sokka carefully, the smile on his face hadn't disappeared and so Zuko knew it was going to be something interesting and accepted the challenge.

"I'm in." He was proud of Sokka's mind games, and so was the new addition to the group who jumped excitedly at his sitting spot.

"So am I, when do we start?" Sokka kept his usual smile, he too was proud of himself, although a small part of him wasn't.

"Right now, Zuko, I challenge you to date… that gothic girl who is always alone in the dark, what's her name again? Mai?" Sokka pointed out of the window at a lonely girl who was currently hiding herself from the sun at the green fields behind a tree's shadow, Zuko flinched a little not really wanting to date her, but unfortunately he already had accepted the challenge.

"Am I supposed to be dating an Emo girl?" He knew the girl, one of his sister's best friends; she wasn't Emo but sort of acted and looked like one.

"She is not Emo, and I don't think she is a Goth either, just a girl who needs some love in her life." A part of Sokka's kind self was freed when that last was said, now he was proud of himself for a different reason.

"What, are you doing charity now?" Zuko noticed the caring self growing inside of Sokka, he just tried to hide it with his usual evil smile which Zuko was unable to understand anymore.

"You must take her to the prom or get your head shaved." He hit the spot there, Zuko's hair wasn't something to mess with but Sokka was brave enough to do it, and now Zuko's doubts were gone, replaced by anger and pride.

"No way! I like my hair the way it is now!" He said that last while covering his head with his arms to which Sokka laughed out loud.

"At least it is better than last year's ponytail you wore." Aang laughed at Zuko remembering how the now biker and badass used to have his hair fixed in a ridiculous ponytail which everyone used to laugh about when he wasn't listening.

"Shut up! You think you are funny new guy? Well then wait until you meet the girl you are dating! You are going to date that girl!" Zuko pointed at a girl, younger than Aang, her hair was weirdly fixed in a pair of 'French-like' braids that defied gravity, her huge teeth were surrounded by braces, and had a troll–like nose, while being cute in her own peculiar way she wasn't the kind of girl anyone would like to get involved with. Aang's eyes went blank in fear.

"That scary girl with the potato in the place where her nose is supposed to be? She's not even Junior High yet!" Both Sokka and Zuko burst into laughter.

"I think that's her nose." Aang flinched even more, he wasn't joking, he actually thought it was a real potato; tears were already falling from his eyes.

"No way! I'm not dating her!" He kneeled and begged for Zuko to pick someone else, it wasn't working, and not just that, the price for not doing it wasn't established yet.

"Oh you will have to or else you will find yourself in the closest tattoo-shop." Zuko teased, Sokka's jaw dropped at his best friend's evil ideas.

"What?!" Once again Sokka laughed, Aang just cried for his future being awkwardly destroyed, that's exactly what happened when you played 'The Game'.

"Now that's a good challenge, I can see it in the future, Aang with a blue arrow drawn on his shaved head." This time it was Zuko the one whose jaw dropped, the challenge just grew even harder to ignore.

"I have to shave my head too?!" Aang pulled his hairs hard; someone could tell he would end up bald if he pulled them a little harder.

"It is a double challenge because you are the new guy." That wasn't truly part of 'The Game', but rules were changing in the progress and Aang found himself in the hardest of challenges.

"Not fair!" Both Zuko and Sokka burst into laughter once again, Aang just looked around the cafeteria searching for a worst challenge than dating the girl he was supposed to, with no luck.

"So what am I hunting for, a bookworm? Perhaps a timid girl or maybe I will have to steal someone's girlfriend like when I dated…" Sokka stayed in silence, both Aang and Zuko gave him a worried look which faded when a sudden silence invaded the cafeteria, both searched for the origin of the silence and found everyone staring at a young girl who just entered the cafeteria.

"Sokka, you seriously need to see this." Sokka searched for the source of everyone's stares just to find himself intrigued by what his eyes were seeing, the young girl everyone was looking at wasn't the usual beautiful girl who just steals everyone's breath with her beauty.

She wasn't ugly either, she was tiny compared to most of the girls her age, but that wasn't winning their attention either, it was her blind eyes, and the way she moved freely without collisions around the crowded cafeteria.

She was wearing some kind of green school uniform with a yellow mini-skirt, which meant she probably was from a rich people institution and probably no longer had the money to pay for the expensive studies.

The girl walked not minding everyone in the room was staring at her. Despite not being able to see someone could tell she actually knew where she was going and what was going on around her. Another thing that won everyone's attention was her naked feet which she carefully moved around the cold floor.

She took a sit at a lonely table and 'stared' at nowhere, all the looks that were directed at her were slowly disappearing as everyone returned to their usual chatting, although eventually, someone would mention the weird and tiny blind beauty, she did nothing, she just stayed there bored. Aang then had an idea and his ear to ear smile made an interesting comeback. "Sokka, I challenge you to get that girl as your date for the prom."

Sokka's stare at the blind girl was interrupted as he directed his look at the young smiling guy, Zuko nodded in agreement proud of the little guy's evil side, Sokka just raised his eyebrow in response. "She is blind."

"I don't know, I think Aang is right, it would be something… different." Sokka was once again victim of his own rules and nodded in agreement.

"And if you don't, you will allow me to date your sister." Zuko and Sokka both gave Aang a cold look, one being over protective toward his sister and the other one also having a crush at the girl but never being able to date her due to Sokka's friendship.

"You will never be that lucky, I will have this girl dying for me in a couple of minutes, just watch." Zuko gave Sokka a thumbs up while Aang just watched interested as the master was about to use his charm against a blind girl.

Sokka stood in front of the girl's table and stared at her blind eyes, she never moved back and stayed there 'staring' at nowhere, he sat at the table carefully enough not to make a sound, but somehow the girl knew someone was there with her. "I don't remember ever offering you a sit."

Sokka gave the girl a curious look which of course she was unable to notice, the room once again was immersed in silence as people around the cafeteria directed their looks at the popular basketball player sharing a table with the interesting blind girl. "How did you know I was here?"

"I'm blind, not deaf; I could hear you coming here." Sokka was unable to understand why, but the girl suddenly looked like one worth dating, or at least an interesting subject of his admiration. "If you excuse me, this is my table and you weren't invited."

"Whatever, I'm just trying to have a nice conversation, the name is Sokka, this is my last year here and I wanted to welcome you, ya know, make you feel comfortable." That usually impressed every new girl he talked to, but the young and blind girl wasn't impressed, on the contrary, she sort of seemed annoyed.

"Whatever you say." An uncomfortable silence was everything that Sokka could hear, and an occasional cough from someone in the crowd looking at them, he began sweating but was unsure of why, he was never that good at talking to girls, but despite that he never had problems with getting the girl he wanted since by now, every girl would be trying to know more about him and made things for him easier, he never expected anyone would stay in silence.

"So… have any name or should we just call you the blind student?" The girl's face was slowly filling itself with annoyance at the popular guy in front of her, and her hands were already closing themselves into fists.

"Have anything better to do than wasting your time with me?" Sokka was puzzled, she was blind and lonely, and no one actually talked to her. He was expecting a different reaction not a cutting hard edge like reply trying to drive him away from her.

Why she was so cold toward the first guy talking to her was a mystery he surely wanted to understand, but right now everything on his mind was winning 'The Game'. "So… how does it feel… you know… to be blind?"

"How does it feel not to be blind?" She countered; Sokka scratched the back of his head not knowing what to give her as a good reply.

"Well actually it feels pretty good." The girl smiled to herself, her blind eyes almost shining with the feeling of a counter attack toward the bold guy she knew was flirting with her.

"Then I guess being blind also feels pretty good." Silence once again, Sokka was already feeling sick of this awkward situation, sweat was falling as waterfalls from his forehead and occasionally irritating his wide open eyes which never lost eye contact with the ones of the blind girl.

He began playing with his fingers nervously, trying to figure out what to say, a random comment just left his lips, a comment he would have never said if it wasn't by the awkward situation he was in. "So… I will be around here for awhile; I'm thinking maybe we could do an activity together."

Zuko hit his own forehead hard with his table, he remembered Sokka using that same line when flirting the first girlfriend he ever had, it didn't work back then, and it surely wouldn't work this time.

The blind girl raised an eyebrow intrigued by the proposition, Sokka just looked away nervously. "Not interested."

Everyone's jaws dropped, Sokka's argument wasn't the best one he ever had made, but the blind girl just turned down the top handsomest guy in college, as all the girls use to call him, and that was a sin with no forgiveness. Sokka was as surprised as everyone else. "What?!"

"Are you deaf or what? I said I wasn't interested." The bell rang and no one moved but the blind girl who stood up carefully and began walking away with her soles leading her way out of the cafeteria, Sokka stood up and the girl stopped her march.

"At least let me know your name." She turned around; an interesting smile was drawn in the girl's young lips as she began enjoying the pathetic flirting attempt of the guy in front of her.

"…Toph Bei Fong… a pleasure to make you look as a fool in front of the whole school, good luck next time you try flirting the new girl in town." She waved her hand at him annoyed, Sokka just stood there with his jaw opened as big as everyone's else, after a couple of minutes everyone began walking away in search of their classrooms, minus Sokka who kept staring at the place the blind girl was a few minutes ago.

"She rejected me!" He couldn't believe it, he knew it was all part of his own game to flirt a girl even if he wasn't romantically interested in her, but this time he was rejected, the first time he had ever been rejected, and it hurt, it really hurt.

"She didn't just reject you; she also made you look as a complete idiot… more than usual." Zuko wasn't helping, and he sort of knew it but didn't care.

"Man, that girl is so cold." Sokka looked back at Aang and Zuko with anger evident in his eyes, and after ignoring them both he walked away toward the recreation zone, Aang and Zuko exchanged looks in response to Sokka's behavior.

"Hey! Sokka, we are already late for classes." He ignored Zuko and continued walking away. "Suit yourself, I may be a rebel but I know I have classes too."

"What are we going to do now Zuko?" Zuko walked away toward his classroom followed by a worried sick Aang.

"You go to your classes." That was his only reply, Zuko surely wasn't the kind of guy who express his feelings easily, he too was worried about Sokka, but a badass will always be a badass, and he knew nice guys always finished last, he wasn't a nice guy.

* * *

"I can't believe she rejected me!" Sokka walked around the streets leaving the school behind, he was no longer interested in classes, neither was he interested in 'The Game', everything inside of his mind was that smile the girl directed to him, like she was enjoying making him look as a fool. "Is this how it feels when I turn a girl down?"

It wasn't a nice feeling, he never cared about what the girl he was breaking up with could think, he just did since it was part of 'The Game', sure he would be depressed for a while but then forget about it as usual, this was actually the first time he thought about the girl's feelings seriously, and he didn't like it.

"I guess 'The Game' suddenly turned out to be more interesting." Once again his concern was replaced by the pride and the emotion of 'The Game'; he was a total addict to his own creation, but this time he wasn't thinking about just winning 'The Game', but at the benefits of playing it, the smile of the blind girl was once again drawn on his mind, a smile he surely wanted to see again. "Toph Bei Fong, you are so going to be my girl."

* * *

The Game's Trivia.

The real deal behind the fic's name: While thinking about a name for this fic I was watching the World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) show Raw, I had already thrown away names as 'School Days' or 'Zozin's School' I had no idea of what to name the fic. Until professional wrestler Triple H's triathlon was heard, his triathlon refers to himself as 'The Game' and as the king of the ring, inspired on his triathlon I named this fic. As is now and changed the plot into a mafia styled date game.

Original Plot: At fist the idea was having Sokka, Zuko and Aang being a seducing ladies club, inspired in anime show 'Ouran High School Host Club' unfortunately, a day before writing it destiny told me to investigate other fics about school around the net, and I found a fic inspired also in that anime show and also a Tokka, so, in order not to steal that author's idea, I had to rewrite the whole thing.


	2. The Hard to Get Girl

Second edited chapter, there is nothing much to say but the usual, so please read the fic and enjoy it, remember I can use some help in the editing, so please let me know if you find something out of place, oh and if there is something you liked about the trivia, then allow me to know.

I don't own Avatar the last Airbender.

* * *

**The Hard to Get Girl**

**

* * *

**And so it began, it was the second day of classes and it was time to play 'The Game', the victims were already selected as well as the punishment for failing, but that was no longer important for the most handsome guy in college, everything in his mind was that evil smile and the feeling of being utterly intimidated by the young and blind girl.

She intimidated him. He figured that out shortly after ending as a fool in front of the entire school, she was just so confident about herself, and he wasn't, but today, he was going to turn the tables, he had been practicing what to say and how to counter each of her possible attacks at his home's mirror, there was no way he would stay in silence this time, there was no way she could reject him.

He searched for her all around the college and found her by the lockers, placing some tapes inside her own, that won his attention, with a peek from behind her back he was able to see there were no books inside of her locker, only tapes since the blind girl recorded each class she went to.

She suddenly turned around and kicked him hard at the ankle, he lost balance and slammed the nearest locker, everyone at the hall turned around to see what was going on, a circle of people formed around them, they were waiting for round two to start, and by now it seemed like the popular guy was losing. "What was that for?!"

"How about sneaking on me to begin with? You better start minding your own business; I don't like people sneaking their noses where they aren't called." She said that last while 'staring' at the circle of people with her blind and useless eyes, everyone there just walked away, or at least gave them some distance since they truly wanted to know who would win this time.

"Well forgive me! I have a natural curiosity." She turned away and began placing a new tape inside of her recorder, then placing a couple more inside of her small wallet. Sokka just rested himself with his back hitting the closest locker while staring at the blind girl with a smile permanently drawn on his face. "So, I was thinking maybe you would like to go out with me to see a movie tonight."

She lost her balance when hearing that last and tripped with her own feet, was he serious? Everyone in the hall slapped their own foreheads hard, the sound of hands crashing with the skins of everyone there in unison was almost like the sound of water drops hitting the floor in a rainy day, Sokka played with his fingers unsure of why was everyone staring at him like that, Toph just 'faced' him and then hit his arm strongly.

"I'd love to!" She yelled hard and then slammed the door of her locker, just then Sokka noticed what was going on. He wasn't used on flirting blind girls, all the time he spend in front of the mirror practicing was in vain.

"Hey, wait! I sort of forgot you were blind, I wasn't trying to insult you." She ignored him and continued walking away with her eyes shot, not that it would make a difference if they were open. "Come on I'm just trying to…"

"Flirt me… you are trying to flirt me and let me tell you I'm not impressed and I'm seriously not the kind of girl who will just pick the first guy in the line just because I'm blind, so stop trying!" Sokka looked at the girl angrily and then walked away, Toph just continued her march.

"A movie? What was I thinking?" He cursed himself and began hitting his own forehead hard until a red circle appeared on his forehead. "Oh no, she is not beating me this time, she is a girl and I'm a guy, obviously I'm smarter than her." He turned around and followed the blind girl who began walking faster in annoyance.

An evil smile appeared in her lips as a familiar smell hit her nose, she found what she was 'looking' for, she turned around and stuck her tongue out in a teasing way and then entered the closest door she could find, the one the smell was coming from, Sokka was about to follow her inside when the sound of people losing their breath startled him.

He turned around, everyone looked at him with teary eyes, he scratched the back of his head confused but then he lost his breath as well when noticing what he was about to do, he was about to open the door which lead to the library, no popular guy should ever enter the library.

"I can't believe this, what is a blind girl doing at a library?! Book-Smelling?!" He kicked the closest wall and then rubbed his wounded foot in pain. Everyone began breathing again, he wasn't entering, doing it so would be bad for his reputation. "No, there is no way she is beating me! Now this is personal!" He placed his hand at the door's knob, once again everyone lost their breath, but this time he half ignored them while closing his eyes and entering the library as fast as he could, closing the door behind, everyone yelled, some girls fainted and a random guy drowned with his own saliva. "Fans, you can't live with them but also you can't live without them."

He stood up and walked around the library, geeks and nerds looked at him in fear, a popular guy just entered their territory, and he was like a God for them, Sokka could even hear someone saying "He is one of us now." And then flinched at the thought, surely not something he was looking forward to.

Then he heard a soft laugh and faced a nearby table, Toph was there hiding behind a book, she wasn't reading it since she obviously couldn't, she was even holding the book upside down, Sokka just raised an eyebrow at her. "I can't believe you followed me here." She gasped for some air. "Next time I'm picking the girl's bathroom, that would be hilarious." She burst into laughter once again.

"I hope you are happy since I just lost many popularity points because of you." She laughed even harder, some nerds at the proximities tried to shut the girl down by giving her the usual 'shh' sound you hear at the libraries often, Sokka just gave them a 'Don't mess with her you geek' look and once again every single nerd in the room went back to calculus and EMC2 religion. "What are you doing at the library anyway?"

"Book-Smelling." She sniffed a book and then burst into laughter once again and Sokka couldn't help but blush, half embarrassed when noticing the girl heard what he said about her at the other side of the door, and half because of the beautiful laugh his ears were attacked with, mostly because of the laugh, the blush on his face just grew stronger, fortunately for him, the blind girl was unable to see it. "I can't believe you are still trying."

"You are not rejecting me again." He gave her a full of hatred look, she just kept her usual smile since she didn't notice the look, once she was done with her laugher she took her headphones on which she always wears on top of her head even if she isn't using them, Sokka just stopped her before she could rudely ignore him. "What do you think you are doing?"

"What does it looks like?" He stayed in silence, that was the first counter, the most common one, but the first one of the day, and to make it worst he was unable to reply. But for some reason the girl placed her headphones on top of her head and away from her ears once again. "Whatever you need to say you better say it now while I'm in the mood, I have to study." She said that last placing her tapes at the table. "It's not easy being the blind girl in school you know, I've held books before, and I gotta tell you… they don't exactly do it for me." She waved her hand in front of her face; Sokka just gave her a full of embarrassment look.

"Sorry… I can't believe you actually record every class you have, it must be really hard being blind." His face went down in sadness; somehow he regretted ever accepting the challenge of dating the blind beauty in front of him. 'The Game' once again seemed to lose priority. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I was born blind, I don't know anything else, for me it's weird not to be blind." He smiled, she surely was interesting and attractive as well, but he wasn't falling for her, he just wanted to win 'The Game'. "Here, you can listen as well."

She walked to the other side of the table and sat by his side, then giving him an advanced type of headphone, not the circumaural and old styled ones she used as a headband to keep her usual hair bun, but the usual ear-bud, one for her, one for him. "Why the sudden change of mind?"

"If I can't drive you away from me by hitting you, ignoring you, and countering everything you say, then I will welcome you to my boring life until you are tired of the routine and end up running away from me and probably hating me… I'm not a social girl you know, anyway, you will find it out soon enough." He raised an eyebrow, not really understanding what she was talking about, she just pressed the play button of the recorder machine and now Sokka had a clear idea of why the blind girl was inside of the library. "First, we study math."

"Come on! You can't be serious." She placed her hand on his mouth so he would just shut up and listen to what she learned in yesterday's class, he just leaned on his chair in defeat, this was going to be a long break, and maybe the worst one he ever had. "She is such a hard to get girl."

* * *

"Just where in the world is he?" Zuko had been looking for Sokka for quite a while now with no luck, and asking wasn't of any help either since whenever he tried people usually ran away from him or girls just stared at him with lust and desire evident in their eyes, he just wasn't interested, for him, 'The Game' was everything that mattered.

Zuko walked by the library where a bunch of crying fan girls and worried looking guys where, he never dared to ask, he had no time to waste, finding Sokka was a priority since he had no one else to talk to, and he surely wanted to know what happened to him the day before when he just left school. "Is he avoiding me?"

Zuko was mad, more than usual; he picked a random guy up by the collar and slammed him at the nearest locker he could find. "Sokka, second best top player in school, with a stupid wolf tail, popular with girls, he had sort of an unpleasant conversation with a blind girl yesterday, where is him?"

Unfortunately, Zuko just picked a nerd who was currently wetting his pants in fear of being killed by the badass, Zuko rolled his eyes and then picked another one, bad luck; he was a nerd as well. "Same question!"

"Would you please put me down, I can't stand that easily." Zuko looked at the lonely wheelchair and then at the goggle wearing kid he was currently slamming at the locker. "The name is Teo by the way."

The name ringed a bell but he gave it no importance. "I'm not asking your name! Tell me where Sokka is or else your legs won't be the only broken extremities of your body!" Zuko was cruel, he didn't care the boy was unable to use his legs, fortunately, the boy was cooperating.

"Fine, he entered the library a couple of minutes ago." Zuko raised his only eyebrow at the nerd who just looked at him indifferently. "It's the truth, you can ask anyone who is not crying or running away from you." There was no one doing that.

"You expect me to believe my best friend entered a library on his own free will?" Teo nodded in agreement, Zuko angrily pushed Teo back to the wheelchair and was about to enter the library when the sound of girls yelling 'No!' hard stopped him. "Nice try nerd!" He once again slammed him by the locker.

"Actually, I'm no nerd; I'm just a random guy in a wheelchair." Zuko gave him another angry look and once again slammed him at the wheelchair; Teo was already feeling sick of being thrown around as a rag doll. "Seriously, you need to watch your temper."

"Since you don't know where Sokka is and it seems there is no one else I can talk to, you are going to tell me where I can find Mai!" Before Zuko could once again slam him at the nearest locker the weak and already dizzy kid replied.

"Fine! Mai, you mean the lonely girl everyone makes fun off, it is sad how people can be so cruel toward people who are different." Zuko began cracking his fingers and closing them into a fist, Teo just gulped hard. "You can find her at the recreation zone; she is always hiding from the sun by the trees!" Zuko stopped pulling Teo's collar and walked away angrily. "Jerk." He said that to himself, unfortunately for him Zuko heard it, and the last thing Teo knew was he was locked inside of his own locker.

"Nerd." Zuko walked away toward the recreation zone following Teo's instructions, and as was said, Mai was there, Zuko took some time to admire what he was supposed to be getting as a date, Mai was the usual lonely girl who talks to no one but the few selected group of friends she has, Zuko already knew that, Azula, his sister, was one of the few Mai talked to.

It was hard to tell what kind of person Mai was, she wasn't an Emo, although many though she was, her clothing wasn't Emo-type either, she wore a deep crimson-red none sleeved shirt and a long black skirt, which meant she wasn't gothic, she was just a plain looking girl, surely there was nothing interesting about her, but 'The Game' said he was supposed to date her and he loved to play 'The Game'.

He walked toward the girl who just kept staring at her shadow, she looked depressed, and somehow she was, but Zuko never cared about the feelings of the girls he flirted, the only thing that was important was that he was nothing without 'The Game'.

"Hey, Zuko here, I know you don't know me that much, I'm Azula's brother, a pleasure to meet you." Mai never looked back at him, neither she ignored him, she just stayed there. "I can feel a cold current, come on, I know you are lonely, mind if I make you some company?"

"The sun… it is horrible… don't you think?" Zuko was confused; he never thought the girl would just randomly talk to him the way she was doing it. "It is so horrible; it is a pain we can't live without it."

"That scores some Emo-points." Zuko said that last to himself but even if Mai had heard him he knew she wouldn't mind. "Yeah, the sun is horrible I get it."

"It is… just as horrible as the night, it is so depressing, so full of sadness, so silent, so boring… the night is almost as horrible as the sun…" Zuko began shaking by the chilling sensation running through his spine. "Don't you hate it too?"

It was the first time Mai actually faced Zuko, he just gulped, she was scary, maybe scarier than him. "Yeah, sure, everything is horrible." She gave him a soft smile which faded as fast as it came, she once again faced away. "Men, she is surely going to be a hard to get girl."

* * *

Perhaps the only one having a nice day was Aang, he was currently playing basketball with his friends, and he was winning as always, he was pretty good at this sport, and his short stature was a lot of help, he moved fast, almost like if the wind itself was pushing him to go faster, and score, it was as simple as, run, dodge, jump, and score to him, it was like if basketball was made for him to play.

"It's your turn to score Shoji!" Aang had a lot of friends, Shoji being his best friend and part of his team, they usually avoided playing with the older students, but since they were officially Junior High they thought it would be fun. Shoji jumped and scored which angered the second year Junior High student Hide a lot.

"Way to go Aang! Way to go Shoji!" On Ji was another of Aang's friends, although she was a girl she enjoyed spending the time with both Aang and Shoji more than with the other girls her age, mostly with Aang since she had an evident crush on him despite already having a boyfriend who was currently losing the basketball game.

"Hey! Don't I get a cheer from my own girlfriend?!" On Ji looked away embarrassed, it was true, she had a boyfriend, she shouldn't be just cheering the guy she had a crush for. "Whatever, I'm not letting the Avatar beat me on a game, come back here you moron!"

Avatar was the name the school gave to the basketball team most valuable player, which in this case was Aang, the college had never had an Avatar since Aang's history professor, Roku, was a Junior High student, which was a long time ago, but since Aang joined the team, the basketball trophies began arriving, which earned him the name of the Avatar.

Hide, On Ji's boyfriend, didn't like the fact that he wasn't the Avatar of the team, and just because of that and the fact of he half knowing On Ji had a crush on Aang drove him to hate the young boy a lot. "You are not getting away this time!" He pushed Aang to the ground and stole the ball and then scored. "I'm the best, not even the Avatar can beat me, come on guys, let's go celebrate."

Every single second year High School guy left, On Ji and Shoji just helped Aang up who rubbed his wounded knee and smiled. "Thanks for playing guys, I enjoyed it, let's have another game again some time!" Aang noticed something he said was odd and then he flinched in surprise. "The Game!"

He ran away not minding his wounded knee, he was ashamed he was having fun while leaving 'The Game' as second place. "Wait, Aang! You're hurt; I don't think a game is more important than that!"

"Sorry Shoji, but there is something I need to do, On Ji, I promise to have lunch with you later! See ya guys!" On Ji looked away with a sad look drawn on her face, she was really looking forward to having lunch with Aang and he just left to play a game, Shoji just placed a caring hand at her shoulder.

"Don't worry; I guess whatever he has to do is really important, you will tell him later." She nodded in agreement and walked away a long side Shoji who looked at Aang running at the distance. "You have no idea of how lucky you are, but you are always running away."

Aang found himself at the lockers section, searching for the girl he was supposed to date as part of 'The Game', instead, he found a lot of people in the ground crying or with worrying-sick looks on their faces, he decided it wasn't the best idea to ask what was going on, then he saw Zuko who was slamming a random guy inside of one of the lockers and walked away angrily. "Wow, Zuko is mad today, better not bother him; I don't want to end up locked like Teo… Teo?!"

Aang ran to the locker and set Teo free who hit the floor hard. "Thanks Aang, I had had a hell of a day." Aang helped his classmate toward his wheelchair and then cleaned his dirty clothes. "How can you be friend of that badass?"

"He isn't a badass, he is just a troublemaker." Teo raised an eyebrow not really finding a difference between badass and trouble maker. "Anyway Teo, lucky I found you, I need a little help, you know everything about everyone in college, can you help me find a girl with weird looking hair which defies gravity, tons of braces and about 10 years old."

"…A potato like nose…?" Aang nodded in agreement with his usual smile. "Oh yeah, her name is Meng, she is easy to find, she must be at the library doing some research, what do you want her for?"

"…Oh, nothing much, it isn't that important…" Teo gave Aang a curious look, Aang just flinched a little, "Anyway, why are you always researching about everyone in school?"

"I have my reasons." Aang scratched the back of his head and started walking away from Teo, he just moved his wheelchair toward the direction Aang was heading to, cutting his march. "Aang, you have no idea of what kind of guys you are friends with… no one does… I would suggest you stay away from them, I know their type, the like playing games and hurting others, try not getting involved in their kind of games."

"What kind of games?" Aang was curious, he was already part of one of those games and he knew the rules, he was supposed to date a random girl and then break up with her by the start of the next year's class period, he knew it was cruel, but he also thought that was the kind of stuff cool guys do all the time, and he wanted to be a cool guy, just like Sokka and Zuko were.

"Cruel games… not many are those who know, but they didn't exactly make it to the top of popularity by doing the right things, you asked me why I research everyone in school? The truth is I want to stop these games, I was a victim of one, and well, I paid a price." He said that last while rubbing his useless legs, Aang just gave him a worried look. "You better don't get involved, once 'The Game' starts there is no way out… be careful."

"I will Teo, thanks…" Aang opened the door that lead to the library in silence, and then made his way inside, closing the door behind, he was confused, how could a flirting game lead someone to leg paralysis? He knew Teo wouldn't lie to him, but he also trusted Sokka and Zuko, they were playing 'The Game' as well, if there was something wrong they would let him know. "It's just a game, Sokka and Zuko are the most popular guys in college because they know how to play 'The Game', what's so wrong about wanting to be like them?"

Aang smiled once again, there was no way Teo could be talking about the same game he was playing, no one was getting hurt, losing 'The Game' would earn him a shaved head and a tattoo, winning the game would earn him popularity, there was nothing dangerous, sure, he didn't want the tattoo of a blue arrow on top of his shaved head, but that was the worst case scenario.

Aang looked around the library and was surprised to find Sokka was there, with the blind girl, and sharing some 'music'. "No way, he is truly a flirting God." Then something won his attention, by looking out of the window he noticed Zuko was talking to Mai and that the girl gave him a soft smile and then faced away. "He already got the girl too?! Man, I'm losing this one!"

The image of him with a blue arrow tattoo once again invaded his mind; he surely didn't want to lose. Also, he was now sure Teo was wrong, they were doing the same he was doing, flirting a random girl, and he even picked the blind girl as Sokka's date. Once his mind was clear of any doubt, Aang decided it was best to play his part of 'The Game'.

He searched around the library until he found who he was looking for, Meng, the girl he was supposed to be dating; today she was wearing her usual pink dress. But something was different this time, she was wearing a cap trying to hide her messy hair, the blue cap was the school's basketball team official cap, he smiled, she was a fan of the team, things suddenly seemed to be much easier once again.

He walked toward her table and waited for the girl to notice him, Meng just placed her book down, a blush appearing in her face, Aang just smiled, she blushed even harder. "Meng, I think I like you." He closed one of his eyes toward her, the girl was unable to believe it, he was talking to her, not only that, he said he liked her, her dream officially came true.

"I love you too!" She jumped and hugged him hard; Aang wasn't actually expecting that reaction, Love? Who said anything about love, he thought, the girl just hugged him even harder, and he just tried to push her away from him. "You have no idea of how long I have been waiting for this! I love you!" She tried to kiss him, she was trying to kiss him, but that was just wrong, she was like 10 years old.

"Wait, aren't you going to make things harder for me? Maybe reject me so I can keep trying?" She moved her head in signal of negation; Aang just flinched more than ever. "Wait, don't kiss me! Why can't you be a hard to get girl?!"

* * *

"Hey Snoozles, wake up!" The shaking sensation was enough to wake Sokka from his slumber, he fall asleep shortly after the tape was plaid, he no longer knew where he was, the only thing he knew was he was probably looking at an angel, an angry looking angel who was poking his head with a ruler in a cruel and teasing way, with an evil smile running through her soft and pale lips, and giving him a headache in the progress. "Finally, you surely need to get a life Snoozles, mine is not interesting, you get that?"

"Snoozles? Was I snoring?" Toph placed her hands at her hips and gave him a 'You know the answer you idiot' look, he just yawned in reply and then smiled. "You look cute when looking at me like that."

"I'm not looking at you, I'm blind!" She angrily walked away, Sokka just stood up weakly and followed her, he was confused once again, just before falling asleep the blind girl 'shared' her headphones with him, sure it was a way to have him getting bored of her so he would leave her alone, but it was a start.

"Come on, you know what I meant, why is it so hard to get along with you?" She stopped, Sokka had a hard time stopping his march, he almost collided with the blind girl in front of him, she turned around and 'faced' him, then grabbed him by the collar and pulling him down, her blind eyes were now 'staring' at his.

"Why is it so hard for you to understand I'm not interested in your pathetic flirting attempts?" She pushed him away from her and so he slammed the floor hard.

"Whatever you say hard to get girl." He stood up and rubbed his 'pride', then made his way out of the library in chase of the blind girl, unfortunately, the chase was not going to continue, what once seemed like a crying group of fan girls suddenly turned out to be a bunch of happy girls glad their platonic love made it out of the library alive.

Part of him was glad his popularity status remained untouched, but the other part wished it was the other way around since the girl he was chasing was slowly disappearing at the distance. The bell which announced the next period of classes rang; it was a relief for him, since every single fan girl walked away, back to their classes. Sokka wasn't that enthusiastic about classes anymore, he never was actually.

He wanted to see Toph's teasing smile again, and hear her laughing as she did at the library. What was there in her that made her desirable for him was a mystery he was unable to understand.

He wanted to win 'The Game', that was his priority, but Sokka's heart was weak, he always ended falling in love with the girl he tried to get, that's what made 'The Game' so hard to play, and at the same time dangerous, he followed the rules and always ended up hurting himself in the progress, each year he would say to himself, 'this is the last time I do it, the last time I hurt the feelings of someone I love', but he always ended up breaking his own promises.

Right now he wasn't in love with the blind girl, he sort of found her interesting, and yeah he was flirting her, but just because it was part of 'The Game', not because he actually liked her. "It's just a stupid game; I have no feelings for her… I had never had feelings toward any girl I have ever flirted."

He walked toward his classes in silence, unable to erase that sad look on his face, he was worried, he knew sooner or later he would end up falling for the blind girl, and he didn't want that to happen, not again, not after what happened the first time, he just wanted to win, love wasn't part of 'The Game', it never was, and he was going to make sure it never did.

The rest of the classes continued as normal as always, he would end up asleep after noticing Zuko wasn't at the classroom for reasons unknown to him, then he would wake up just to find out he was the only one at the classroom, then making his way out of school annoyed and ready to make his way back home.

Zuko was by the lockers, apparently waiting for Sokka, once he saw him heading toward his directing he took a pair of helmets out of his locker and handled one to Sokka. "…I will take you home…"

"Thanks… why did you skip classes…?" Zuko never faced him, something was wrong, Sokka could tell by him not being his usual aggressive and hard tempered self.

"I was depressed; talking to Mai isn't exactly an easy task." Sokka rested himself at a locker, never facing Zuko, he too was depressed, but for a different reason. "She just kept talking about how horrible everything was, it sort of hit me, and I also began complaining about how life actually sucks."

"Tell me about it, we must be the luckiest guys in school, maybe in the city, but we can't enjoy it." Zuko faced Sokka, he wasn't angry, Mai did hit him hard, he was depressed, Sokka could barely remember the last time he saw Zuko this depressed. "When was the last time we flirted a girl we actually liked?" Zuko moved his head annoyed, Sokka was doing it again, he was complaining about 'The Game'.

"Do you even remember how it all began? How we made 'The Game'? How it went out of control? How we became addicts?" Sokka looked at Zuko's scar and then nodded in agreement, it wasn't a nice feeling, and it hurt him each time he remembered what happened, what made them who they were now, how they actually made their way to the top of popularity by breaking hearts and the innocence of many, and letting others get hurt so they could climb the ladders of popularity.

"I will never forget… Mai surely got inside of your mind, you are being weird." Zuko said nothing; he just gave Sokka one of his helmets and walked away. "Where is Aang?"

"He ran back home, he said something about Meng stalking him and trying to kiss him… he is strong, but we both know he isn't that strong, soon he will enjoy it, and everything will start over, we will be able to leave this horrible place and continue with our lives, rumors are already spreading, if we play our cards correctly, we will no longer have to worry about trying to be popular guys." Sokka gave Zuko a fake smile, he did the same. "It doesn't feel good does it?"

"It doesn't, having him date Meng doesn't actually helps either, you know the rules, popular girls Zuko, not a random one, when are we going to tell him the real meaning of 'The Game'?" Zuko never answered back, and so Sokka knew it wasn't the right time to ask, Zuko just tried to change the subject.

"You know, your little rule changing actually made things harder… how are you doing with the blind girl?" Sokka and Zuko where now out of school and about to climb Zuko's motorcycle, when Sokka noticed Toph was at the closest bus stop, she was lying on the metal made bench with her eyes shot, and apparently listening to some music. "Don't fall for her Sokka, you know the rules, you will have to break her heart, or else everything would be in vain."

Sokka nodded in agreement but then gave his helmet back to Zuko. "You go home, I will catch ya later, I have a game to play." Zuko gave Sokka a sad smile, he was already falling for her, and he was ignoring his warnings. "Don't worry, I will do the right thing when the time comes, I always do."

"You better do, just remember what the real meaning of 'The Game' is." Zuko climbed his motorcycle and left, Sokka just stared at the blind girl, a real smile already drawing itself in his lips as he began making his way toward her, Toph blew her hair away from her face annoyed, somehow she knew he was coming, annoyance was once again evident in her face. "You again? I'm already getting tired of you."

"Thanks… that warms my heart, what are you doing here all alone?" Toph stood up and prepared to leave, but Sokka stood in front of her preventing the blind girl from escaping. "Why are you trying to ignore me this badly?"

"Because you are annoying." Toph pushed him away and began walking away, she suddenly stopped, a tear betrayed her eyes and slipped down her cheeks, the blind girl just walked back to the bench and placed her feet on top of it. "Arght! I guess I will have to stay late once again! This sucks!"

She began rubbing her naked feet in pain, Sokka was confused, but after noticing the reddish color of her soles, his confusion was replaced with surprise, and then with worry. "You got your feet burned, are you nuts! We are like one thousand degrees! You could cook your meal using the pavement."

"Mind your own business, whatever, there is no place to run, I will just have to wait until the sun hides… again…" Sokka faced her with a worry look, it was mid day, and the sun wasn't going to hide that soon.

"You mean yesterday you stayed at school until the sun hid? Why don't you use footwear like everyone else?" Toph pointed her eyes as her only reply. "Yeah, I know you are blind."

"I give up! Why are you so persistent?!" She crossed her arms in annoyance; Sokka just took sat next to her. "Even though I was born blind, I've never had a problem seeing. I see by feeling the ground. It's kind of like seeing with my feet. I feel the vibrations in the ground with my feet, and I can see where everything is."

"Wow… really? That's awesome! So you don't use footwear because if you do you would be totally blind, it all makes sense now, how you move that easily and gracefully around the school without collisions." Toph blushed a little, she wasn't used to this kind of attention, she still hated Sokka, but somehow she was enjoying his company. "But then… since you can't step in hot pavement, you stay here all alone."

"I don't step on the pavement because it burns my feet, not because I can't see on it, weren't you listening?" Sokka began laughing at the blind girl who angrily bit her lips and then hit him hard at the arm. "What's so funny Snoozles?!"

"Ouch! I just had a random idea, why don't I carry you home?" She never answered back; she crossed both arms and legs and faced away. "I'm serious, that way you wouldn't have to wait until the sun hides." Sokka noticed Toph was blushing again, but he knew it was out of embarrassment.

"No way! I'm not letting you; if I let you carry me home I will never be able to get rid of you, besides, who asked for your help in the first place?" Sokka laughed once again, it was funny, a few minutes ago he was depressed and almost hated his life ruled by 'The Game', but now he was laughing as a little boy in his birthday. "I hate myself so much right now!"

Sokka stood up and helped the girl to place her arms around his back and then he took her legs, carrying her piggyback-style, she was blushing madly, the situation was really embarrassing, but it was between accepting his help, or going home late as usual. "Is it far?"

"No… it is just around the corner, but it isn't that easy when you walk barefoot in a sunny day." He laughed once again; he managed to score himself some points with the girl by just carrying her around the corner. "Stop laughing at me! Don't ever tell anyone about this!"

"Hey, my lips are sealed… maybe you aren't such a hard to get girl." She hit the back of his head hard. "Ok, maybe you are, stop hitting me already!"

"Quit flirting me! You are not my type!"

* * *

The Hard to Get Girl Trivia:

Chapter's Name – After reading the reviews, one won my attention, Solebun's (Hope I got the name right) Mentioned something about Toph being a hard to get girl due to her inability to fall under Sokka's flirting attempts since she couldn't see him and fall for his 'handsome' self, 'hard to get girl' is the name inspired in his/her review.

"I had love to!" - This was part of a fan art's phrase from deviant art, in which this scene is inspired from, the artist's pen name is 'ConfusionMuffin' and the fan art's name is 'Schooltime Tokka' I think it is correct to praise him/her enough for this part of the fic, so… thank you and sorry for taking your idea for the fic.

Last Name's Dilemma – While I hadn't mentioned it yet, I am taking advantage of certain character's last names, as Toph Bei Fong and On Ji, having a last name is a matter of wealthiest, only wealthy family members as Toph, On Ji and even Zuko, have a last name, no one else can due to social status problems, Zuko's last name is his grandfathers name, Zozin, but due to some details which will be explained on chapter six, he isn't allowed to use his last name anymore.

Simpson's? – This episode's time line isn't in the proper order since some events involving Sokka's, Zuko's and Aang's tales are happening at the same time but the redaction isn't ordered properly as to tell the 3 tales in unison, instead, some events affect each tale, for example the fan crowd outside of the library, this was inspired in a Simpson's episode (Hard to remember the name) In which an event affected the plot of other's tales.

College Factor – Those who have read the original version know I screwed the words college and school quiet a lot, you really have no idea of how many times I replaced college for school… anyway, the reason behind that mistake is that in my country we call college to Junior High and school to elementary, I apologize for that mistake, I really had no idea.


	3. Forgotten Innocence

Once again nothing much is left to say, just this, there isn't much trivia at this chapter, which is a pity, I do enjoy the trivia, anyway, I will go and have some beauty rest, tomorrow I will edit chapters four and five and probably write chapter six, see ya later guys.

I don't own Avatar the last Airbender.

* * *

**Forgotten Innocence**

**

* * *

**"I know your type; you're the kind of person who has no friends at all, the kind of person who is never invited to the birthday parties, the kind of person no one notices and apparently, no one seems to remember your name… am I missing something?" Sokka could still remember the exact words, it was his first day as Junior High, it was supposed to be one of the best days of his life, but it wasn't, it was more like a living hell to him.

It was just an accident; he was driven by his hormones and ended up staring at one of the most beautiful girls in school, he never thought it was going to end up like this, inside of a dark alley, with a couple of bullies grabbing his arms and preventing him from moving, while the girl's boyfriend punished Zuko because of Sokka's innocent stare.

"But then it happens, you meet someone whose life sucks even more than yours, and you immediately become his best friend, your first and only friend, it must be really devastating to see him being punished hard because of something you did." The bully said that last while grabbing Zuko by the collar and slamming him hard at a brick made wall.

Sokka stayed in silence, anything he would say would cause Zuko more pain, tears were falling from his eyes as he saw the weak and bruised body of Zuko laying unconscious at the floor, the bully walked toward Sokka's kneeling body and slapped his face hard. "I like your eyes, they reflect innocence and at the same time hate, I wonder, which one is stronger."

Once again the bully grabbed Zuko's collar and pulled him up, Sokka wanted to look away, but he couldn't stop watching. "I'm going to say this once, so you better listen carefully, my name is Hahn, I'm a second grade High School guy, but I already own this college, I'm in the top of popularity, in other words, I'm the law here, if I say you will have a hell of a school year for looking at my girlfriend the way you did, then guess what little man, it happens."

Zuko was thrown flying toward some trash containers, the yells of pain and agony were already burning Sokka's ears, but he could do nothing, he was weak. "But it doesn't matter, your life already sucks, you have nothing to lose, even if I hurt you physically you will recover in a few days, perhaps you will learn not to mess with me or my girlfriend, but it won't be enough, so I will hit you where it hurts the most."

Hahn placed his hand on top of Zuko's bandaged eye, Sokka's eyes were now wide open, he began fighting the ones grabbing his arms hard, but he was weak, his skinny arms felt like breaking whenever he tried to set himself free. "Wait! Please! Don't do it! The doctors say they can still fix his face, if you do that they may never be able to heal him! I'm begging you!"

"Hear this carefully, this is the kind of pain you feel whenever you mess with me." Hahn began pushing Zuko's wounded eye hard, the young and bruised kid could only yell in pain as the burning skin behind his bandages began bleeding once again. "Can you feel it Sokka? That burning feeling inside of you, burning your chest, and destroying all innocence?"

"Leave him alone! Aren't you man enough to fight me?! Are you afraid of me?! Fight me!" Hahn smiled to himself and then let Zuko go, Zuko just fainted by the pain he was feeling, Hahn then turned his attention toward Sokka who was now fighting his captors harder than before, kicking them hard and finally setting himself free.

"Come and get some!" Sokka ran toward him, tears of hate and pain in his eyes, suddenly the alley was surrounded by the sound of an intense fight, but in the end, Hahn left the alley with only a small string of blood running down his lips, a smile of satisfaction drawing itself on his face as he began licking his blood full lips.

"…Zuko…" Sokka stood up weakly, he was even more bruised than Zuko now, but that didn't matter to him, he just walked weakly toward his wounded friend who just looked at Sokka weakly with tears falling from his only useful eye. "What have they done to you?"

"…It is burning… my eye hurts… it is burning…" Sokka helped Zuko up and tried walking him out of the alley, but his weak legs made them both collapsed at the now cold pavement. "It was supposed to be a new beginning, are we doomed to suffer?"

"No… we are not… I have a plan, you will see… soon, everyone will be looking at us, and we will be at the top, are you with me?" Zuko noticed the look Sokka was giving him, full of determination, full of pain, and with not evident sight of innocence.

"I trust you, what do you have in mind?" Zuko's eye reflected the same feeling running through Sokka's heart; innocence was replaced by the feeling of hate and revenge. They were no longer the innocent kids who would always look for the bright side of things.

"What would you say, if I told you, we can get revenge? And we can aim to the top, while playing a game, a dangerous one, with strict rules, a game that will hurt them where it hurts the most, a game that will change things." Zuko stood up weakly, cleaning the blood away from his face; Sokka did the same but cleaning the betraying tears.

"I would say… it is time to play 'The Game'" It was official, from that day and on, 'The Game' was born.

* * *

"Are they looking at us now?" Two years had already passed since that terrible incident, Sokka and Zuko where now at the top as Sokka said they would, 'The Game' worked, and now they were officially addicted to it, Sokka used to dream of one day having every single person at school looking at them both, and today, it was no longer a dream.

"Are you kidding me? We are the most popular guys at college, every girl would kill for us to notice them and now we are playing basketball without our T-shirts, of course they are looking at us!" A smile was drawn on both of their faces, they could finally enjoy a healthy competition, even thought it was all part of a plan to get the girls to look at them,

"I'm talking about our girls, are they looking at us?" Zuko raised an eyebrow but never directed his attention away from the ball Sokka was currently bouncing. "So, is Toph looking?" Zuko slapped his forehead hard; Sokka took advantage of the situation to score. "Score! That's 25 to 22! In your face!"

"Yay! Go Sokka!" Sokka smiled and searched for Ty Lee, the new leader of the Kyoshi's cheerleading squad, and Sokka's number one fan girl, she had always had a crush on him, and someone could tell the crush was mutual. "Marry me Sokka!"

"Umm… Ty Lee… I'm only 15 you know?" Ty Lee send a flying kiss toward him, he only blushed in reply. Zuko bounced the ball at Sokka's head, once again winning his attention. "Hey! Watch it!"

"Hey, remember 'The Game'? You are supposed to be flirting the blind girl, not the cheerleader." Sokka gave Zuko an angry look but then continued with the game. "By the way, she is looking at you."

"Really?" Sokka turned around to see if Toph was looking, Zuko took advantage of the situation to score 3 points, Mai and Toph where both resting behind the shadow of a three, Mai was looking carefully at Zuko, while Toph was… listening to music and totally ignoring the game. "I'm an idiot! She can't even see!"

"Ya know, I'm getting bored of you falling for that joke, are you in the game or not?" Sokka looked at him annoyed, but then took the ball and continued with the game. "You may be better than me at basketball, but when we talk about flirting, I'm the man."

"I'm not used to flirt a blind girl ok?" Zuko stole the ball from Sokka and taunted him to try and get it back, Sokka just walked away. "I don't want to play anymore." Zuko gave him a curious look as he saw Sokka leaving the playground.

"Hey! Where do you think you are going?! 25-25 we can't leave it in a tie!" Sokka ignored him; Zuko blinded by the anger threw the ball at him hard, hitting the back of Sokka's head. "You are a coward you know!"

"You are so gonna pay for that!" Sokka ran toward Zuko and punched his face, Zuko did the same, and both supposed best friends began attacking each others as the worst enemies do.

At the distance, Toph could feel the strange vibrations; a huge smile began drawing itself on her small and pale lips as she stood up and began cheering for Sokka while the whole school remained in silence. "Way to go Snoozles! Kick his ass!"

"Snoozles? There is only one person who calls me that way." By now Sokka managed to grab Zuko's arms wrestling style and preventing him from moving while provoking him a strong pain, but Sokka was unable to notice it, all he could think about was Toph's smile, she was smiling at him, a blush began appearing on his face as the girl continued cheering for him.

"Hey you idiot! You are breaking my arms! I said I give up!" Sokka finally noticed Zuko and set him free. "What took you so long to set me free you idiot?! My arms will be hurting me the whole weekend!"

"She was smiling Zuko, she was smiling at me!" Zuko raised his only eyebrow once again surprised by the smile Sokka was giving him, but decided to ignore Sokka and walked toward Mai, who waited for him with a towel in hand as well as his T-shirt. Toph in the other hand threw herself back to the soft grass annoyed, her fun was already over.

"Sokka!" He was hoping it was Toph the one calling him, but instead, he found himself being hugged hard by an imperative Ty Lee who just looked at him with teary eyes. "Are you ok cutie?" Sokka couldn't help but blush, and at the same time shake with embarrassment. "Are you hurt? Should I take you to the infirmary so your sister can take care of you?"

"Ty Lee, I'm ok, really, I just got mad at Zuko a little, nothing out of this world, we argue all the time." But Ty Lee kept giving him a full of worry look while cleaning the sweat away from his face with her pink handkerchief.

"I'm glad you are ok." Sokka smiled nervously, Ty Lee was being more polite to him than ever, every girl in school was looking at her with hate and jealously, for Sokka, it was an uncomfortable situation since he had a crush on Ty Lee, and perhaps this was his best chance to ask her out, he knew she couldn't say no, but he was playing 'The Game'. "I heard… you broke with Suki 5 days ago… does that means… you are looking for another girlfriend?"

Sokka tripped with his own feet, Ty Lee was teasing him, not only that, it seemed like she was actually flirting him, he gulped hard, the situation was turning out to be dangerous. "Well, yeah, I and Suki had some kind of an argument… I hope you are not mad… ya know… she used to be your best friend and all."

"Actually, I was jealous of her." Ty Lee blushed, he blushed even harder, and it suddenly turned out to be a blushing competition between the most popular guy in school and the most popular girl in the whole city, he gulped hard, trying to fight the urge of asking her out, fortunately, he could feel his ponytail being pulled by an angry Zuko.

"Hey! You hurt me badly you idiot! The least you can do is take me to the infirmary!" Zuko pulled Sokka away from Ty Lee who just stood there with a blank expression on her face. "Idiot! You almost messed things up; the whole school already knows you are flirting the blind girl!"

"I know, I just got carried away by the situation, thanks for the rescue by the way but please, quit pulling my ponytail!" Zuko kept pulling until they reached the place where Toph and Mai where, Mai was already giving Sokka a full of anger look. "Hi."

Mai faced away, ignoring Sokka completely and then taking Zuko's hand. "I will take you to the infirmary… let's go." Zuko was disturbed by that last; Mai was already walking him toward school. Zuko just gave Sokka a confused look; he was winning, but was unsure of his current situation.

"What's their deal?" He faced Toph who continued listening to some music and ignoring Sokka as always. Sokka wasn't in the best of terms with Toph yet, actually, getting along with her was turning out to be pretty difficult since she kept avoiding him or ignoring him almost all the time. "Can you please stop ignoring me? It's kind of turning out to be annoying."

"You are the annoying one." At least she wasn't trying to walk away anymore, but Sokka was beginning to know her, it only meant she was expecting him to keep trying so she could make him look as a fool once again, yeah he was getting pretty much used to her. "You are flirting someone else; I find that to be offensive, and just when I was beginning to like you back, I miss the love."

She was being sarcastic, and this time he knew it, Toph was like this toward Sokka almost all the time, but he was lucky, she actually spoke to him now. "You weren't looking at my game." Toph made an annoying sound and was about to stand up and leave but he stopped her. "I'm not making fun of your blindness; I know you can see the game by feeling the vibrations in the ground."

"I don't like basketball ok? Why did you want me to see your game anyway?" Sokka gave her a hurt look, she of course couldn't notice it, but somehow she seemed to notice Sokka's sadness and took a more comfortable sitting position. "It's not like I can actually see the ball, when it bounces, I feel the vibrations, and I know where the ball is heading, but then someone picks it up and starts doing weird movements which are really annoying since I feel vibrations collapsing everywhere without moving from the source, it's just too boring."

"But you still cheered for me when I was fighting Zuko… that warms my heart." Toph smiled to herself; somehow she enjoyed Sokka's company, although she still hated him. "If you want, I can try a new sport so you can 'see' the game."

"You don't impress me." This time it wasn't an insult, she was once again teasing him, and he liked that. "You surely are getting better at flirting, but face it; I will never fall for you, unless you tried wrestling." She stood up and walked away, Sokka followed her. "I like sports in which people get hurt, the violence, the intensity, the feeling of aching muscles breaking because of the pain of a good wrestling grab, Tombstones! Choke slams! Last Rides! Stunners!"

"Hey, I have muscles too, just look at this baby." Sokka forced his arm so it would show his muscles, Toph began laughing out loud, it was like music to Sokka's ears, and at the same time it hurt, she was making fun of him after all.

"You are funny, I will give you that, but I'm totally not falling for you, but keep trying, at least you make me laugh with your pathetic flirting intents." Sokka smiled to himself, it wasn't a rude comment, at least not one to drive him away, she was teasing him.

"So you like jokes, then try figuring this one out." Toph turned around to 'face' him, Sokka just smiled to himself. "Why do 6 fears 7?"

"…Excuse me…?" Sokka began laughing at himself; she just kept giving him a curious look not really understanding what she was supposed to answer.

"It's a joke, the best one ever." Toph kept 'staring' at him curiously with her arms crossed. "Come on! It's not funny if you don't try, why do 6 fears 7?"

"…Because… 7 is a pushover…?" Sokka began laughing hard, that wasn't the right answer, but it surely was a funny one.

"No but that was a good one, giving up already?" She never answered back. "Because 7, 8, 9!" Sokka began laughing once again; Toph just couldn't understand the joke. "Yeah, you see, like 7, ate, 9, got it? It's a classic one! Why do 6 fears 7? Because 7 ATE 9!" Toph slapped her own forehead hard. "It's not funny if you have to explain it."

"Lamest joke ever!" Sokka's big smile was erased as the blind girl just walked away. "I changed my mind, stop trying, you are not funny at all."

"Oh come on! It was funny; you just have no sense of humor!" Toph walked inside school in search for the lockers with Sokka following her all the time.

* * *

Back with Mai and Zuko, both where waiting their turn at the infirmary, it was Friday and it was late which meant it was weird to have to wait. "…Why are you so tense? Never been at the infirmary before…?"

"It's not the infirmary what I fear." Zuko played with his fingers nervously while Mai just looked at him indifferently but with a soft smile drawn at her soft lips. Zuko just cleaned the sweat away from his face.

"…Why are you friend of someone who hurts you…? That friend of yours… Sokka…" Zuko's expression changed, into one full of determination. "Why is he so important?"

"…He is my only friend… before my face was… burned… I had a lot of friends… Sokka was the only one left when my father did this to me…?" Mai gave Zuko a hurt look while placing her hand on his face, he carefully moved it away. "It's ok, I no longer care."

"Why did your father hurt you like this?" Zuko looked back at Mai; no one had ever been brave enough as to ask him about his scar, he didn't even know what to answer. "You can tell me… I promise not to tell anyone… not that I have anyone to talk to…"

"I was 12 years old almost 13 and about to be a Junior High in a new city. My father, he commanded our family to move here, I was glad to find out Sokka was moving as well, and that he was entering the same school I was, it began as a nice day." A smile was drawn on Zuko's face, just then Mai noticed how important it was for Zuko to have Sokka as a friend.

"But… that doesn't explain how you got your scar…" This time, Zuko's smile faded, replaced by a cold look. "…I shouldn't have asked…" Mai was about to leave, but Zuko stopped her and pulled her down to her sit next to him.

"My father was having a meeting the day after we moved to this city, he was an important business man, and he was busy almost all the time, he rarely had time for us, my sister and I, used to hear my father's conversations each time he had an important meeting, then we heard we had to move once again, I didn't want to and ended up interrupting the meeting, my dad said I made him look as a fool in front of the directives." A tear fall from his eye, a tear Mai never dared to clean away. "When everyone was gone, he hit me with the coffee pot; the boiling water hit my face, burning it permanently."

"…I'm sorry… " Zuko cleaned the betraying tears away from his face, and then looked at Mai, she was worried, he was glad, but somehow it hurt him, little are those who knew the story of his scar, and he never told it to any of his former girlfriends before, she was the first one. Suddenly, Mai turned out to be more than just another victim of 'The Game'; it was the first time Zuko actually felt this attracted to a girl he flirted, he had fall for the girls he flirted before, but never so fast.

The door of the infirmary was opened, and from inside of the room Teo came out, his wheel chair being pushed by his elder brother who just looked at Zuko with anger. "What are you doing here Zuko?"

"Jet!" Suddenly, all of Zuko's pain was gone, replaced with anger and hate, Mai was confused, she was unable to understand Zuko's sudden changes of reactions.

"Easy, even thought you locked my brother inside of a locker, I'm not going to start a fight with you, but be sure of something, if you mess with my brother ever again I will hunt you and end your pathetic games once and for all." Jet looked at Zuko carefully, Zuko did the same.

For a long time, Jet had been a pain for Sokka and Zuko, he is the kind of guy who thinks he is superior to anyone, and would surely get involved in a fight almost daily just to prove his point. The kind of person everyone fears and respects, almost like Zuko, the only difference being Zuko was at the top of popularity while being a badass. Jet in the other hand, never cared about popularity status, but cared for the selected group of people that followed him as if he was some kind of leader.

"I know the rules, and you know them as well, we don't mess with you… and you don't mess with us…" Jet kept looking at Zuko with anger, he did the same, Mai just played with her hair bored as always. "How is the paralysis going?"

"…Like you cared… you were the one leaving my little brother to be punished because of your stupid games… but answering your question, his paralysis is permanent, thanks a lot Zuko, you deserve the scar on your face more than you think." Zuko pulled Jet by the collar and Jet did the same, both staring at each others with hate, until someone pulled Zuko's and Jet's ears hard.

"That's enough you two!" Both turned around to see the one pulling their ears, it was Katara; Zuko blushed a little, embarrassed by the situation, Jet just smiled to himself.

"Sorry Kathy, I just got carried away, I will see you in a couple of hours so we can go see a movie together, Zuko… don't get yourself in troubles." Zuko bit his lips hard as he could feel fire running through his veins; Katara just pulled his ear harder. "See ya."

Jet kissed her cheek, Zuko just continued biting his lips hard as his only reply. "Bye Jet… Zuko, don't tell me you have been fighting with my brother again! Its weekend, can't you stop being such a badass for once in your life?! I'm getting sick of you ruining my weekends by arguing with my brother! Sometimes I think you do it on propose!"

"Katara! Stop pulling my ear! You are going to tore it apart!" Katara ignored him and pulled him inside of the room, leaving behind a boring looking Mai who just played with her hair not finding anything better to do.

* * *

Toph and Sokka made it to the lockers, it was already time to go home, the halls of the school were empty and silent, and Toph wasn't helping at all, each movement was graceful enough not to make a single sound, it was impressive, but what impressed Sokka the most was her independence, even thought she was blind, she was more capable than many girls he knew to take care of herself, but there was something he knew she was unable to do, and that was walking on hot pavement. "So… ready for me to take you home again?"

"Nah, I have that problem solved already." Toph took some black looking sticks from out of her locker and began pressing them together and forming a single but bigger one, she then gave it to Sokka. "I no longer need your help to find my way back home."

"A Blind Cane?! You don't need a blind cane, you have me, I'm your seen eye boy… I mean your seen eye friend!" Toph laughed once again, Sokka smiled but then directed his attention to the blind cane and his smile faded. "Your feet will get burned; I can piggyback you home as I have been doing for the past days."

"No thanks." She took a pair of sandals from out of her locker and placed them on, then taking the blind cane from Sokka's hands and walking away being guided by the blind cane almost hitting the floor, but never close enough, all she needed to do now was feel the vibrations of the cane to find her way. "I will be ok now, no more burned feet, no more waiting until the sun hides, no more embarrassing moments, and seriously, no more piggyback."

"…But… I thought you liked piggyback… so you are replacing me for a cane?!" Toph nodded in agreement with a permanent smile drawn on her face. "You know, I don't know why I care, you are selfish, rude and have no heart, I'm leaving!" Toph smiled and began counting Sokka's steps, 1, 2, 3, turnaround 1, 2, 3, and then he stops. "…Umm…"

"3 steps away from me, that most be a new record." She was teasing him once again. "What, aren't you going to apologize?" Sokka swallowed his pride but nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I'm sorry… happy now?" Toph moved her head in negation. "Fine, you win, I'm an idiot and I admit you can take care of yourself even knowing you are blind… happy now?" She smiled but moved her head in negation. "Fine… I'm begging you please forgive me." He was being sarcastic, Toph knew it, but she couldn't help but smile.

"You are such an idiot, ok I forgive you." She walked away once again, Sokka just looked at her leaving, she was such a hard to please girl, sure, she talked to him now, and she didn't ignore him that often anymore, but it still hurt how cruel she was toward him. "Hey Snoozles! Aren't you going to take me home?"

"I thought you said…" Toph hit him with her blind cane hard; he just rubbed his hurt forehead hard and cleaned his hurt tears away. "Don't hit me with that thing, it really hurts." He said that last with teary eyes while continuing rubbing his head.

"Oh, I wasn't trying to hurt you." She stuck her tongue out. Sokka just continued rubbing his head. "By the way, I never mentioned you were forbidden to walk me home, I just said there was not going to be anymore piggyback."

"So I'm still your seen eye friend?" Toph nodded in agreement, he just hugged her as a reply. "I'm so glad!" Once again Toph smacked his head with the Blind Cane. "Ouch! If you keep hitting me with that thing you will end up breaking it and my head in the progress!" He smiled. "Hit me again! That way I can piggyback you back home!"

Toph wanted to give him an angry look, but she couldn't, she could only smile and fight her laugher. "That's not a bad idea, I like hitting you!" She swung her cane in mid air, Sokka just placed his hands on top of his head expecting a hit, but she didn't hit him this time. "Nah! I think I ratter keep my cane than having you carry me home."

"You know… that hurts even more than been hit by the cane." Toph walked away while pulling Sokka by the collar so he would follow her, Sokka just kept smiling, he was actually enjoying this. "So… I was thinking… maybe… you would like to have some dinner with me… tomorrow… night… perhaps past seven… so yeah… I'm paying and all… unless you have something better to do."

"…" Toph kept walking; Sokka felt like an idiot once again, he surely was having a hard time. Whenever he asked Suki out she would automatically fill the spaces and make things easier for him, but not Toph, she wasn't impressed, but not having the cane hitting him once again was a nice start. "…I'm not…"

"Yeah… you are not impressed… big deal… I suppose you are about to say 'quit flirting me' and 'you are not my type'" Toph smiled, this time she turned around with her usual teasing smile and pointed at Sokka's face with incredible aiming despite being blind.

"Quit flirting me, you are not my type." Sokka was hurt once again, she surely was cruel. "Just let's get this straight, I don't like fancy restaurants, and I don't like wearing skirts, I only wear this one because of college, so don't expect me to be all that fancy dressed or looking cute like every girl in the city, those girls make me sick, oh, and don't think for a moment this is a date, I just can't say no to a free meal, that's all."

Sokka looked at Toph who kept smiling at him with her arms crossed. "So… you mean you are going out with me tomorrow?" Toph nodded in agreement, Sokka just smiled. "So this is a…" Toph slammed the cane at her hand hard, Sokka flinched. "…Ok it isn't a date…"

"Two for flinching!" She hit Sokka twice with the cane; he just rubbed his head faster than ever and with tears falling from his eyes waterfall style. "Let's just call it a dinner, no dating and seriously no flirting, I will bring my cane with me so don't even try it, and just for you to know, I don't mind breaking this one, I have tons at home." Sokka flinched at the thought; she just hit him twice once again. "Two for flinching!"

* * *

Katara was placing some bandages around Zuko's arms, his bones weren't broken, but he knew he couldn't question Katara's methods, it could be dangerous. Katara had been taking care of Zuko's weak and bruised arms for a while now, but never saying a word, it was uncomfortable for Zuko. "So… he calls you Kathy now… I guess that means you are doing great with Jet."

Katara placed some alcohol on Zuko's bruised arms which burned him; she half did it because she wanted to heal him and half because he was speaking out of place. "He calls me Kathy because he loves me, despite what you and my brother may think about him." Zuko gave Katara a hurt look; she ignored him and continued cleaning his wounds. "Why were you fighting my brother this time?"

"We sort of wanted to impress some girls." Katara began tying Zuko's bandages hard, cutting his body's blood travel. "Katara… it hurts." She noticed she just tied the bandages that strong and helped Zuko out. "Don't tell me you are still mad at me and your brother, we told you before, it was something we needed to do."

"Something you needed to do?! You expect me to believe that? Ever since you and my brother began playing that stupid game my patients list had grown twice its size!" Zuko looked away; he knew she would never understand. "Do you have any idea of how hard it was for me to see you like that? With your face burned and blood covered bandages, not to mention the expressions of you and my brother's faces, when was the last time you saw Sokka giving you a real smile?"

"…Actually… it is funny you mention that… he smiled… not one of his fake smiles, it was real… it happened today moments after our fight." Katara finished placing the bandages around Zuko's arms and then sat next to Zuko, keeping her angry stare at him. "He said 'She was smiling Zuko, she was smiling at me' I hadn't seen him smile like that for a long time."

"So the rumors are true, my brother is doing it again… I guess you are doing it as well." Zuko nodded in agreement, Katara just looked away. "I thought it was enough to lose Yue, when he began dating Suki I was glad, I thought he was over with the pain he was feeling, but once again he did it, why can't you both stop playing that game?"

"If you haven't noticed it yet, your boyfriend is also playing 'The Game!'" Katara slapped Zuko hard; tears were already falling from her eyes. "He broke the rules, no sisters included, believe me, he is not good for you."

"Oh, but I suppose you are." Zuko said nothing; he just stood up and prepared to leave. "Jet is different, he was able to leave 'The Game' aside because he loves me, and I love him back! Why can't you and my brother understand that?"

"…We can't… Katara, Jet is using you the same way Sokka and I use all those girls we have dated before, he is ruled by 'The Game', and that means you are his victim, yeah it's true he didn't broke up with you for the first 2 years, but that doesn't means he won't do it by the end of this year." Katara crossed her arms and gave her back to Zuko. "This is the last year, the most important one, once it ends it will be 'Game Over', Jet is only using you because he knows that way he has Sokka where he wants him to be, not because he loves you, by the end of the year, you will find it out the hard way."

Zuko left the room, Katara just stayed there sobbing weakly, not wanting to believe in Zuko's words, she was aware of what 'The Game' was, and knew most of the rules, she also knew why Sokka and Zuko were playing 'The Game', but she didn't want to believe Jet would use her, she loved him, and that was all that mattered.

Zuko found Mai sleeping peacefully at the waiting room; he couldn't believe she had waited for him for the whole time until falling asleep, Zuko knew Mai was already falling for him, but didn't liked the feeling, at least not anymore, it was once challenging, he used to enjoy it, but now it was hurting him, and so he walked away, ignoring Mai, not even daring to wake her up, he no longer cared.

"You may never understand how important 'The Game' is… I'm sorry Katara… I'm sorry… Mai." Zuko walked out of school just to find Sokka and Toph walking back to Toph's place, Sokka was rubbing his wounded head, and Toph was laughing at his pain, then it happened, Sokka smiled back at her, even knowing she couldn't see him. "Don't fall for her you idiot!"

Toph and Sokka stopped their march, they were far from where Zuko was and so they were unable to hear what he was saying, Zuko could feel his blood boiling when Sokka waved his hand to him and then gave him a thumb up. "I will see you tomorrow! I have a date!"

Toph hit him with her cane once again, and then walked away faster than before, being followed by a wounded Sokka who continued rubbing his head over and over. "Fool… you always have to love them back… you make me sick… what happened to the strong and determined Sokka who promised to take us to the top? Why are you this innocent?" Zuko searched for his motorcycle and then left the school, his mind being invaded by the memories of the days were innocence was gone.

* * *

It was a raining day, Sokka, Zuko and Jet as well as a bunch of kids their age where by the lockers; it was the last day of school, but the halls were in silence, no one was running out of school or surrounded by the happiness of the vacations, instead, they were looking at the crying teenager in the middle of the hall.

"How? How did you managed to do this? I was at the top! I was the law here!" Sokka, now wearing a basketball uniform, and no longer being the same skinny one everyone used to bully around just kneeled in front of the one crying. "You took everything from me! My friends, my girl, my reputation, my fans, my law."

"…I like your eyes…" The bully remembered those words, by the start of that same year he had bullied Sokka and Zuko, and 'destroyed' their innocence as a payback for Sokka looking at his now former girlfriend. "…They reflect hate… and at the same time fear… I wonder which one is stronger…"

"You… I will kill you!" Hahn punched Sokka hard in the face, Sokka just stood there, defiant, and never returning the hit, Hahn just flinched as every single guy in school turned their attention to him. "Don't look at me like that." He was shaking; every look was full of hate and disappointment. "Don't look at me!"

"…I'm going to say this once… so you better listen carefully, my name is Sokka, on my first day in school, I as well as my best friend were hurt badly, a bully whose name can't be mentioned attacked two innocent kids, one ended with a deformed face, the other one ended with his hopes and dreams destroyed to the brick of losing all innocence." Hahn began crying, he feared Sokka, he feared him a lot, he wanted to run away, but he knew he couldn't, all the school was against him.

"Why are you telling me this?" Hahn tried to win some distance but ended hitting his back with the lockers, there was no place to run, Sokka just sat next to him and kept an emotionless look no one ever though he was able to keep.

"That day, both kids made a pact; they were going to aim to the top, not minding the consequences, many were hurt in the progress, but everything gave fruits, at the end, they made it to the top, sinking every single obstacle in their way." Sokka placed his hand on top of Hahn's shoulder; he just flinched but stayed there, not being brave enough to run away. "By the end of the third week, I stole the girlfriend from the one whose name can't be mentioned, and not only that, I replaced him as the top basketball player of school, he kept bulling me, but suddenly, he began avoiding me, he was no longer the law… I was."

"…I'm begging you… leave me alone… I will do anything…" Sokka gave him an emotionless look, a look which was freaking Hahn out even more."

"I'm the law here… if I say you will have a hell of a school year for destroying the innocence of a couple of kids in their first day of classes the way you did, then guess what old man, it happens." Sokka stood up, his fists were closed, and tears of rage and anger were already falling from his eyes, Zuko was crying as well, hitting a nearby locker hard, every single person there looked at them both with confused eyes, even Jet who was one of their best friends couldn't understand what was going on. "Can you feel it? That wounded feeling inside of you? A feeling of total lose, a feeling of pain and hurt, a feeling of regret?!"

"Can you feel it?! Do you feel how we feel right now?!" This time it was Zuko the one yelling, he pulled Hahn by the collar so he would face him. "Can you feel the eternal burning sensation in my face? The pain of being deformed for life, the feeling of knowing this could have been prevented if you hadn't bullied a couple of kids in their first day just because of an innocent stare! Can you feel it?!"

Hahn cried harder, he looked like a crying little kid, he looked pathetic, and somehow he was. "That's enough Zuko, when a man cries like this it means he had lost everything… stand up." Hahn stood up, all the time shaking weakly. "This is what happens, when you mess with us, I don't want to see you ever again around my school, because if I do, I will make sure you keep crying like a little girl for the rest of your life as a student."

Hahn nodded in agreement, Sokka pointed at the doors of the school and at the raining city, Hahn just walked out of the building with a permanent stare at the cold floor. Finally, everyone there walked away, leaving Sokka, Zuko and Jet alone at the empty halls of the school. "Sokka? Zuko? What was all that about? I thought we were just going to scare him a little, not make him look like a fool in front of the entire school."

Sokka and Zuko remained in silence; Jet just looked at them both carefully for a while until Zuko directed his look at him. "You never lost your innocence Jet, be glad you still have it, Sokka and I did, and it was something we needed to do… I guess it is 'Game Over' now…"

"No, it isn't… this is just the beginning." Zuko and Jet exchanged looks, Sokka just walked toward the front doors of the school, standing there for a while, looking at the falling water drops and at the kids playing happily with the water. "How are we sure this won't happen again?"

"Come on Sokka, it is over now, you bullied a bully, and you are the law here, we don't need to keep playing this game, besides, I don't think I want to break up with the girl I picked at all." Sokka ignored that last while staring at a young Aang who played with his best friend and at a girl who ran toward them and joined the game, but soon, a bully stepped in their way, grabbing the girl strongly by the hand and drove her away from the couple of kids who wanted to play with her.

"It isn't over yet, I won't allow this to happen to anyone ever again, we are sticking to the original rules Jet, are you with us?" Jet thought about it for a second, but nodded in agreement when looking at his brother running happily around the raining green fields. "Then it is official, from now on, the 3 of us are ruled by 'The Game' and Jet, don't fall for the girl you picked, you know the rules."

"What's so wrong about staying with Ka… I mean my girl? Even knowing it is only a game, it still hurts to break with someone… didn't it hurt you Sokka?" Zuko placed his hand on Jet's mouth, shouting him up, Sokka just walked away down the rain.

"That was close; I thought he was going to cry again." Jet was confused, Zuko just waited for Sokka to be out of sight to set Jet free. "Don't ever ask him about what happened, he never broke up, but let me tell you, it hurt him a lot, more than what you will ever know… she was pretty, but he wasn't supposed to fall for her… when she died, Sokka lost the remaining innocence he had, and 'The Game' turned out to be everything he had left… this is how it feels… to forget all innocence."

* * *

Forgotten Innocence Trivia:

Tombstones! Choke slams! Last Rides! – These are all wrestling moves owned by professional wrestler Mark Callaway, better known for his in ring name, The Undertaker, as a fan of wrestling I figured out it would be fun to use wrestling as Toph's sport interest, while not being able to see, in future chapters it will be explained why she likes wrestling and how she knows that much of this sport.

Stunners! – A wrestling move and also a finisher from professional wrestler, now retired, Stone Cold Steve Austin, it is a move in which he 'stuns' his opponent by grabbing his opponent's neck and using his body to bounce in the ring, creating sort of a riverside impact which 'stuns' the foe.


	4. What it Takes to be Popular

What it Takes to be Popular

What can I say now? Oh yeah, this chapter is full with plenty of trivia, and I know you will enjoy them, since it is a trip inside of my mind, the source of all my ideas, they can come from watching a dog at the street or actually seen it happen in reality! So read the trivia and enjoy!

I don't own, blah blah blah, why do I have to say that all the time?

* * *

**What it Takes to be Popular**

**

* * *

**A younger Sokka walked around the halls of his new school, Zuko wasn't by his side since he was terribly wounded and his eye needed immediate surgery, Sokka's expression was emotionless, every single student looked at his bruised body and at his bandaged arms, but he no longer cared. "Are you ok?" Until then.

"Uh?" Sokka faced the girl, she wasn't a Junior High student, but was probably a year younger than him, he thought about ignoring her, but since she was the only person speaking to him, he was unable to do it. "I fell down… that's all."

"You are lying, someone hurt you." Sokka was amazed about the girl's beautiful eyes which looked at him with concern. "Where is your friend? The one with the bandaged eye?" Sokka said no more, he gave his back to the girl and continued walking. "Is he ok?"

"…No…" The girl took Sokka's hand and then pressed it carefully; Sokka could notice some students smiling at how cute they looked together. "Why are you holding my hand?"

"Because if I don't, you will run away from me." Sokka looked at the girl confused, the girl just smiled at him. "My name is Suki, I'm a good friend of your sister, she told me you were a nice guy, want to be my friend?"

"…Uh… I don't know…" Sokka tried pulling his bruised hand away from the girl, but the girl just wouldn't let him go. "…Fine… I will be your friend… but there is something you need to answer… do you know… what it takes to be popular?"

"Popular? Well, to be popular, you need to have a lot of friends, and be cheerful and nice to everyone!" Sokka gave Suki an emotionless look; she just smiled at the boy. "Well, I need to go, I have classes now, let's have another conversation sometime, bye!"

The girl waved her hand at Sokka and ran away happily and giggling all the time. "What a weird girl." Sokka continued his march around the halls, he was surprised, at first everyone looked at him with pity in their eyes, now it was different. They were looking at him and laughing softly about how cute he looked with the girl from before. "…Why are they looking at me like that…?"

His thoughts were interrupted, at the distance he saw Hahn walking his way, Yue, his girlfriend, was by his side. Sokka hid himself from Hahn, even knowing he wanted to take revenge from him he was scared of the bully, and could do nothing but hide at the corner. Hahn passed by his side and noticed him, but smiled at the bruised boy who was shaking with fear. "Fell from your bike?" Sokka cursed Hahn while biting his lips hard, but could do nothing but nod in agreement. "Be more careful next time, because you may end up in a hospital bed."

Hahn walked away after making fun of Sokka who slammed his fist hard at the nearest locker once he noticed Hahn was out of sight, startling a girl in the process who was about to open that same locker. "Ah! Don't be mean! You scared me!"

Sokka looked away ashamed and then began rubbing his wounded hand. "Sorry, that wasn't my intention." He began walking away when the girl took his hand carefully, staring at the reddish color of his wounded skin. "You hurt yourself!" Sokka rolled his eyes, his whole body was wounded, and another bruise wasn't going to make any difference. But then Sokka felt something funny, the girl was blowing his wounded skin causing him a tickling sensation.

"Hey, don't do that, you are tickling me!" The girl then kissed the wounded zone, Sokka blushed hard, and the people around the hall did nothing but stare at the pair with silly smiles on their faces. "What was that for?"

"I'm trying to help you feel better." The girl gave Sokka a beautiful smile and Sokka blushed madly. "Here, you can have my handkerchief; it will protect your hand." The girl took the mentioned pink item from out of her pocket and tied it around Sokka's wounded hand, and then she smiled at him before giving him a peck at the cheek. "Is that better?" Sokka gulped hard but nodded in agreement. "I'm glad, you are cute did you know that? My name is Ty Lee. I just arrived to the city a few days ago, I'm glad to have met someone as cute as you."

"Uh? Oh, yeah, sort of, thanks for your help." Ty Lee gave Sokka another kiss on the cheek and then jumped her way toward her classroom, Sokka smiled stupidly at the girl, and then noticed; everyone was talking about him, about how lucky he was, and about how handsome he was. "Handsome?" Some girls even waved their hands at him, he waved back. "So this is how being popular feels like… and it also means… someone is popular… when girls are with them… then… I finally found out how to be popular… and how to take revenge…"

* * *

The annoying sound of Sokka's alarm clock startled him out of his dreams; he fell down from his bed and slammed the floor hard, after a while, he finally stood up and slammed his fist hard at the alarm, shutting it off and probably breaking it. "Stupid alarm clock, stupid bed, stupid laziness, where is my stupid pillow?" Sokka searched for his pillow and then randomly threw himself toward the floor, landing on his pillow and hitting some objects in the progress around the messy room. "…Girls… That's what everything is all about… the key to popularity…"

He finally stood up and searched around the room for some clothing to cover himself with, in the way he found a pink handkerchief with the initials 'TL' carved on it. "I can't believe this, I could have the girl I always dreamed with and I end up playing a stupid game instead, but it's ok, after this school year, I will be on the top, popularity will never be a problem anymore… I feel bad for Toph… but this isn't about her, it is about me and Zuko." Sokka placed his pants on and then picked a blue shirt, not the basketball uniform he used to wear and then walked out of his apartment and out of the building.

It was a nice Saturday morning, but he didn't care that much about the weather, despite being popular, on weekends he was lonely, there was nothing to do and no one to talk with, his popularity only lasted the school period. On weekends he would usually wander around the city, it was that or staying all day watching TV and only God knows there is never anything good on TV during weekends.

Where to go wasn't a problem, he always ended up finding himself at school and staring at the empty playground for a while, such a boring life he had, but he earned it, his only real friend was Zuko, and he usually works on weekends. Sokka looked for his hand watch, the day was only beginning. "1:00 pm. Nothing to do until seven, this is surely going to be a long day." Sokka began walking again, this time toward the Bei Fong's apartment building, there were many buildings with the Bei Fong's name, but this one was the one Toph lived at.

He stared at the tall and black colored building for a while, fighting the urge to go inside and look for the girl he was supposed to be flirting with. "What is so different about this girl? Why can't I take her out of my mind… could it be that she is so hard to get that I'm falling for her?" Sokka kicked the floor; it wasn't a nice feeling, not after knowing he was supposed to break her heart because of 'The Game'.

"Sokka? What are you doing here?" Sokka turned around, there he found Aang, he was looking at him carefully, Sokka couldn't help but fake a smile toward his supposed friend, then his fake smile faded when noticing the ugly girl with a potato like nose clinging to Aang's arm.

"Nothing much, but it seems like you have been busy." Aang blushed, Meng in the other hand smiled innocently at Sokka. "So are you taking her to the zoo?" Meng wasn't able to understand Sokka's insult and began jumping up and down.

"Aangy! Will you take me to the zoo?" Sokka burst into laughter after hearing Meng calling Aang for his nickname, Aang just gave Sokka an emotionless look. "Let's go to the zoo Aangy! That would make me happy!"

"Ok I will take you to the Zoo! Just quit being so lovely Meng." Sokka slapped the back of Aang's head hard and then gave him an evil look; Aang then looked at the almost crying eyes of Meng and then took a deep breath. "Fine Meng, you can be all lovely again."

"Call me Mengy! Or perhaps Princess! Since we are a couple you should treat me as your lovely girlfriend!" This time it was Sokka the one shaking with fear, but then he laughed hard while Aang just blushed madly.

"This is too much!" Sokka gasped for air, Aang just ignored him. "Oh man! My stomach hurts!" Aang looked away, Meng just hugged Aang's arm carefully. "Ok I'm calm now, I'm glad things are doing ok between you and… princess Meng." Sokka fought his laughter, Meng just smiled at him.

"Yeah well, we began dating yesterday, so how is everything with Toph?" Sokka's laugher faded. "Not that good I guess. So the flirting God finally found his nemesis." This time Aang was the one laughing at Sokka.

"There is no girl I can't get Aangy…" Sokka laughed again, but this time Aang kept his usual grin, Meng also began smiling evilly. "What's with you two? Did I leave you speechless?"

"No girl you can't get uh? I wonder if that is true." Sokka flinched; sweat began covering his face, he slowly turned around and then fell in surprise, Toph was there, smiling at him with that usual smile he admired so much, Sokka took a while to admire her rough outfit. She was wearing a dark green tank with a broken heart stamp and over it, a light yellow sleeveless hood. In her left arm she had a green wristband with a skull. Black street pants and a green beret with feathery white pompoms on each side. "I wonder who the real speechless is." She gave Sokka her usual teasing smile, Sokka just gulped in reply.

"She looks so cool! Is that Sokka's girlfriend?" Sokka cursed the little girl, Toph just laughed out loud, which stole a blush from Sokka. "That means you are?!" Meng was filled with joy, but Toph moved her head in negation.

"This idiot is not that lucky, by the way, what are you all doing at my place?" Aang and Meng exchanged looks; Sokka just scratched the back of his head nervously. "You really do love me that hard? I'm still not impressed."

"I know that! I just wanted to see you." Meng made an 'aw'-like sound and Aang began laughing at how pathetic the supposed flirting God was. Sokka was embarrassed but managed to force a smile which of course Toph was unable to see as always. "Toph! Please go on a date with me!"

Aang and Meng exchanged looks once again, Toph just smiled to herself. "That was truly pathetic." Sokka could feel his blood boiling, he had never been embarrassed like this before, most of the time getting a girl was an easy task for him, but why was her so hard to get? "You own me a dinner at seven, but since you came all the way here and I'm feeling hungry I guess I will allow you to invite me, just this once… but it isn't a date."

Sokka smiled to himself, it wasn't a date, but this time it was Toph the one taking the initiative, and that lighted his mood a little. "…Toph… I will make a promise to you… by the end of this day… you will end up falling for me…" He wasn't sure about why he was saying that last, they weren't at school, he was winning no popularity points, but still, he was as determined as always.

Meng and Aang both felt their jaws dropping, but Sokka never cared about those two, actually, what he cared about was Toph's expression, her blind eyes were widened open, her lips were barely closed, Sokka finally managed to surprise Toph, but just for a few seconds since Toph's usual grin made an interesting comeback. "…Is that so…?" Sokka nodded in agreement, Toph just kept her usual teasing smile. "…Then I will make sure you forget about me by the end of this day…"

"Aangy… this whole situation is creepy…" Aang nodded in agreement, Sokka just smiled for himself, a real smile, he was cornering Toph, but she was determined as well, and was serious about her last statement, she was sick of Sokka, and he knew it, somehow this was no longer part of 'The Game', it was personal.

"I'm hungry already, and I'm in the mood for fancy food, ya know, I'm a society lady, I don't eat peasant's food." Sokka wasn't impressed, he knew she was planning something like that, but he never expected what came after it. "Why don't we make this a double date so Aang and Meng can come along? Let's celebrate their first date."

"You are evil." Toph smiled once again, but this time Sokka returned the smile, he was waiting for a chance like this one and so he took Toph's hand. "Since you called it a date, I guess I'm allowed to hold your hand."

"Is that so? Then I want more than just a nice meal." They both smiled evilly, Aang and Meng could do nothing but stared at them in fear, the situation was weirder than what they were expecting, and they could almost see dark auras coming out of Sokka's and Toph's bodies, full with determination. "You are not winning this one."

"Believe me, I will, you will fall for me, I promise you will." Sokka stared at Toph who despite being blind seemed to be staring back at him. Meng and Aang were scared, but after a couple of minutes, Sokka began walking, pulling Toph all the way around the city.

"Should we follow them?" Aang said nothing, he was curious about how this whole mess was going to end, and so the young 'couple' followed Sokka and Toph who seemed to be hand wrestling instead of holding hands.

The whole walk was made in silence until arriving at the Jasmine Dragon, a popular and semi-fancy looking restaurant and tea shop. The place was beautifully adorned with Chinese style objects as jade dragons and scrolls with Chinese writings all around the place, Aang and Meng were amazed at how beautiful the jade and emerald color walls were and how the golden painted writings were easily noticed.

The place was peaceful and smelled like hot jasmine tea which was a delight to Toph's supernatural nose but of course she wasn't going to let Sokka know that. "Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon! My name is Jin and will be your waitress, table for four?" The waitress was a young girl, about 16, who was wearing a turquoise Asian dress. Her hair was brown and arranged in a messy ponytail. She was a very nice waitress who smiled at every consumer with her cheerful grin. "Uh? I know you! You are Zuzu's best friend!"

Aang burst into laughter after hearing Zuko's nickname, Sokka just smiled nervously. "Yeah well, this isn't a social visit; we are in some kind of double date, so 2 tables for two please." Toph gave Sokka and angry 'stare' which Sokka ignored as Jin drove both couples to their respective tables.

"Zuzu! You have a visit!" The whole room was surrounded by laughter; Zuko just yelled angrily at Jin not to call him Zuzu and then walked his way angrily toward her. "Oh come on, you used to like when I called you Zuzu, and I know you still like it."

"Don't anger me in front of our clients! And quit calling me Zuzu, its annoying!" Aang and Sokka began laughing, Zuko then flinched when noticing both of his friends were there and looking at him wearing a traditional Chinese red tunic, which embarrassed him a lot. "What are you both doing here?"

"They are in a double date Zuzu, and I can't take their orders alone, I'm so useless I need your help." Sokka continued laughing in silence; Zuko just pushed his lusty-full friend away from him and took out some menus for Sokka and Toph.

"May I take your order?" Zuko said that last between teeth which stole the laughter of the four clients, Meng and Aang began looking at the menu, Sokka asked for the usual meal, and Toph just threw the menu away and waved her hand in front of her face. "Should I read the menu for you… miss…?"

"Nah, I want your most expensive meal and your richest drink." Zuko, Jin, Aang, and Meng all stared at her in disbelief while Sokka thought about asking for water instead of tea. "Oh and I want the dessert car to pass by in about half an hour, I'm really starving so bring the best desserts."

"Yeah… dessert car and the best of the house but miss… the best drink is sorghum wine…" Toph blew her bangs of hair away of her face ashamed and then asked for the best tea of the house, Meng and Aang also asked for their orders while Sokka wondered if he had enough money to pay and leave a nice tip. "Jin take these orders to my uncle, I need to speak to our client."

"Zuzu you are so mean, I just wanted to spend some time with you since we are working all the time!" Zuko gave Jin a killer glare, she backed off at that and walked away. "Take the orders to uncle Iroh, I get it, bye Zuzu!" She waved her hand sexily at Zuko who just slapped his own forehead hard as reply and then directed his attention toward Sokka.

"Are you trying to piss me off Sokka?" Sokka moved his head in negation. "Listen, I'm a busy person and need to work, and you know I can't always treat you, friendship and work are different subjects."

"I'm not looking for you to treat me, I'm on a date." Toph kicked Sokka from down the table but Sokka forced his pain. "A-anyway, it seems like Jin is still trying hard, but remember you are supposed to be dating Mai."

"Jin is nothing to me and you know it." Sokka smiled, Zuko just rolled his eyes annoyed. "Fine, it's on the house, but quit asking me about Jin, if you excuse me I have real costumers waiting." Zuko walked away angrily and ignored Jin who tried to talk to him during the job, Sokka just clutched a little, enjoying Zuko's situation.

"How pathetic, to tease your best friend until he treated you." Sokka said nothing, he just stared at Toph who began playing with her hair not having anything better to do while they waited for their meal, and since the place was totally full, it was going to be a long wait. "You know… Zuzu was lying… he feels something for that girl."

"How do you know?" Toph said nothing, she just 'stared' at nowhere with her blind eyes half ignoring Sokka. "She was Zuko's girlfriend until he broke up with her a few weeks ago, but he was never in love with her, or at least that's what he told me."

"He lied… I can feel his vibrations; his heart beat was running a little bit faster, his muscles were tense, he feels something for that girl… I find it interesting, why would he break up with someone he likes?" Sokka said nothing he just played with his fingers. "You are playing with your fingers, your heart beat is running faster, you know something and just don't want to tell me, I didn't know you were such a coward."

"It's nothing really; it just surprises me… so Zuko did fall for that girl… I wonder if he also felt for Song…" Toph raised an eyebrow, by searching on the vibrations she could feel Sokka was actually worried about Zuko, and not only that, it actually seemed like she was left in second plane which surprised her. "Zuko is stubborn, it is hard to read his real feelings, I guess I don't know him that well anymore."

"You really do care for him?" Sokka noticed what he was saying and then faked a smile toward Toph, he was talking about Zuko instead of flirting with her and he was ashamed by that last. "It's weird." Sokka raised an eyebrow at her.

"What's weird?" Toph stayed in silence as she felt Zuko walking his way toward them and placing their respective cups of Tea at their table and then leaving not saying a word to Sokka. Once Toph made sure Zuko was out of the way she continued.

"He is a fake." Sokka was surprised, Toph just took a sip of her tea and then faced Zuko's direction. "I have a good ear and have heard some rumors about you and Zuko, he is a badass and troublemaker, but his vibrations are different, just like if he was faking to be a badass."

Sokka flinched a little, it was true, Zuko only pretended to be a badass because that was supposed to be his character as part of 'The Game' the rules were complex, in order to be popular they needed a change of attitude, Zuko was the badass, Sokka was the sport type, those were things only Sokka and Zuko were supposed to know, but to the 'eyes' of a blind girl, appearances had a deeper meaning, Sokka never thought someone would find out or at least have a minor idea just as Toph. "Perhaps it is because he is at work; he can't be a badass here."

"I wonder if that is true, I have felt his vibrations more than once, yesterday when you were playing basketball with him his vibrations were more like today's ones, but when you wrestled him, they were different… I heard some things from you as well." Sokka gulped, Toph noticed but gave it no real importance. "They call you flirting God."

"Uh? That's not true; I'm not a flirting God! I mean you don't have to believe everything you hear, you don't know if it is true. "Toph smiled at him teasingly, Sokka just took a sip of his tea and tried to ignore Toph.

"I can tell you are lying!" That teasing voice of Toph made Sokka blush, Toph was surprised to feel those vibrations and then smiled. "Maybe not all the rumors are true, I heard from Teo you were a 'gamer' who only cared about popularity status… but you do care about others, not only popularity, you care about Aang and Zuko, I can feel it… and you care for me… don't you?"

"I think I do care for you." Sokka could feel his heart running faster, and Toph was able to feel it as well. "I'm not a bad person Toph… I just do the things I do because of care toward those I want to protect."

"I don't know what kind of things you are talking about but it doesn't matter to me." Sokka let a deep breath escape his lungs, if the conversation continued this way maybe 'The Game' would be discovered. "What I'm trying to say is I thought you were a fake who only wanted to stay 'cool' in front of all the school by making fun of the new girl, who's blind and geek."

"Well maybe that's true… or at least it was true… the truth is… I think I really do like you…" Toph said nothing for a while, she just kept her emotionless 'stare' at the guy in front of her, and then she finally laughed at him. "I'm being serious!"

"I know… that's what makes it funny; you do really think you have a chance? I mean, I never told you before, but now you know I can read your emotions, do you really expect me to believe you want something with me, when it is you the one who really don't know the truth?" The vibrations changed, this time Toph could feel Sokka was serious, for the first time ever, he was being serious, and Toph couldn't help to be intrigued by that last. "Anyway I don't plan to fall for you, so you might consider the fact of giving up already."

"I won't… you are falling for me! I will make sure you do!" The whole room went into silence, Toph couldn't help but blink a couple of times at Sokka, his hands were shaking, and his face was being colored by the blood heating his cheeks. "I will make sure you do."

Toph was left speechless, Sokka seemed to be so determined, for the first time ever, those vibrations she was feeling were intimidating, she didn't like Sokka, at least not the way he liked her, but she knew he wasn't a bad person and sort of enjoyed his company most of the time, these events were annoying her, she didn't want him to keep trying.

Fortunately for Sokka what could have ended like a cold edged reply from Toph was interrupted by Zuko placing their plates at the table angrily, silence was still surrounding the room until Zuko spoke out. "Enjoy your meal." The tone of his voice was full of anger which bothered Sokka a little, it sort of felt he was betraying Zuko by being this serious with Toph.

"You are not doing such a good job flirting me anymore." Sokka stayed in silence and began eating his meal, Toph ignored Sokka and did the same, for a while both Meng and Aang did nothing but stare at the couple, but after a while they continued eating their now cold meals.

At the distance, Zuko looked at Sokka carefully, he was annoyed, more than ever, so annoyed that Jin was scared to get near him. "He is an idiot! He is doing it again, why is he doing it again?" Jin walked toward him carefully, a worried look drawn on her face.

"Zuz… I mean Zuko… is this because of 'The Game'?" Zuko flinched and looked at Jin carefully, her face was no longer the cheerful one she always had, and she looked depressed. "I already know… I always knew…"

"…You knew all along…?" Jin nodded in agreement but forced herself to smile for Zuko. "How did you find it out? There aren't many who know about 'The Game', just Sokka, Aang and I… how long have you know about 'The Game'?"

"Even before you asked me to be your girl." Zuko was surprised, he looked at Jin carefully, she just kept her smile. "There is someone at school who knows, but I promised not to tell anyone about it."

"Before I asked you? Then why did you… you could have ended the game." Jin moved her head in negation and then walked toward Zuko, kissing his cheek softly. "Why? It makes no sense, you know the kind of person I am, you always knew, and despite that, you were my girl, not only that, the day I broke with you… you smiled, and wished the best for me… why?"

"That's because I refuse to lose to a game… so Zuzu… be aware that I'm still serious about us…" Zuko blushed a little, Jin just stole a real kiss from him after making sure she managed to strip Zuko of all his anger and then left. "We have work Zuzu, so get moving."

Zuko stayed there for a while, not really knowing what to think about his current situation, but soon he decided to ignore it all, at least for a while, and so he went back to work, forcing a smile to disappear from his face. "Everything is for 'The Game' there is nothing more, just 'The Game'"

Once the eating was over, Meng and Aang left for the Zoo leaving the not so in good terms couple alone. Toph was still mad at Sokka and he was ashamed and scared of his own feelings, which was the perfect time for Toph to continue with her promise of making sure Sokka would forget about her. "Ask for the desserts car, I'm still hungry."

"Uh? Oh yeah… the desserts car." While Toph wanted to anger Sokka, she was also in deep thoughts since she just forgot it was on the house, but Sokka never seemed to notice that either until Zuko placed the dessert car by their table. "Ah! Zuko! Ummm… hi."

"Don't 'hi' me." Sokka sweat dropped, Toph just took a random dessert and began eating, trying hard to ignore her annoying companion. "If you excuse me, I need to talk to Sokka." Toph ignored Zuko who just grabbed Sokka toward the back of the store. Once there he crossed his arms angrily and glared at Sokka. "What was all that I heard before?"

"Uh? Well, Zuko you see, I thought scoring some Toph-points would make things easier at school, I really feel nothing for her." Zuko grabbed Sokka by the collar and forced him to face him, Sokka wasn't his usual self, normally they would have started a fight, but this time Sokka refused to face Zuko.

"Don't lie to me, you always fall for the girls you flirt, but this is the first time I see you this serious, you know this is the most important year, we can't allow any mistakes, I said it before and I'll say it again, don't fall for her Sokka." Zuko was trying hard to control his temper, but he was slowly losing his patience. "You are such a stubborn idiot!"

"Watch it Zuko! You would be no one if it wasn't because of me!" Zuko had enough, that last comment was really painful, Sokka knew it and wanted to apologize but he found himself being hit strongly by an angry Zuko. Sokka fell down rubbing his wounded chin, Zuko took his tunic off and prepared himself for a fight, but Sokka just stayed there at the floor, not wanting to fight Zuko.

"I'm already tired of this! You are always thinking about yourself as a big deal! But face it! You would also be nothing without me! Don't you see it?! We are who we are because of what we have done for the past 3 years! We are who we are because of 'The Game'!" Zuko grabbed Sokka by the collar and was about to hit his face once again, but instead he pushed him to the floor once again annoyed.

"I sort of feel weak whenever I'm with Toph, it's just like I'm not being myself, I can't explain it… Zuko… did you ever fall for the girls you flirted?" Zuko wanted to ignore that last, but after the previous events there was no denying it so he nodded in agreement. "Such a cruel game, isn't it?"

"Falling in love or not, we are ruled by 'The Game' so there is no turning back." Sokka nodded and Zuko helped him up. "Remember what we are fighting for, aiming for the top, and in order to prevent what happened to us from happening to others."

"I know that, I just wish I had thought about an easier way, say, Zuko, who are you going to date when everything is over? I think I'm finally going to ask Ty Lee out." Zuko smiled to Sokka this time, the flirting God was making an interesting comeback.

"Who knows, I have my eye on your sister since the rule will be over." Sokka punched Zuko friendly who pushed him back. "But I'm afraid something is wrong, there seem to be someone delivering information about 'The Game' perhaps an ex-member."

"No ex-member would betray us, even Jet knows it is dangerous to do something like that… but Toph told me a while ago that Teo said I was a 'Gamer' fortunately only ex-members know what that means." Zuko rubbed his chin giving it some thoughts; Sokka just crossed his arms in his usual bossy way whenever he was around Zuko. "If Teo is giving information away, we can't shut him up."

"No wonder this is Jet's doing… this is dangerous, we can't touch Teo and Jet is having a conspiracy against us, and it looks like Toph is their new target." Sokka raised an eyebrow at Zuko. "Since Teo and Jet are against us, it means Teo was the one warning Jin about 'The Game' before I asked her out."

"Jin knew about the game all along? Then why did she…?" Zuko gave Sokka an annoying look which meant he didn't want to talk about it anymore. "Then I guess it's about time we take care of Teo… but the problem is Jet has full control of me because of Katara."

"Then I will spread some rumors, Katara has a strong relationship with one of her classmates, Haru, not in a romantic way, but whatever I say will be believed as the truth, that way we might anger Jet enough to break with Katara." Sokka thought about it, it wasn't the first time they did something like that but Teo got hurt because of something similar in the past, Haru was in danger as well.

"There is always someone getting hurt, but you must make sure Jet doesn't hurt Haru that much, I don't want another dagger in my conscience, I haven't recovered about Teo's 'accident' yet, I may never recover anyway." Zuko nodded in agreement, Teo was never part of their group, but was a victim, and till now the one more traumatized of them all. "Jet betrayed us after Teo got hurt… we lost a good friend, I don't want to lose my sister, so I will leave it to you Zuko."

* * *

Back at the restaurant, Toph was done with her dessert and as part of her plan to have Sokka forget about her, she decided to leave. It was a cruel move but perhaps enough to end his constant flirting attempts which were more annoying than funny, she was almost out of the restaurant when Jin stepped in her way. "Is everything ok? May I serve you another dessert?"

"I'm leaving so get out of my way." Toph rudely pushed Jin aside but the girl grabbed her arm carefully, trying not to anger the young girl more than she was now. "Want a tip? Then ask Sokka for it."

"Do you really want to hurt his feelings this hard?" Toph rolled her blind eyes annoyed and then pushed herself away from Jin's grab. "Sokka is a nice guy, he comes here often, he is always so cheerful and caring about everyone, but most of the time it seems like he is forcing himself to be happy, when he was with you, he didn't seem to be forcing himself."

"What are you? A matchmaker or something? I'm not interested in that idiot." Toph delivered Jin an annoyed look but the girl just smiled softly at her. "I don't actually care about what he might think; I want him to cut it off before…"

"Before you end up falling in love for him?" Toph kept her annoying look, Jin just giggled a little. "I tried to save Zuko from his stubborn self and his ideals of aiming to the top but I failed, but somehow I'm sure you can change Sokka, and if you do, I have my hopes that Zuko will change as well."

"So you do have an evil side, trying to make me stay for convenience." Jin said nothing she just grabbed Toph's hand and rubbed it carefully. "What's wrong with you? Don't touch me like that all out of a sudden you weirdo!"

"Your words are rough but you don't seem to hate anyone, not even Sokka, you are a nice person." Jin walked a few steps away from Toph and then turned around to see her once again. "I'm just saying… there are gentler ways to end a relationship… so please be gentler and think about other's feelings!"

"You know nothing about me… I'm going home." Toph walked away rudely ignoring Jin who just took a deep breath and began serving the costumers around the place. "Just who the hell she thinks she is? She should mind her own business and get a life instead of pissing me off like that."

Toph was stubborn, for Jin, it just seemed like Toph just wanted to be right about everything and ignore her true feelings. "Where is Toph?" Jin looked a Sokka carefully for a while and found concern and pain in his eyes as well as disappointment, Jin smiled to herself and delivered a soft smile to Sokka.

"She just left, but you can still catch her up." Sokka breathed out in disappointment and then sat down at is table, not wanting to continue with such a useless chase. "Are you really going to give up like this? It was you the one leaving her alone at the table, the less you can do is apologize."

"What are you? A matchmaker or something?" Jin found it interesting how alike they were but kept her usual smile. "It's of no use, Toph hates me, I never had a chance to begin with, I give up."

"Is that so? Then if she hates you, why did she leave all annoyed?" Sokka raised an eyebrow at Jin who made a matter of fact stare at him. "She was obviously mad, what I think is she was annoyed because you left her all alone, she may be though and stubborn, but she is a girl, and we girls don't like it when we are ignored."

"…I don't think I actually care anymore… there are many others girl out there for me… why should I bother about a stubborn dwarf an unfeminine tomboyish girl when I can have any girl I want easily?" Jin gave Sokka a sad look which Sokka tried to ignore but just couldn't. "I know you are about to say something to change my mind, so spit it out already."

"Actually I'm still thinking about what to say." Sokka rolled his eyes annoyed. "What makes her different from other girls? Why do you think she ignores you and treats you coldly? I think it is because she fears to fall for you."

"You thought that last just now?" Jin nodded in agreement, Sokka said nothing, he just stared at nowhere annoyed, but after a while, he finally stood up and walked out of the tea shop. "You are a weirdo, you know what 'The Game' is about and you are still rooting for me."

"You really think about it that way? But she is so cute; I don't think you have what it takes to break her heart." Jin smiled once again; Sokka just rolled his eyes and walked away toward Toph's apartment building.

Sokka had no idea about what to think about, just a few minutes ago he told Zuko 'The Game' was the most important thing for him and he believed in his own words, but not finding Toph at the table was actually heart breaking for him, so he no longer knew what to believe anymore.

Sokka's troubled mind was interrupted by a familiar view for his eyes, and so he smiled to himself, Toph was once again resting herself on top of a bench; Sokka couldn't help but burst into laughter. "So you didn't make it that far."

"I went out of home in a hurry so I never looked for my footwear and blind cane, quit bothering me." Sokka sat next to Toph who just ignored him. "No thanks I don't want you to take me home."

"I just wanted to apologize, you are mad at me because I left with Zuko aren't you?" Toph moved her head in negation. "Then you really want me to forget about you." Toph took a deep breath and placed herself into sitting position, being careful enough not to step in the hot pavement.

"I'm annoyed because you are annoying me." Sokka gave her a weird look but Toph waved her hand in front of her face. "Are you ready to forget about me?" Sokka moved his head in negation. "Stubborn."

"I'm going to keep trying." Toph blew her bangs of hair away from her face in annoyance, Sokka just smiled softly. "Sorry miss hard to get, but I guess this is a draw, you didn't fall for me and I didn't forget about you, so I think we are even."

"Whatever you say, Snoozles." Silence once again, but this time Sokka was comfortable with this kind of silence, it wasn't an annoying one, just a peaceful one blowing all his worries away. "Say, Sokka… why do you care for a tomboyish and unfeminine blind girl like me? There are plenty of cute girls out there… I'm not…"

"You are cute." Toph stood up annoyed by that last comment and gave Sokka one of her usual blind stares which Sokka was already getting used to. "Do I have a chance to make you fall for me?"

"You tell me, you are the so called flirting God who can have any girl he wants." Sokka laughed a little and managed to steal a smile from Toph as well. "You are not going to make me fall for you!"

"Ya know… I think you already have." Toph's eyes widened open and a blush appeared on her face, Sokka just smiled at that reaction. "See you are blushing, man I'm so happy!"

"You wish I was blushing… the sun is burning my cheeks… that's all." Sokka laughed even harder, Toph just hit him hard at the arm and then grabbed his neck wrestling style. "I'm not blushing!"

"You are!" Toph pressed his neck harder. "Quit doing the 'Master Piece' on me you wrestling freak!" Toph pushed the grab harder. "Ok you are not blushing! Break! Break!"

"You are such an idiot!" Toph finally broke the wrestling grab and gave him an annoying but still blushing face. "Hell, you are so annoying, you even learned wrestling language for me to break my grabs… sometimes I think you are serious about liking me, you are such a pain."

"Now I know you like me back, now the next step is to make you confess you do like me!" Sokka gave Toph a huge grin, the girl was about to hit him hard when he stood up from the bench and avoided the hit.

"You think you are so cool?! Why don't you come here so I can smack that smile out of your face!" Sokka kept his laugh while looking at the annoyed but still blushing face of Toph who walked from a side of the bench to the other one trying to get closer to Sokka and deliver a strong hit at his face. "Not fair! I will have my payback!"

"And I will get you to confess you have at least a minor crush on me." Sokka took a cool pose and then pointed at Toph in an accusative but cartoonist way. "Toph Bei Fong, you are so totally going to be my girl!"

"And you are so going to be a freaking beaten up by a girl, moron!" Toph jumped off of the bench, Sokka flinched and ran away from her in fear. "Come back here you noodle brain! I'm not going to allow you to speak to me like that! I'm going to beat the hell out of you! Come here so I can 'Tombstone' you!"

"Toph you are going to burn your feet! And you are too tiny to 'Tombstone' me!" Toph ran faster after him ignoring the pain of her burning soles and then tackled him to the ground and into a new wrestling grab. "Ah! It hurts! I give up! I give up! I give up!" Sokka hit the pavement various times, it was the usual way for a wrestler giving up a match by submission, but Toph kept the wrestling move on Sokka.

"It's a no disqualification match! You can't submit! So get ready to get the hell beaten out of you!" But even after saying that she let Sokka go and began rubbing her burned soles in pain. "Aw! Look what you made me do! Now my feet are going to hurt me the whole week!"

"Your feet?! What about my arms and neck?! You 'Master Pieced' me and then 'STFU' me you wrestling freak!" Sokka began rubbing his arms and legs in pain to which Toph laughed out loud, Sokka was amazed, the girl hadn't let out her blush the whole time, he once again was proud of his 'Flirting God' nickname.

"Look who is talking about being a wrestling freak, you studied wrestling techniques so you could flirt me, do you ever give up? You are giving me such a hard time, I can no longer ignore your idiot self! Are you really being serious about this?" Sokka smiled at the girl and then petted her head gently. "What was that for?!"

"If I kiss you now I will end up 'Tombstoned' so I thought this was the best move in store." Toph blushed madly at the mention of the kiss but punched Sokka hard. "Ok maybe I risked my luck way too much."

"Stupid, jerk, moron, easy going, bastard, pervert, annoying noodle brain." Sokka laughed at her once again, the girl just ignored him for a while but then placed her arms in mid air, Sokka raised an eyebrow and scratched the back of his head as reply. "What are you waiting for? Carry me back home, there are no nearby benches here and I can no longer feel my feet."

"Yes, my soon to be girlfriend." Toph gave him an evil 'stare' and Sokka was able to see a brand-new wrestling grab in his future, but ignoring that fact, he knew he was being way too lucky today, and that even if he wasn't earning any popularity points, he was enjoying the time with the wrestling freak. "Anyway, how come you know this much about wrestling if you can't watch TV?"

"My butler, Yu, taught me wrestling as self defense tactics, and I grew a fan of wrestling moves, he said I would need if someday to get rid of any pervert making his moves on me, but guess you are a pervert I can't get rid of easily." Sokka smiled and carried her piggyback style back to her apartment with a permanent grin drawn on his face, Toph was also smiling and was still blushing, but she still hated Sokka way too much to admit she may have a minor crush on him.

Around the corner, Zuko and Jin were doing a little research about Sokka's current situation, Jin was giggling madly at the couple still arguing and wrestling grabbing at the distance while Zuko just looked at the pair disappointed. "We used to laugh a lot when we were dating, and you know you can't fake a laugh, you did like me."

"I didn't… 'The Game' has no place for love; it only secures our popularity status, no more and no less, so quit bothering me, I never loved you, I used you, just as I'm going to use Mai, and just the way Sokka is using Toph!" Jin gave Zuko a sad stare which he ignored.

"…'Our relationship is over, I can't afford to fall for you again'… that's what you told me the day we broke up… and my answer was… 'At least you did fall for me… I wish you the best Zuzu'…" Zuko slammed his fist at the nearest wall; tears of anger and pain were already falling from his eyes. "Physical pain won't replace the pain in your heart; you are such a stubborn and spoiled kid, the wall doesn't have the fault anyway."

"There was nothing between you and me! I used you! Are you deaf?! I used you!" Zuko gasped for air, his face was red with anger, but Jin just kept her usual and caring stare at the freaked out teen in front of her. "I never loved you, you were a random pick, I pointed toward a random direction! And it turned out to be you! I never had a crush on you, I never cared about you, I never loved you!"

"On my birthday, you took me to my favorite place, the fountain at the park near the other side of the city, you covered my eyes with bandages and began firing some candles while I was left resting at a park bench while hearing the sweat silence of the night, then you kissed me softly and untied my bandages, the first thing I saw was your smiling face illuminated by the lights of the candles, and then the beautiful scenery you prepared for me." Zuko looked away but Jin forced him to look at her.

"That was all part of 'The Game' everything I told you for the whole year were mere lies, the same was with Song, I only dated you because of convenience." Jin kissed Zuko softly and Zuko couldn't help to kiss her back for a few seconds before finally pushing her away angrily. "Stop doing that!"

"You kissed me back Zuko, even now you have feelings for me, but if you are as stubborn as to fool yourself to believe you don't, and that your supposed game was only that, a game, then I pity you Zuko, because I loved you as you have no idea." Jin walked away from Zuko annoyed; he turned around and grabbed her arm strongly. "If you have something to say then say it now, or else I will be gone for good." Zuko's lips opened themselves a little, but nothing came out of his mouth, Jin waved her head slowly in annoyance and then delivered a last kiss to Zuko. "Good bye Zuko… tell uncle Iroh I quit."

"So you are quitting your job because of me?! Well guess what! That's not changing my mind! I never loved you!" Jin stopped her march, turned around and slapped his face hard.

"I began working at the Jasmine Dragon because of you; I'm not quitting the job Zuko, I quit about all those feeling I once had for you." Jin walked away, her face was full with determination, Zuko's one was immersed in a deep pain, Jin never gave up of Zuko, and he just pushed her away like that, for the first time ever, Zuko began wondering if 'The Game' was worth his loss.

* * *

What it Takes to be Popular Trivia:

Toph's Outfit – Her clothing for this chapter was inspired in a fan art as well but modified by me, the artist inspiring my imagination was 'Tyshea' the fan art's name is 'Modern Toph' Toph's outfit was a mixture between that fan art and Ruki's outfit from Digimon Tamers.

Tea Shop's Scene – Jin's and Zuko's interaction at the restaurant was inspired in an episode of 'Samurai Pizza Cat's' in which Speedy (The protagonist) argues with the female member of their superhero team, Polly, in the middle of their work at a Pizza shop.

Zuko's Waitress Dilemma - The part about having Zuko serving Sokka, Toph and the others at the restaurant, was also inspired in an anime, most particularly 'Lovely Complex' main character Risa works at a fast food store when her friends arrive and make fun of her being their waitress, between the members was Otani, her boyfriend, making things impossible for her, which was replaced by Jin in the fic. As a second waitress.

Miyi's Complain – For those who read the original version, the word or words 'Sweat Drop' was used more than a couple of times in the fic., co-editor 'Miyiku' complained after mentioning 'Sweat Dropping' Was an anime only action and that it was 'Hard to Translate' unfortunately, the original show did show an 'Sweat Drop' on episode, 'The Painted Lady' after Sokka bought a two headed fish and showed it to the gang, but, in honor of Miyi's concern in the fic. The word or words 'Sweat Drop' was replaced by several actions which of course where hard to replace.

Character Faking – At first Zuko was supposed to be a badass, but the idea of him faking being one seemed more interested as seen in 'Ouran High School Host Club' episode in which 'Honey' is forced to be a badass while his personality is cute and caring all the time.

Toph-Points – Ok this isn't actually a trivia but well, yeah, someone inspired me into placing that, co-editor 'Miyiku' mentioned the Toph-Points during one of our many meetings at messenger.

Master Piece – A gab used by professional wrestler Chris Masters. A grab that is supposed to be almost perfect and unbreakable.

STFU – It is a wrestling move used by professional wrestler John Cena, by now you may have guessed I'm addict to wrestling.


	5. Secret Origins

Secret Origins

Today it is "The Game: Secret Origins" time! On this chap you will discover the origin of 'The Game' the big deal after Hahn destroyed Sokka's and Zuko's innocence, told by their own tongues, yay! First POV fic I ever post, it was hard but I think I got their characters right… so, since I'm using the trivia part as the last part of my fics, you need to know each line is a switch between Zuko and Sokka tales after their respective flashbacks, that may make reading a lot easier.

I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender.

* * *

**Secret Origins**

**

* * *

**The weak sound of her apartment's door being knocked softly woke Jin up from her thoughts, she was never the daydreaming type, but after her last argument with her ex-boyfriend, Zuko, she hadn't been able to help it. She wasn't depressed, but for some reason she couldn't be her usual cheerful self anymore, it was a strange feeling and she had been questioning herself about it for the whole day, not actually finding out what was missing.

Once again the door woke her up and so she finally decided to attend the call, as always, she opened the door without even asking who was at the other side. "…That was one of the things I hated about you… you were always and will always be so carefree…" Jin said nothing, she just faced the floor and tried to close the door carefully, unfortunately, her ex-boyfriend prevented her from doing it by placing his biker style boot in the way.

"…I don't wish to speak to you Zuko… please leave…" Zuko said nothing; he just placed his hands on his pockets and looked at her carefully. "What do you want Zuko?" He made his way inside of her apartment and she did nothing to stop him. "As I told you … I already gave up any feeling I once had for you…"

"That's ok… I didn't come to make up things with you, as I told you… I used you for my own benefit…" Jin closed her eyes like trying to cut her tear's way down her cheeks, Zuko just took a sit at the coach of her small living room and waited for Jin to quit staring at nowhere and face him, once she did, he continued. "Since I used you and hurt your feelings that badly, and since you knew about 'The Game' from the very beginning, I feel the need to explain it all to you, so you may understand why I did what I did, and why I will do it again."

"I know enough, popularity status, aiming to the top, never keeping the same girl for more than a year, ending your relationship with the victims the first day of the new school period… I know it all Zuko… what left is there to know…?" Jin cleaned her tears away, Zuko said nothing. He just moved toward a corner of the coach and waited for her to take a sit as well. "…What are you trying to win by telling me this…?"

"Nothing, I just want you to know." Jin sat next to Zuko, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "…It all began the first day of classes, Sokka and I… we were bullied by a guy named Hahn, just because Sokka stared at his girlfriend Yue… it was… painful, not because of the beating up, but because of what it meant…" Jin was unable to understand; Zuko noticed it but continued anyway. "…You see… we had hopes, despite my face being burned, despite Sokka being a goofy kid no one was able to take seriously, we had hopes on being accepted, but then it happened, we were hurt both physically and emotionally… the scar on my face is not just physical, it's psychological as well… Sokka knew it, and he knew this scar was an impediment, that's why he created 'The Game' to make sure, this never happened to anyone again, and to make sure I had another chance to live a semi-normal life… the day we were bullied, Sokka said he had a plan for us to take revenge…"

* * *

"I will tell you everything once your eye is mended, I promise, just try to endure the pain." I was bleeding, my head was burning, my only useful eye was crying, and my body was aching, I may never know how was Sokka feeling after the beating he took, but I'm sure he suffered way more than I did, at least emotionally. "We are almost there Zuko." I own a lot to Sokka, anyone else would have probably left in search for help, but not him, instead, he carried me to the nearest infirmary, denying anyone who wished to help, he was unable to trust anyone anymore, and I sort of felt the same way.

"It no longer hurts… my eye… my body is hurting me a lot… but not my eye… it's not burning me anymore…" Sokka said nothing and just kept walking, he didn't want to say a thing since he feared to give me encouraging words that he knew were not going to be of any help, we both knew, my eye was never going to heal. "Why? Why do we have to endure this pain?"

"I don't know… but I swear this will never happen again, I won't allow it… it was too late to save us both… but it's not too late to save others… this doesn't have to happen again Zuko… and I will think about a way to stop this bulling…" I was confused, he said he had a plan, but at the same time he wasn't sure, but that no longer mattered, for me, life had no meaning anymore. Do you know how hard it is for a kid around the age I was back there to think that way? It really hurts… whenever I think about how I felt that day, it hurts me. I was a kid whose innocence was destroyed. "We are here."

Whatever happened at the infirmary is something I don't wish to remember and can't remember at all, but Sokka said it was painful, to hear my yells over and over again, and the nurses running from a side of the hospital to the other searching for towels to clean my loss of blood, perhaps in that moment Sokka lost the remaining innocence that was left in him, I don't know at all, but the next time I saw him, his eyes were blank, as if he no longer cared about anything.

"So-Sokka? Are you there? I can't see you." It was my third day at the hospital and I finally woke up, Sokka was blamed for my current state, since he refused to let anyone help me out, and because of that, I lost more blood than what was expected by the doctors. "Sokka?" I forced myself up of my bed even knowing I shouldn't have, once I was able to take a sitting position, I noticed Sokka was there, looking out of the window, with his eyes in blank. "…Sokka…? How long have I been sleeping…?" For a long time he said nothing, he just kept staring out of the window. "It is hurting me again… my eye… is that a good thing?

"No pain is ever a good thing Zuko." I was surprised by that last reply, who could have though someone as young as him would reply that way? "3 days… you have been sleeping for 3 days… your uncle just left a few hours ago, he didn't want to leave your side… but he said he had to work… it hurt me to hear that… to leave his nephew alone because of work…" I kept my silence, Sokka was being weird, and not in his usual goofy way, but in a scary one that could sink your mood easily. "…Katara was worried about you… she cried a lot…"

"…I don't like to see your sister cry… but… she cried for me… is that a good thing…?" Sokka moved his head in negation; I just lowered my head a little saddened by his last action. "I'm sorry… I worried your sister… and I worried you… I… I don't know what to say… I feel… weak… and empty right now… why am I feeling this way…?"

"Zuko… your eye will never heal…" I sort of knew that was going to happen, but it was a terrible shock to hear it anyway, my only useful eye was wide open, I felt like crying, but no tears left my eye, I just stared at nowhere, allowing my mind to fly away from reality and search for a source of distraction from my current state.

"Zuko!" I was woken up, by the door, I saw Katara wiping her tears away, I was never sure if it was relief or sadness what made her cry, but it surely wasn't something Sokka liked. "You finally woke up! I was so worried about you! Why are you always getting yourself in troubles?!" I said nothing, but it wasn't needed, she ran toward my side and hugged me hard, I never returned the hug, not that I didn't want to, I just couldn't.

"I'm leaving; this is making me feel sick." My attention was directed toward Sokka who refused to look back at me, he just left, slamming the door hard and leaving me there, perhaps Katara was by my side, but I felt alone, and I hated that feeling.

* * *

"So, let me see if I understood it all, you were bullied on your first day of school alongside your badass friend Zuko; and while he was at the hospital being all lovely with your sister… you planned revenge against this bully… sweet." Sokka laughed a little but then sneezed hard, it was raining awfully hard outside, they were both now inside of Toph's apartment building since for some reason, the girl couldn't allow him to leave, now they were talking about what made Zuko a badass, Sokka was extremely careful with his tale, never, mentioning a thing about 'The Game', he just replaced the word with revenge.

"He wasn't a badass yet, he was just a lonely kid with a deformed face… that's what convinced me in taking my revenge over Hahn, but first I had to figure a way to hurt him badly… Zuko's sake depended on it." And then another sneeze, which Toph accompanied with one of her own. "You are going to catch a cold… you sure you don't want to take a shower and have a change of clothing?"

"Hell no! If I do that you will surely try to take advantage of the situation you pervert." Sokka was hurt by that last but ignored the comment. "So… what exactly was what you did while Zuko was at the hospital? Did you went straight to this guy and began a fight in the middle of the school? I doubt the professors would allow that to happen."

"Starting a fight wasn't an option." Sokka began shaking and curled inside of the towel Toph lend to him, the girl rolled her blind eyes and sat next to him at the living room's coach in order for them to warm each others. "Actually, Hahn was really the king of our school, not even the professors could stop him, so I took a different course of action, I was going to use Yue to destroy Hahn's popularity… and so I did, that day I searched for her around the school, waiting for the exact moment she would be alone… which leaded me to the girl's bathroom."

"Wait! You hid yourself inside the girl's bathroom? There goes my plan to trick you into going inside… guess my fun ran out when I tricked you into the library." Sokka nodded, Toph just smiled softly, although she had no idea of why was she doing that.

"I hid inside the girl's bathroom because I had no choice, Hahn was always with Yue, and that was the only place I could speak to her in private, once I made sure she was alone, I went out of my hiding spot and locked the door…"

* * *

"A boy… inside the girl's bathroom…? Did you… mistake the bathrooms?" I couldn't believe her, I was waiting for a slap or for her to be yelling in surprise or fear, instead she was being all nice and cute toward me. "Your arms… they are all bruised… what happened? Are you ok? Do you need to see a doctor?"

"Why are you being so nice to me? Perhaps you pity me because it was your boyfriend the one beating me up like this." She wasn't aware of it, Yue was way too innocent to notice it, her boyfriend was a bully, and I wasn't the first victim, I was just the most traumatized one. "He beat me up because I stared at you on the first day of classes… and I want you to know, I plan to get my revenge, I will make him pay for what he did to me and Zuko… but I can't do it alone… I need your help."

"My help? Why would I help you? Hahn is my boyfriend, and I know him better than anyone does, he is always so nice with everyone, and he is caring and good hearted… why do you wish to hurt him this badly?" I wasn't joking, and she knew it, I knew it was a risky idea, to try and convince her to help me, but that was a risk I needed to take.

"One day, you will understand the truth… your boyfriend isn't who you think he is, and one day, I will anger him enough to do something terrible, and you will finally understand who the real Hahn is…"

* * *

"…Then… Hahn was the one hurting you badly… and while you were at the hospital… Sokka planned a conspiracy against him?" Zuko said nothing; he just stood up and walked toward the fridge in search of something to eat. "…Perhaps it is my fault since I never asked you about your scar… but for you to know, it wasn't because I didn't mind at all, the truth is, I was afraid to hurt your feelings…" Jin stood up and closed the fridge's door before Zuko could take something out of it, and then she walked toward the oven and took some pasta out of a nearby cabinet. "I feel this is going to take longer than what I expected, I will have dinner ready in a few minutes."

"…I'm glad you never asked about my scar…" Jin stared at Zuko for a while as he made his way once again toward the coach and sat there. "Wherever I go, people stares at it, you were the first and perhaps only person who never touched the subject or stared at it in disgust… even Mai asked me about it not long ago… just why were you so different from other girls?"

"…Zuko… this is no time to discuss that… I don't want to touch that subject…" Zuko nodded in agreement, Jin just went back to her cooking. "…But if you really wish to know… I never thought about your scar as a deformation… I always thought it was more important to understand your feelings than they way you looked… I guess I never managed to understand your feelings at all…"

"No one will ever be able to do that, just Sokka does know how I feel… and he is the only one able to cheer me up… but I must tell you, it wasn't always like that…" Jin placed the pasta inside of a pot full with water and began cutting some tomatoes and searching for condiments while Zuko continued. "…Around those days… Sokka and I grew distant, he never placed feet at the hospital, and that hurt me a lot, he was supposed to be my best friend, I thought he had betrayed me… but I was wrong… he was already placing his plan into motion, or at least finding out what to do…"

* * *

"Where is your brother, Katara…? I have been here for a week and I haven't seen him, is he ok? Is he mad at me? Why doesn't he come to pay me a visit?" As usual Katara ignored my questions, she was always taking care of me and talking about how things were going on at school, but she never said a thing about Sokka. "Are you listening to me?"

"There you go! I peeled the apple perfectly! Now you can eat it, open wide!" She smiled for me, I was getting used to her smile and to her company, I was slowly recovering, not from my wounds but from my depressive state, it was all thanks to her support and her constant smile, it's not a secret to anyone, I had a crush on her, of course I would never admit it, but I really liked her. "Eat up; I worked hard peeling that apple."

"Katara, I have had way too many apples already, I don't think I can eat anymore." She was about to ignore me as usual when the door of my hospital room was opened, I was glad at first since it meant Katara wasn't going to force me to eat my seventh apple, but then my eye blinked twice, Sokka was by the door, a new look in his eyes, one full of determination. "So-Sokka?"

"Katara, I think I told you to leave Zuko alone." He was being cold, Katara just stuck her tongue out at her brother in annoyance, but Sokka never minded that and pointed out of the room, she followed his order without gestation, that also surprised me, normally Katara was the one bossing Sokka around. "That girl annoys me a lot, always being so cheerful and happy about anything… but that's of no importance, the doctor said you will soon be allowed out of the hospital…" I smiled, Sokka just looked away annoyed. "Don't smile like that you idiot… what's there to smile in your current state."

"Well, I'm finally making it out of the hospital; being honest my butt was tired of this bed." I joked, he ignored me. "Also, I'm glad you came to visit me… I was worried; I thought you no longer cared about me… I thought you had left me alone as everyone else did when my father… did this to me…"

"Whatever… I couldn't come ok? I was busy preparing everything up for your return… everything is ready or at least almost ready. I still need to wait until certain girl makes the final move…" I was unable to understand, but I think that was the point all along. "…Zuko… do you trust me…?" That last question was a surprise, but I nodded in agreement anyway. "…I did something at school… something dangerous… I'm being bullied around more than ever, but if everything turns out as I have planned… it will be worth my bruises and torments…"

I was unable to notice it at first, at least not until he mentioned it, bandages were covering Sokka's arms, and by watching carefully the way he walked, I knew his leg was also failing him. "Sokka… what happened to you? Why are you this bruised?" He sat by my medical bed and stared at me, his eyes were creeping me out, never before have I ever seen him looking at me like that.

"…I won't tell you until you live it firsthand… Zuko, I want you to understand that everything that is going on at school is because of you… and… something bad is going to happen to me when you come back… I just want you to promise… you won't blame it on yourself…" I said nothing, I just nodded in agreement, and Sokka never said a thing after that, not even if I asked him, his eyes were no longer full with determination but with fear, something terrible was going to happen at school, I could feel it.

* * *

"For a whole week, I was bullied around in the middle of the recreation time… but I earned it, after all, it was I the one always angering Hahn on propose." A Thunder stroke at the distance and suddenly the lights went off. "Oh no… and just when Jeff Hardy was about to use his finisher and get the victory." Sokka was talking about the Wrestling show they were looking at, or better said Sokka was looking at since Toph could just listen to everything that was going on. "It's so dark in here, I can't even see."

"Oh no! What a nightmare!" Toph began giggling happily; Sokka was offended by the comment but then laughed out loud. "Don't try to take advantage of me just because the electricity died, remember I'm blind, darkness is nothing unfamiliar to me."

"I'm merely surprised you know what darkness is… anyway, don't you have any kind of candle around here? Of course you don't, you are blind, you don't even turn the lights on… but perhaps you can lead me to a window." Toph nodded and took Sokka's hand, and then walked him around the darkened room. "Not so fast Toph, remember I can't see where I'm going."

"What's the big deal about that? I was born blind and I'm not complaining, what's so great about being able to see when you are such a scary cat when you can't?" Toph searched for a window inside of the new room she was at, she opened it carefully and allowed the little light from the evening rainy sky to light what seemed to be her room. "Seriously, being able to see must suck, I really don't think I'm missing that much."

"…You have no idea…" Toph raised her eyebrow at Sokka; he just gulped hard while he admired the beautiful image in front of him. The little light hitting Toph's face made her look beautiful, more than usual, and her pale blind eyes seemed to shine silver due to the little light reflected on her eyes. He wanted to touch her cheeks and run his fingers around her silky hair, but somehow he managed to win control over himself once again. "Ah! Mind if sit on your bed?" Toph nodded. "Hey, look! A stuffed badgermole, I didn't know you were the stuffed doll type, I have a stuffed Eel-Hound at home."

"That was something I didn't wanna know… anyway, you were telling me about your brilliant plan to take revenge over Hahn, you better get going before I get bored and decide to kick you out of my apartment and out of my father's building… so… what happened next?" Toph took a sit at her bed next to Sokka who blushed at the situation. "Well, are you going to let me know or will you keep staring at me the whole day?"

"…Normally I would pick the second… but you wouldn't like it… Anyway, I was slowly managing to get what I wanted, Hahn wasn't being careful enough… soon, he was going to lose his temper in front of Yue, and when that happened, the beginning of his downfall would start… although… I wasn't sure of how longer I was going to endure the punishment…"

* * *

"Sokka! You must stop this at once; it makes me sad to see you like this." Suki is… actually Suki is now my ex-girlfriend, although around those days we were just friends, she tended my injuries most of the time since I didn't want to bother my sister more than needed, no matter how hard my life was, I cared for Katara and didn't want to have her all worried about me. "Sokka, please, quit being such a stubborn kid and give up, Hahn is too much for you to handle, he is hurting you a lot."

"…Shut up Suki…I'm already winning this one… Hahn is losing his patience… soon… he will explode and beat me up in front of Yue… she is soft hearted, she won't allow it… I'm sure of it… all I need to do is endure it…" My whole body was a mess, my arms were covered with bandages and my left leg was killing me after beinh slammed at a nearby locker, it was now common knowledge of the students that Hahn was a troublemaker, but no one dared to do a thing to stop him, what I needed was to convince Yue into doing the right move.

"But Sokka… you are hurting yourself, this is a fight you cannot win, give it up Sokka, no one will blame you for giving up." Perhaps it was true, but that wasn't even a choice, now everyone but Yue knew who the real Hahn was, and his popularity status was slowly decreasing, but quitting would restore his popularity to normal, there was no turning back, not for me. "Please Sokka; I don't like to see you hurting yourself like this."

"I'm not going to give up… this is for Zuko… he will soon come back to school… everything must be ready, I must… anger Hahn enough to knock me out in front of her… just then… just then… everything will be over…"

* * *

"He planned it all perfectly; my comeback to school would mark the beginning of 'The Game' and the downfall of Hahn." Jin could see Zuko's eyes filling themselves with hatred and pain, it hurt her somehow, she wanted to comfort him, but she really wanted to give up her feelings on Zuko. "…These definitively aren't pleasant memories Jin…"

"I can see that… I did hear there was a commotion between a junior and a senior High School student… everyone was speaking about it… but around those days I wasn't interested in those kinds of things and just ignored it… then I heard something terrible happened to the younger Junior High student… that youngster… was it… Sokka?" Zuko nodded, Jin lowered her head at that last, Zuko was depressed, she wanted to comfort him, she desperately wanted to, but she couldn't.

"Sokka did it for me… he risked his health, his life, everything to give me a second chance… it hurt me a lot, more than anything… but I also lost something very important by his actions… Sokka lost his innocence when I was destroyed by Hahn… and that day, Sokka made sure I lost the remaining innocence and hope I had in me… but I wouldn't be here… aiming to the top… if he hadn't… is dinner ready? I'm really starving." Jin could barely believe the sudden change of subject, but instead of getting angry at her ex-boyfriend, she nodded and walked Zuko toward the kitchen.

"What you are saying is impossible Zuko, no one can lose innocence, no matter how hard life can be you will only lose your innocence when you reach the grave, not before." Zuko moved his head in negation and sat at the table. "You are such a stubborn person, you were always like that… just tell me what exactly happened to Sokka."

"…The day I finally came back, everyone looked at me with pity in their eyes, I thought it was usual since I was all beaten up and still had my eye mended, but something was different, the whole school was in silence, whatever Sokka did, surely affected the whole school…"

* * *

"Why is everyone looking at me like this? Is my mended eye this scary?" It wasn't until Sokka stopped my march when I noticed they weren't looking at me but at us both. "Sokka? What is going on?" As usual, there was no reply, but it wasn't needed, fear invaded me, not too far from where I was, Hahn was standing, a look full of hatred was drawn on his face, I wanted to run away, but Sokka took my hand before I could escape.

"…Just relax Zuko, he is not going to hurt you… I swear he won't… just trust me…" I nodded weakly, I was really scared, but I believed in Sokka. "Does it hurt Hahn? To know you ruined my best friend's life like this? Just look at him! Do you understand his eye will never heal ever again?!" That's where everything went out of control, if this was Sokka's plan, I didn't like it. "You bullied me… you ruined my best friend's life… who is next Hahn? Who are you going to hurt next? Whose life are you gonna ruin now? I'm tired of this! Do you hear me?! I'm tired! And I swear for the good eye of my friend, I won't ever let you lay a hand on him ever again."

"Well I had had enough of your crap!" My useful eye widened open in surprise when I saw Hahn hitting Sokka's face hard and the string of blood which came after the hit, although Sokka endured the hit and managed to stay on his feet, I was afraid for his health. "You had been such a pain lately kid, and I'm tired of it, do you have any idea of who you're messing with? I own this school kid, I'm the king, and you had been messing with the king for far too long!" Another hit, but Sokka refused to fall, he didn't even fight back, he just allowed Hahn to punish him. "What's the matter now kid? Uh? You thought you were so tough? What was that about not letting me lay a hand on your best friend? I will tell you what it was, bull shit!" A third hit and so Sokka fell to his knees, I couldn't even move, I was unable to understand it anymore.

I saw with sadness how Hahn pulled Sokka by his ponytail and lifted him in the air, seconds before delivering another hit to him right on the face, blood began falling from his mouth, and I finally had enough. "Leave my friend alone!" I tackled Hahn for him to free Sokka, it worked and I sort of managed to leave him without air for a few seconds and helped Sokka up. "Sokka! Come on buddy, wake up, Sokka!" He was barely conscious, that last hit did a great damage to him. "I will take you to the infirmary, everything will be ok."

"You won't do such a thing; I will prove your friend wrong by hurting your good eye now." And he would have done it if Sokka hadn't pushed me out of the way and received that hit for me, I was left speechless, Sokka was knocked unconscious, or at least, that's what I thought, he was fighting to stay awake. "You moron!"

And it finally happened, the sound of a strong slap was heard, Yue, the same girl Sokka stared at innocently the first day of classes, and Hahn's girlfriend, had just slapped her boyfriend, the most popular guy in school. "That's enough! How dare you?! He is just a kid! Do you have no heart?!" She walked toward Sokka and hugged him, Sokka finally quit the fight and fainted, I couldn't believe it, he endured the pain until Yue had stopped the fight. "It's over Hahn, I won't let you hurt him anymore you monster!"

And so it began, everyone at the school's hall began yelling at Hahn, calling him monster, bully and many others worst words, not even his popularity could save him now, he had knocked unconscious a kid in the middle of the school, destroying his own popularity.

* * *

"When I finally woke up… I was on a hospital bed at the school's infirmary, now that I'm older I understand my actions weren't that smart… but I would gladly do it again… after all… my actions placed me where I am now… I wouldn't change it for anything…" Toph 'stared' at Sokka confused for a while, Sokka noticed her expression thanks to the moon illuminating the night sky despite the now calm rain.

"You surely went through hell to ensure Zuko's well being… I must admit that is impressive… but it doesn't quit being stupid." Sokka nodded in agreement and scratched the back of his head nervously. "How can you be so carefree? That guy, Hahn, could have hurt you badly, you risked your health, and probably your life to give Zuko a second chance, I don't understand it… I think it was stupid… but for some reason, I just feel you did the right thing."

"Sometimes I wonder if I did… there is more into it that I hadn't told you… unfortunately… I can't say anymore… you are the first person I have ever spoken to this freely, it is a shame I can't continue…" Toph smiled, Sokka was surprised by that smile. "Toph… I don't want to ruin the moment, I'm having a good time with you but I must leave before I ruin it, too bad we were unable to know the ending of the fight."

"You are not planning on leaving, do you? It is still raining outside, beside, this is the first time I'm actually enjoying spending some time with you instead of wanting to ruin your hopes of flirting me… you haven't even tried yet." Sokka smiled, Toph although being unable to see, managed to return the smile.

"Believe me, I wish to try flirting you… but I'm just enjoying the moment way too much as to ruin it, perhaps I will try at school… or perhaps… I will just give up… I don't want to end hurting you…" Sokka stood up and was about to leave when Toph took his hand preventing him from leaving.

"Come on Snoozles… do you really plan on giving up that easily? Just when I'm about to fall for you?" She was teasing him, she wasn't at all falling for Sokka, not hard enough at least, but she wanted him to keep trying. "Don't give up quiet yet… I really need to know… if you are being serious about this…"

"…I also wish to know… but I thought you wanted me to quit trying, why the sudden change of heart?" Sokka was able to notice a minor blush at the girl's face, which of course stole one from him as well. "Toph… are you…"

"This is the first time I ever feel your vibrations being this honest… I'm not falling for you… not yet… and believe me I don't plan to… but you already have true feelings for me… and that is intimidating…" Sokka could no longer stand it; he placed his hand on top of Toph's face, and leaned closer to her. "Stop it… don't… if you do… I…" He ignored her, Toph backed off trying to win some distance but found herself hitting the wall of her room, there was nowhere she could run to since Sokka had already placed both of his arms around her shoulders, hugging her close to him, his lips were ready, but Toph was still trying to avoid them. "…Please don't…"

And with those last words, Sokka stopped, just a few inches before connecting his lips with hers. "…This isn't right…" Sokka moved away from Toph and stared at the floor, Toph was blushing madly but recovered fast, she was angry, angrier than ever, but she forced herself to calm down and don't punish the bold teen trying to seduce her. "I'm sorry… I did ruin the moment after all… I don't want to hurt you Toph, I love you, I do love you… I can't hurt you the same way I did with Yue and Suki… I won't… I give up… it is 'Game Over' for me… forgive me…" Toph was unable to understand it, but Sokka wasn't in the mood to give her more explanations, he just stood up and left her room, Toph stood up slowly and walked behind him, she stopped by the stairs and 'stared' toward the direction she knew Sokka was heading to.

"Are you being serious? I won't fall for you and I surely don't want to fall for you, but that doesn't mean I don't like you… sure, I'm mad because you tried to kiss me, but I do enjoy your company whenever you are not stepping on my nerves or ruining it all trying to flirt me… are you willing to ruin that?" Toph was being as cold as always, Sokka knew it, but managed to smile, a fake smile, Toph could feel it. "…So… it is really over… no more flirting? No more arguing? No more internal conflicts with your feelings toward me?"

"I already went through those conflicts… that's why I'm giving up… listen Toph, I'm not who you think I am, I did tell you about my past and how I made it to the top of popularity by tricking Hahn into beating me up and in the progress, turning the attention he lost toward me… but I never told you what happened after, the pact I made with Zuko, the dangerous game we plaid, many were hurt to ensure our popularity… and if I keep doing this… you will get hurt as well, many times I have had these feelings of regret… but you are the first girl I meet I don't dare to hurt, so I will just… give up… that's all I have to say… from now on I will quit bothering you… for a blind girl, you surely know how to open someone's eyes." Sokka stepped out of the apartment and walked out of the building and into the soft rain falling.

Toph just stood there not actually believing what was going on, she knew Sokka screwed it up by trying to kiss her, but she wanted to forgive him, not because she had feelings for him, but because she was starting to experiment them. "Sokka you jerk!" A lonely tear rolled down her cheek, she cleaned it away and slammed the door of her apartment closed with anger.

* * *

"Sokka always commits the same mistake… he always ends up falling in love with the girls he flirts… the first one was Yue, the plan was simple back then, he won Yue's interest and she became his girlfriend, with her by his side everything was ok, Hahn wouldn't touch him and if I remained by his side, I was also popular, he was the only 'gamer', and there was no rule of ending a relationship the first day of a new school period, it was that simple…" Zuko faced his empty plate; Jin just stared at him with curiosity.

"I remember Yue, she was the sweetest girl in school, not the more popular one but the one with the kindest heart… but one day… she just disappeared from school." Zuko nodded, that last puzzled Jin a little. "What happened to Yue?"

"…She was sick… and she never mentioned it to anyone, her health was weak… a simple flu was mortal for her, it was a powerful illness, but she… decided to live her life to its fullest…" Zuko fought the tears back; Jin was unable to understand why he was crying but hugged him, trying to comfort him. "…Sokka was finally able to smile again… and so was I… everything was ok, we weren't bullied anymore, we had tons of friends… and Yue, she was always taking care of us, she was always so sweat and caring… I couldn't take it when she passed away, and Sokka… he never ever smiled again, at least not a real smile… he could only think about her, he missed her, and he was so miserable for that… I tried to help him out, but he was never able to be himself anymore, even now he just pretends everything is cool, but the truth is he still misses Yue, and that consumed him, he grew obsessed with 'The Game'"

* * *

"…I lost it all… just look at me Zuko… I'm almost the king of this school… I was so close to reach the top, and once I had, everything was going to be perfect… Yue was supposed to share my happiness… I was slowly recovering my innocence, she made me feel so… in peace… and now she is gone… once again, I'm just a miserable kid who has nothing…" I tried to comfort him, but it wasn't working, he was so consumed by his pain that he was deaf to any explanation.

"Come on Sokka… Yue was my friend too, and I miss her a lot, but, don't you think she will be sad if she knows you are hurting yourself by thinking about her all the time?… she is also sad Sokka, I'm sure she misses you a lot, but that won't bring her back… she was sick, and she kept it a secret for you not to worry about her…" The doctors said she lived more than what she was supposed to, and it was just because of her happiness and her strong will, Sokka blamed himself for Yue's passing away, after all, he placed a strong burden in her shoulders, he thought, that had cut her life.

"She was worried, because she knew Hahn would surely take his revenge on me someday, just as I did, but I won't allow that to happen… 'The Game' is the answer, I played it once and it worked, I will keep playing it and I will keep this school safe from bullies, right now I'm not in the better conditions to play it… but soon I will, and I will take over the control of this school, no one will ever destroy anyone's innocence, not in my school, that's a promise… Yue… Zuko… I'm doing this for you both… I will save this school from bullies…" He was being weird, it was just like if he was possessed by an evil spirit.

"You can't play 'The Game' Sokka, not in your current state… but I can… just tell me what I have to do, I can also be of help, I want to protect this school as much as you." I didn't mean it back then, I just wanted to help Sokka feel better, I didn't think he would agree with my offering.

"You are of no help in your current state Zuko." He was talking about my scar, it was never going to heal, and we both knew that, but I still wanted to help. "We need a new personality… your scar may be of help, it makes you look like a badass, you may want to act like one as well, think you can do it?"

It made no sense at first, but Sokka had planned it all carefully, he also knew I was going to ask him to let me be part of 'The Game'. "I guess I can try, but… why do I need to become a badass, I don't like intimidating others, and I doubt that will help me get new friends… you sure this is what I need to do?" He nodded.

"You need to… it's the only way, your scar will intimidate anyone, we can put it to a good use… first you act as a badass and earn the respect of the bullies, once that is done you will take over the control of their kind, you will be a subject of attention, then we strike, we look for a timid and weak hearted girl and convince her to be your girl… the attention grows toward you, a badass with a good heart, surely an object of female admiration, and someone men will look forward to…" He had a point, it surely was a nice plan, I did have the tools to become a badass, but I was unable to understand the girl part.

"A girl? You want me to date a girl? How am I supposed to do that? This scar is horrible Sokka, no one will ever notice me." Sokka never faced me; it was like he knew what was going to happen.

"There is a girl, also a first grader at High School level… she is timid and she looks at you all the time… her name is Song… if you really wanna help me take control over this school… you will date her… your character is the good 'hearted badass' get used to it… and don't dare falling in love with the girl… you will break up with her the first day of the new school year… it is risky to keep the same girl for more than a school period, girls will lose interest and we might end up falling in love with our victims… if that happens… it is 'Game Over'" Song was the second victim of 'The Game', following Sokka's advice, I became the badass he wanted me to be, and also seduced Song…

* * *

"I did try not to fall in love with her… and I did… but it did hurt when I was forced to break up with her… that same day, Sokka asked Suki to become his new girl… and he suggested me to point toward a random direction… it turned out I pointed at you… I was unlucky, I never spec to fall for you so fast, it was different than before; I was enjoying it, even knowing I shouldn't have… Sokka was also enjoying his time with Suki, but … it was decided even before we began dating you both… it was all part of 'The Game' he gave me a chance to retire… but I refused after lying… I told him I had no feelings for you… and 'The Game' went on… I lied for him… because I knew how hard it was for him to date his best friend and destroy the strong friendship they had just because of a stupid game…"

"But… Zuko… why are you still playing 'The Game' you and Sokka are on the top of popularity, Hahn is no longer at school, and there are no bullies anymore, why keep playing this game?" Zuko stared at Jin depressed and took a deep breath.

"This is the most important year Jin, when it is over, Sokka and I will be graduates… thanks to our reputation, we will win instant popularity at our new school… we will have no need of 'The Game'" Jin nodded understanding the point, but Zuko wasn't over yet. "But what about Zozin's School, once we are gone, bullies will come back and perhaps, they will destroy the innocence of many… before leaving… we most train our successor, for him to keep the school safe when we are gone."

"That's an extremist way of thinking… you both have no right to control others like this, everyone is free to do what they want, you don't need to control them Zuko, just allow them to live their lives." Zuko moved his head in negation; Jin just stared at him depressed.

"You may never understand… the pain we suffered is one we don't wish for others… by the end of this school year, I will end my relationship with Mai in a cruel way… she will be depressed, but she will endure it… the important part is Sokka and our new integrant, Aang, I am just a mere distraction, a tool to make Sokka look as the perfect guy… but… it is all planned, Aang picked the perfect match for Sokka… that blind girl, Toph, she is perfect for our plan, a young girl of the same age that Aang, with her heart broken by the most popular guy in school, and with a caring boy ready to comfort her." Jin was surprised by that last; the plan seemed crueler than what she thought. "Once Sokka breaks Toph's heart… Aang will be there to comfort her, it is cruel, but only then Aang will be ready to take over 'The Game' and keep our legacy alive."

"Zuko, you can't be serious… Sokka… he loves that girl… using her like that is selfish and cruel, inhuman… you can't allow that to happen… how can you live with yourself knowing such a cruelty awaits to such an innocent girl as Toph?" Zuko stood up from the chair of Jin's dining room and walked away. "Zuko! Stop! I now understand the meaning of 'The Game' so I must let you know… you may believe you are doing the right thing… but you both are suffering, this way of life is miserable… just quit before you do something horrible."

"…Once this school year is over… Sokka and I will be free… no more games… no more pain… Toph is the key to achieve that goal, the perfect tool… once her heart is destroyed, and her innocence is lost… we will be able to leave in peace…" Jin didn't like what she was hearing. "Jin… I have a question for you… when everything is over… will you accept me as your boyfriend once again…? Now that you know the truth… will you be able to forgive me?"

"Forgive me Zuko… I wish I could, but I can't love such a cruel hearted man like you… not anymore… please get out of my apartment… you are no longer welcome here…" Jin pushed Zuko out of the apartment, her eyes were filled with tears, but Zuko's expression was emotionless. "I will keep your secret… just stay away from me… goodbye Zuko."

"Goodbye Jin… and I'm sorry… thanks for listening." She nodded and closed the door carefully; Zuko just stared at the door for a while longer before walking toward the rainy night. "Don't fail me now Sokka… I depend on you to end this nightmare… don't fall for her, you mustn't, if you do, it is Game Over."

* * *

Secrets Origins Trivia:

Jeff Hardy – He is a professional wrestler in real life, not only a product of my imagination, at first I had planned on having Matt Hardy, his older brother and also a professional wrestler to be part of the fic. Instead of Jeff, but since co-editor 'Miyiku' is a fan of Jeff Hardy, I placed him instead of his brother.

Game Over – Video Game's fans know the meaning of a Game Over, it is the term used when you lose at a Video Game… yeah I'm also an addict to Video Games, anyway, Game Over is also the name of the next chapter, so be patient and wait for it!


	6. Game Over

Finally, I wrote this chapter like seven times since I had no idea of what to do, I'm afraid my author's block is slowly leading the fic to its end and might not be as long as I was expecting… oh well… I will do my best to save this fic from that fate, I still have a lot of ideas… I just don't know how to post them yet… anyway, from now on this fic will be updated alongside 'Slavery Mark' but since I'm in the middle of final exams… again… that won't be next weekend, so be patient and read and enjoy.

* * *

**Game Over.**

**

* * *

**"What is this feeling? I'm not falling for him… am I?" Toph Bei Fong never felt love before, at least not the kind of love one can share with a certain someone you care for, the kind of love she always felt was fraternal or materialist, never toward a boy, of course that was until Sokka tried to kiss her. "Maybe I am…" She hugged her legs and pressed her back strongly against the door of her apartment, listening carefully to the falling water drops hitting the windows. "Now what? Should I just give up?" She didn't want to answer herself, she knew she probably wouldn't like her own answer. Toph was proud of herself, she had always been, and expressing her feelings was hard, she had no idea about how to react at what had just happened.

A few minutes ago, Sokka tried to kiss her, and after having second thoughts he just left. "He gave up… strange, I thought I was going to be glad for that, no more flirting attempts, no more sticking around me, no more embarrassing moments involving wrestling moves or burned feet, then why am I feeling this emptiness?" The truth was Toph always found Sokka interesting, and she slowly developed a crush on him, but she was stubborn, she would never admit it, pushing him away was a satisfaction, and now that Sokka was gone, she regretted it.

"I don't need him… I need no one." But even after saying that last, she stayed there, sitting at the floor, with her back pressed against the door of her apartment, and with both feet in eternal alert, waiting to feel those vibrations she grew to enjoy once again, but that never happened, slowly, Toph's head began feeling heavier, and her eyes began closing themselves, she hated that feeling, since she was blind, she had a hard time figuring out if she was awake or was asleep, however she slowly gave up and allowed her laziness to take over her mind.

The next day Toph arrived at school earlier than ever, she had hopes of finding Sokka around and be able to talk to him before classes started, but Sokka was nowhere to be found, she couldn't feel his vibrations, but she kept waiting for him by the lockers, even thought the bell announced the beginning of the classes, she knew skipping classes wasn't good, not because she was a nerd or anything, but due to her blindness she was unable to read, and she needed to record her classes for posterior studies, still, she refused to leave for classes, not until Sokka passed by, not until she could talk to him about these feelings burning her chest.

She was about to give up, a couple of hours had passed by and nothing, not a single vibration. It was almost break time, and Sokka was nowhere to be found, Toph was shaking with embarrassment and with the urge of feeling his vibrations, but still nothing, she closed her eyes, even though it was of no use, and allowed herself to fell until hitting the floor, with her back also hitting her locker and her arms burying her face. "I'm such an idiot, why am I waiting for him anyway? It isn't like me at all, and even if he comes what am I supposed to say?"

Suddenly she stood up as fast as she could, slamming her back with the locker strongly, immersed in a panicked state and placing her hand at her chest, she began gasping for air and her face won a blushing color, Sokka had just turned around the corner, and she couldn't help but allow her feelings to explode from inside of her, hitting her heart and boiling her blood.

"Toph? What are you doing skipping classes?" She pressed her hand strongly against her chest once again and tried to read Sokka's vibrations, they were calm and relaxed, nothing compared to her own. It was strange, never before she had felt his vibrations being this emotionless and indifferent toward her, and that was freaking her out even more, she could not speak, and breathing suddenly turned out to be a difficult task, she couldn't even move. "Are you ok?" Such indifference was angering her, the night before he was trying to kiss her, and now nothing.

"So-Sokka." That was all she managed to say, nothing else came out of her mouth, she was feeling so weak, never before she had felt this way, she waited for a sarcastic comment, she wanted him to try and flirt her, but he was being so indifferent toward her now, perhaps it was because he was afraid of her reaction, but there was no fear in his vibrations, only sadness.

"You were waiting for me, weren't you?" Toph nodded and took a deep breath, finally recovering from her shocking state, although her hand was still pressed against her chest, Sokka noticed that last, he had seen it before, a signal of attraction, but this time he wasn't glad, not anymore. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Uh? Actually… umm…" She felt like an idiot, she was speechless, she hated that feeling, she worked so hard to push Sokka away from her, and now, she wanted him back. "…I'm not mad…" It was a weird reply but Sokka blinked twice at that comment, Toph gulped, her lips were shaking, but she managed to control her emotions. "…Yesterday was… weird… but I'm not mad…" Sokka stared at Toph with interest at her last statement but remained in silence. "Are you… are you mad at me?"

"Listen… Toph… I'm late for my classes…" Toph nodded weakly, Sokka stood there for a while, just staring at her, for a moment there Toph thought she felt those vibrations she began enjoying so much, but it only lasted a moment, since Sokka once again went back to be indifferent. "…I will see you around…"

"…Too bad I can't say the same…" It was a terrible try of a joke to break the ice, she knew it but there was nothing else she could say, she was unable to be open with him, not when his vibrations were this cold and indifferent. Sokka walked away, leaving Toph at the lockers with an emotionless expression permanently drawn on her face. Suddenly she reacted and ran a few steps after him. "Sokka!" And then nothing, Sokka turned around to face her, but Toph froze there, she had no words, she just gave up and stayed there.

"I'm sorry Toph." It hurt Sokka a lot to leave Toph by the lockers alone, but he just couldn't keep playing around, he tried being indifferent, and apparently it worked, but he was really hurt. He liked her, claiming her as a victim for 'The Game' would be cruel for her and for him, no matter how much he desired to aim to the top, he just couldn't. "…This school needs me no more… perhaps… perhaps I can find a way out of this one… Zuko will be really mad at me for this."

* * *

Zuko was having a hard time trying to stay awake; yesterday he had a long night trying to arrange his feelings in the correct order, it was the first time he had had doubts about 'The Game' and was still unable to figure out what he really wanted, a couple of desks in front of him was Jin, who hadn't said a word to him since the discussion they had the night before, which was a surprise for all his classmates since she was always sticking around him and making fun of him by calling him Zuzu, or just being plain weird.

But today it was different, when arriving, Jin went directly to her desk and ignored everyone in the room, she looked depressed and never replied to anyone trying to find out what was wrong with her, she just stared at nowhere and eventually at Zuko, but she never dared to speak to him.

The situation was uncomfortable, he was sure he wanted to keep playing 'The Game' since his burned skin was an impediment when socializing, even now it was hard. Despite being popular, no one dared to talk to him unless Sokka was by his side, he was nothing without 'The Game', but he knew once this school year was over, his burned face wouldn't be a problem at all, which was why he was so obsessed with it. Although even knowing that couldn't help him endure the fact of missing Jin.

The day went in slow motion for him, and Sokka, as usual, wasn't there to help him kill some time, all Zuko could do was just listen to his professor Jeong Jeong talking about literature and about how important it was, he hated this subject. He could do nothing but yawn and stare at the clock, waiting for the bell to announce his freedom, but break time was still an hour far away. Zuko never noticed when he fell asleep until Jeong Jeong slammed his hand hard against his desk. Zuko stood up fast startled by the hit. "Mr. Zozin, there is a huge difference between a wonderful piece of literature and a bed time story, you better learn the difference."

"Whatever you say Professor J. J. and please don't call me Zozin, I hate my last name." Zuko wasn't just a badass at breaks, he was also in character during classes which of course earned him a bad reputation between the many professors he had. Jeong Jeong, or J. J. as every student calls him, had always been a patient teacher, but even he had a hard time standing Zuko.

"Your homework, Mr. Zozin… I want you to read it out loud." Zuko said nothing; he forgot his homework since he spent most of the night before at Jin's place, who didn't do it for the same reasons. "As homework I asked for a poem, written with your own creativity, who did the homework?" Not many where those raising their hands. "Anyone wants to share it with the class?" All hands went down; J. J. rolled his eyes in annoyance, apparently no one had even the minor interest in literature.

"I will share my homework with the class, Professor J. J." The old professor nodded and walked proudly toward Mai who stood up and took out her poem notebook, Mai had always been a fanatic of good literature and had written some books before; J. J. enjoyed her writing a lot.

"Lady Mai, I will always enjoy your poems a great deal, what was the subject of your inspiration this time?" Mai turned to face Zuko with a killer glare; the badass flinched at that last and felt a chilling sensation running down his spine.

"Hate… agony… misery… those were my inspirations… I wrote this poem thinking about a horrible person who played with my feelings and offered his friendship to me… but then he ignored me and left me alone…" She glared at Zuko once again who faced away. Mai just began reading her poem out loud. "Who cares about a love that is just one-sided? Who cares about the dying leafs falling down a withering tree? Who cares about the broken illusion of a shattering mirror? Or the suffocating light of a bulb at the minor?"

Zuko slammed his forehead hard at his desk, apparently everyone in the room knew the poem was for him and so laughter filled the room despite the depressive poem of Mai. "Who cares about my soulless and shattering heart? Who cares you doesn't care in the less? Who cares about a dead bird or a heart in pain? Or a drowning hope that was born in vain?" Mai turned to face Zuko, for a moment both stared at the other, but then Mai broke the staring with the last part of the poem. "Who cares about feelings and dreaming? When living keeps fooling the living?"

The sound of claps filled the room, not because the poem was an enjoyable one but because it was directed toward the badass most of the classmates feared a lot. Professor J. J. was also clapping although he was unsure of the meaning of everyone's joy.

"Such a mixture of feelings surrounding that poem Lady Mai, it was deep and depressive but also filled with passion and concern… what do you call a poem like that?" Mai stared at Zuko once again, as if she was being defiant and hated him greatly, due to her anger she sat and closed her little and old poem notebook.

"Who cares?" Everyone in the room broke into laughter. Professor J. J. clapped once again after hearing the supposed name of the poem. "…That wasn't the poem's name…" But she didn't care that much, she just stared out of the window with depression, Zuko took a deep breath, he had been worrying about Sokka a lot that he forgot he was supposed to be flirting Mai, things were worst than what he expected. And apparently they were about to get worst.

Sokka was staring at Zuko from out of the window; the look on his eyes was depressed, Zuko needed no signal or words to know Sokka wanted him out of class for a private matter, and so Zuko stood up, he took his schoolbag and walked toward Mai. "I want to talk to you later…" Mai said nothing; she just faced away ignoring Zuko. "I'm off." He said that last toward Professor J. J. who did nothing, he just allowed Zuko to leave. "I know… 3 poems about social behavior on your desk tomorrow… this time I won't forget." Professor J. J. nodded and then moved his hand asking Zuko to leave.

* * *

Toph made it to classes shortly after her strange meeting with Sokka, although skipping classes wouldn't be any different, Toph forgot to place her tape to record every word Professor Roku said, and somehow she didn't care. Toph was always the subject of admiration of many of her classmates; after all she was a rich and blind girl at a peasant's school, not to mention the girl who spends most of her time with Sokka.

Aang wasn't at all a friend of Toph, although he had tried before, Toph wasn't the social type and he always ended up being the victim of her sarcastic comments which he wouldn't dare answer back. But he was still worried about her, it was the first time she forgot to feed her recorder with a tape and the first time she ignored Professor Roku to bury her face on her arms. "Toph? Is something wrong?"

"Mind your own business 'Fancy Dancer Feet.'" On Ji and Shoji both laughed at Aang's nick name. Toph had a nick name for every person she met, even for her professors, but Aang was the only one having more than one, 'Fancy Dancer Feet' and 'Twinkle Toes' where the ones she used the most.

"I'm just trying to be polite… was there some kind of an argument between you and Sokka?" On Ji kicked Aang softly, just then he noticed Professor Roku was staring at him. Aang smiled and hid his face behind of his book and once Roku went back to writing on the blackboard he turned his attention toward Toph once again. "I know you and Sokka aren't in the best of terms yet, but he is a good guy, just give him a chance."

"Shut up Twinkle Toes…" Roku cleared his throat and glared at Toph and Aang. Once he made sure they both were going to keep their silence he went back to the blackboard. "Sokka… Sokka tried to kiss me yesterday." On Ji, Shoji and Aang were surprised by that last, they all stood up and walked closer to Toph wanting to hear the details, but Professor Roku had enough of them all.

"Avatar Aang! Young Shoji! Miss Ji! And Lady Bei Fong!" They all stood up and made a reverence, minus Toph who ignored everyone. "It seems you don't like history, you know the punishment for talking during my class." Roku took out from the classroom's locker some buckets, Shoji and Aang were already used to the punishment, On Ji felt like fainting, a girl of her social status being scolded that way was embarrassing, Toph was the first one to take the buckets and left the room, slamming the door hard after her.

After a couple of minutes the four of them where standing out of their classroom with a couple of water filled buckets each, holding one in each hand. On Ji was depressed, being scolded like this was an offence and she felt she betrayed her last name greatly, Toph in the other hand, despite having a stronger last name than On Ji, was unaffected by her punishment. "How can you be so relaxed? You are a Bei Fong, and you are holding onto water buckets, aren't you embarrassed?"

Toph moved her head in negation, On Ji felt like crying at that last, she thought Toph would at least complain with her about the punishment. "It's of no use On Ji. Toph is a Bei Fong, her last name belongs to the oriental regions, at her country this kind of punishments are usual." Shoji spoke out like trying to impress On Ji, but the girl was more annoyed by his reply than impressed.

"Come on guys, Roku is a fanatic of oriental rules, so what? Now we can speak freely." On Ji and Shoji both nodded, Aang then directed his attention toward Toph. "So, what was that you said earlier, about Sokka trying to kiss you?"

"…That's none of your business…" The 3 friends exchanged looks, Toph just took a deep breath and 'stared' at nowhere with a depressive look on her face. "Sokka is just too stupid to understand he really hurt me back then… that idiot… why do I care anyway? I wanted him to give up, I should be happy… but now…"

"Sokka gave up?! But he is the flirting God! He can't give up!" On Ji and Shoji both stared at Aang with curiosity in their eyes, Aang just faced away after noticing his anxiety. "Sorry… why would he give up on you?"

"…He said something about not wanting to hurt me…" 'The Game' was the first thought that came to Aang's mind, he heard from Teo it was dangerous and that many were those getting hurt by its rules, he knew nothing about the dangerous rules Teo was talking about, but now he was starting to have second thoughts about it. "I miss Sokka… he always kept me company, sure he was a pain most of the time, but I enjoyed his stupid flirting attempts and his boring jokes, I thought I finally found someone I could talk about wrestling with, and no matter how many times I teased him or insulted him, he always came back, he was like a boomerang, no matter how many times I threw him away he just came back, I miss him… I do miss him…"

"Well… if you miss him so much… why don't you just tell him you do?" Toph moved her head in negation and allowed her buckets to fall, Aang and Shoji both placed their feet in the way so the water wouldn't end up spilled around the floor. On Ji placed both of her buckets carefully at the floor and walked toward Toph, hugging her. Toph wasn't crying, but she looked like she was about to. "Come on Toph, Sokka is a nice guy, I'm sure he has a good reason, all the girls in school have always dreamt on him flirting us, you were the lucky one who pushed him away, perhaps you should apologize."

"Wait! You liked Sokka as well?!" Shoji was freaked out, not only he had to compete with Hide and Aang for On Ji's affection, now Sokka was also in the way, he could barely stand the agony of his current situation.

"It is more like a platonic love, so what? It isn't that big of a deal, any girl would kill for a chance to have him noticing us, besides, have you seen him without his T-shirt?! He and Zuko are angels!" Shoji and Aang both felt their jaws dropping, On Ji just hid her blushing face and ignored them both. "Anyway, Toph, you are so lucky, Sokka did notice you, I'm sure he will keep trying if you just apologize."

"…The problem is… I'm too proud of myself to fall that low… I don't need him… I'm a Bei Fong, I need no one… I hate him… I'm better without him." On Ji rolled her eyes and slapped the back of Toph's head. Toph woke up at that last hit; she stood up and prepared to beat the hell out of On Ji who just stood there defiant and with a look of annoyance in her face. "What the hell is your problem, 'Chibi Princess?!'" On Ji was annoyed by that nickname, or better said insult, On Ji was a little shorter than Toph, somehow Toph knew it, and so the nickname fit her perfectly.

"Listen Toph, all the girls in school had always admired you because you are always so cool and indifferent toward anything and because you are the only girl Sokka likes to stick around with the most, any girl would kill to be in your place and you just give up like that?" Toph felt like killing On Ji, but she had a point. "Just be honest with yourself for once and tell him what you feel girl! Hell I wish I were you!" On Ji crossed her arms and faced away in annoyance.

"Maybe you are right… but… I just don't care anymore…" Aang, Shoji and On Ji exchanged looks, Toph just hid her face, burying it at her knees while she hugged her legs, it was official, she didn't just miss Sokka, she liked him, but it was already too late to fight for him, he didn't want her near.

* * *

The bell announced the beginning of the break when Zuko arrived at the yard to meet with Sokka, both exchanged depressive looks and then rested themselves at a bench by the play ground, for a few minutes there was silence, until the playground filled itself with life, Sokka and Zuko both stared at the many kids playing around, joking and running, with no bullies to trouble their young minds. "It is hard to believe 'The Game' is the responsible of this… despite knowing many got hurt while playing it or ended up as victims… it is surely something to be proud of…"

"When you rule a school it is easy to control the bullies, no one messes with you if you have the power, that's one of the many meanings of 'The Game', you should know better than anyone, you created it." Sokka nodded and then faced Zuko. "What's wrong Sokka? You are not your usual self."

"When was the last time I was my usual self…?" Zuko said nothing, he just stared at Mai at the distance, and she seemed to be staring back at him, but suddenly turned around and left. "Listen Zuko, for once, I want you to forget about your character, about 'The Game', about Jin or Mai, about everything, and I want you to hear everything I have to say, as my friend."

Zuko stared a Sokka for a few seconds before finally nodding in agreement. "Why do I have the feeling this has something to do with Toph?" Sokka nodded, Zuko just rolled his eyes, but controlled his anger.

"I'm calling a 'Game Over' Zuko." Zuko closed his hand into a fist as a reflex of his badass self, but calmed down. "But don't worry… even if I retire, 'The Game' was born because of you, I gave it a lot of thoughts and I found a way for you to play 'The Game' with the same results and perhaps better results… as your friend, I'm asking you to trust me and understand I don't wish to keep playing."

"…Sokka, we promised we were going to aim to the top together… are you breaking your promise?" Sokka moved his head in negation. "It won't be the same playing 'The Game' on my own, besides, if you don't play it, you know your popularity won't last… what will happen when we reach college?"

"I'm afraid I no longer care about being popular, and even if I don't play 'The Game' I think I will still be the king of this school and the most popular guy… of course not playing 'The Game' means I will be a no one when I reach college, but it will be ok, since you will be the king of college and I will still be your friend… I can live with that." Zuko wasn't convinced. "Of course it also means I won't flirt Toph anymore, since doing it would be part of 'The Game'"

"…You are being serious?" Sokka nodded, Zuko buried his face in his hand for a few seconds and then stared at Sokka. "How am I supposed to control this school without you planning around? I'm not the plan guy, you are the plan guy."

"I might not play 'The Game' anymore, but that doesn't mean I can't help you… with me away you need a perfect replacement… Aang isn't ready yet but we have to speed up his initiation, he won't break up with Meng by the end of this school year, he will do it tomorrow." Zuko looked at Sokka with surprise, Sokka just continued. "There is this guy, Hide; he is a bully, although only in nature since we control the bullying in school, he enjoys bulling Aang and Shoji… Hide has a girlfriend, her name is On Ji, she has a strong crush on Aang, and so I'm planning on having Aang breaking up with Meng for On Ji… I'm already working on it…"

"That sort of sounds familiar…" Sokka nodded, Zuko then stood up in surprise. "Don't tell me you… Aang wasn't just the torch bearer, he was your successor, the next king, don't tell me you are going to allow him to transform into you."

"Aang is innocent enough to stand what I couldn't stand, he will be a better king than I was… he is the perfect replacement, it is a pity for Meng, she was supposed to enjoy Aang a little longer… but with me away you will need Aang." Zuko understood the need of speeding up Aang's initiation, but there were still many unsolved points.

"What about Katara? Jet still controls her, and once he finds out you called a 'Game Over' he will take over the school with his band of bullies, I can control most of them but not Jet. A confrontation would end up badly." Sokka smiled, he had it all solved already. "The rumor plan, right?" Sokka nodded. "At least I know I can count in you to help me out in the shadows… what about Toph?"

"I'm still thinking… perhaps it is better to stay away from her, if I formalize with her I will be contributing with 'The Game' and well, I'm still unsure, it could be dangerous." Zuko nodded. "The best is to forget about her."

"Suit yourself; you are not a 'Gamer' anymore." Zuko said that last while going back to be his usual badass self, and then he walked toward the playground, moments before a fight over a box of cookies exploded, Sokka smiled, everything turned out better than what he expected, now he was free, he no longer had to worry about breaking Toph's heart, although it also meant he couldn't befriend her, he couldn't take the risk of allowing 'The Game' to trap him once again.

"Now… all I have to do is remain single for a whole school year… how boring…" He rested himself at the bench and for the first time ever, ignored everything around him, no more worries about bullies or increasing his popularity, now he was nothing more than a normal student.

* * *

Zuko was still having mixed feelings about his current situation, but somehow he managed to calm down after preventing a couple of kids to start a fight over a stupid cookie box, it was his job as a badass, to keep balance between the bullies and the bullied ones, sometimes he had to allow the bullies to do their stuff in order to keep this equilibrium and usually he had to start a fight only to be stopped by Sokka and increase both of their popularity points, now that Zuko was on his own, keeping the school yard safe from problems was going to be hard.

Not to mention he still had to play his role of 'The Game' and flirt Mai. The annoyed girl was currently resting her back against the usual tree, writing some hate poems for Zuko to read on her next class. Now that his problems with Sokka were solved and Jin was aware of 'The Game' he could once again concentrate in his duty. "Mind if I sit?"

Mai ignored him and kept writing, but Zuko ignored her as well and sat next to her. "Stay away from me." But he refused to leave, Mai was annoyed, Zuko hadn't exchanged words with her since he left her to sleep by the infirmary the week before.

"That poem you wrote… despite being cruel and cold not to mention full with hatred… it was really good." Mai closed her poem notebook and crossed her arms in annoyance. "It won't be enough to say I'm sorry… will it?"

"Of course not, you gave me hopes, and I opened my heart for you, and you just, ignored me when I began being more open! I thought you were different, but it seems all men are the same, with no concern over the feelings of a girl… I can't believe I allowed you in… It was a horrible mistake…" Mai stood up and walked away, Zuko never thought he would find himself in that situation, but had a backup plan; he did his homework but was so embarrassed about it that he kept it a secret and found no time to write a new poem after it. Now it was the time to use that poem.

"Can I love you? Can I need you? Can I tell you everything is fine? Do I need to beg you, do I need to implore? Do I need to plead and weep for you love?" Mai stopped her march and turned around; she could barely believe what she was hearing. "I'm here kneeling with my soul in my sole; I beg you to spare me and don't leave me alone."

Mai crossed her arms in disbelief, it was hard to believe Zuko was the romantic type, he was embarrassed, and faced away after reading his poem, Mai just walked slowly toward him, intrigued by Zuko's actions. "What do you call a poem like that one?"

"I call it homework." Mai couldn't help but laugh a little, but she covered her mouth and returned to her usual cold self. "You laughed?" Zuko blushed, he never expected that reaction from Mai, although it never lasted that long. "Fine, I have a new one, just listen carefully." Mai nodded, Zuko just cleared his throat. "Please tell me you have forgotten, the idiot teen who left you alone, please tell me you can forgive me, and smile like you've never done." Mai blushed at that last but hid her face from Zuko, giving her back to him. "I call that the idiot and the beauty."

"The name suits the poem… it also suits its owner…" Zuko nodded, Mai stared at him for a while and finally sat down by his side, still refusing to look at him. "You won't always convince me with poems each time you screw everything up."

"You know, it is hard to believe you are this annoyed at me, I mean, we aren't dating or anything." Mai faced away once again, Zuko smiled and then took her hand and rubbed it, Mai was surprised by that last move. "I might be risking my luck… but, will you give me a chance to formalize our relationship?"

"Are you making your moves on me?" Zuko leaned closer to Mai and stole a kiss from her lips, Mai was never expecting that reaction but kissed him back almost immediately, also pressing the kiss deeper and enjoying the sensation she never expected to feel. She pushed Zuko aside after a few seconds and was unable to hide the pinkish color at her pale skin. "…Fine… it worked…"

Zuko kissed Mai once again, this time Mai pressed the kiss deeper and forced Zuko to rest at his back. At the distance, Jin stared at them both with eyes of jealously and pain, she knew it was all part of 'The Game' but she couldn't help but feel depressed, Zuko never read a poem for her before, he hated those romantic moves and claimed they were stupid, and just a few minutes ago he made out one out of nowhere.

Despite knowing it was part of the same game he played with her, she felt there was something else there, and feared she had done a mistake when she rejected Zuko the night before, he fell for her, what stopped him from falling for Mai?

* * *

Toph refused to go out and enjoy the break and stayed at her classroom, listening to some of her favorite love songs and trying to endure the sadness of her situation, she noticed how lonely she was without Sokka, she even missed Zuko and Mai who used to stick around Sokka and her when he was still trying to flirt her, it wasn't a social group but at least she wasn't this alone.

Aang and his group were by the door, staring at Toph and waiting for her to come out and claim Sokka's affection, but waiting was of no use, Toph had no interest in going out, right now she wanted to ignore Sokka since she knew it could be painful, she was proud and wouldn't express her feelings, and Sokka claimed he didn't want to hurt her, a reunion between them both wouldn't end up well.

"I'm tired of this… if she likes someone the less she can do is tell him." Shoji rolled his eyes, On Ji also liked someone and wouldn't dare to admit it, and that someone was her best friend Aang, On Ji had no right to say what she had been saying.

"Poor Toph, she is a cute girl, many would kill for a chance to speak with her, but she is just so proud and stubborn, maybe if she was a little more open toward everyone else she would be cutter than On Ji." On Ji faced away annoyed by Shoji's comment who flinched and tried to fix everything up, unfortunately On Ji decided to ignore him.

"There must be something we can do to help Toph, I know Sokka better than many, he does love Toph, I wonder why he gave up that easily." Aang was more worried about Sokka's actions than about Toph, he knew Sokka was a 'Gamer' and the so called 'Flirting God' sure, he didn't want to keep playing 'The Game' when Aang joined, but at that double date they had he knew Sokka was serious about his feelings toward Toph, giving up like that just made no sense at all for him. "I wonder if this has something to do with those rules Teo told me about."

"Rules? What rules?" Aang scratched the back of his head nervously after finding out he just said that last out loud. "Aang if you know something we don't then split it out, we are all worried about Toph."

"It… it is nothing, really… but… Sokka must have a really good reason to ignore Toph like this… he isn't a bad guy, he always looks for other's welfares, and he hates when girls are depressed." Shoji ignored that last, but On Ji was daydreaming about Sokka comforting her and helping her out of her depression.

She then had an idea, and with an evil grin drawn on her lips she yelled hard. "Sokka!" Shoji and Aang flinched at On Ji's yell, at the distance; Toph reacted and stood up fast startled, placing her hand once again against her chest and trying to calm down. "I knew it! It isn't just a crush! She loves him!" Toph bit her lips hard in annoyance; On Ji just ran toward Toph and took both of her hands. "You are the luckiest girl in Zozin's school! In love with the most popular guy in school and also the subject of his admiration, I'm so jealous!"

"Wha-what are you talking about?! Don't touch me!" Toph took her hands away from On Ji, the girl just stared at Toph with a beautiful smile drawn on her face. "Leave me alone you weirdo! Sokka is my problem! Not yours!" On Ji giggled at Toph's reaction as the blind girl stormed out of the classroom and away from those 3 annoying her.

"Great Job On Ji, now she is mad at us as well, just when we were about to befriend her." Shoji was angry at On Ji who just ignored him and kept smiling. "Why are you smiling this much? She called you weirdo."

"Isn't it obvious?" Aang and Shoji both moved their heads in negation. "Her hand, she pressed it against her chest strongly, that reaction isn't normal, it must be first love." Shoji and Aang weren't getting On Ji's point, but she never cared that much, she couldn't wait to know what was going to happen, and so she ran her way toward Toph's direction, Shoji and Aang were about to follow her when Aang was tackled down.

"Aangy!" Aang slapped his forehead hard, many students around the place laughed at him and at Meng who was currently rubbing her cheek against Aang's back. "I missed you! Did you miss me too? Let's have lunch together Aangy!"

"Meng! I'm busy!" Meng felt like crying, Aang took a deep breath after noticing that and stood up in defeat. "Fine! Let's go Meng… Shoji, you go and keep an eye on Toph and On Ji, I need to spend some quality time with my girlfriend." Shoji nodded and ran away. "Meng, try to understand I also have a social life, I can't take care of you all the time… don't you have other friends to stick around with?"

"But Aangy! You are my boyfriend, and I'm your sweet little princess, and you are my dear prince." Everyone laughed out loud, Aang just slapped his forehead hard. "Besides, I don't like that girl On Ji to be with you all the time, she is always staring at you and stalking you, you should tell her you belong to me."

"Meng? What are you talking about? On Ji and I are just friends, besides, she already has a boyfriend, that bully Hide. " Meng hugged Aang's arm strongly. "Meng you are hurting me!"

"On Ji is a bad influence for my dear Aangy, she is a fan of your or better said a stalker, and she keeps writing your name inside of pink colored hearts, I know it because I spied her notebooks, I don't want you near her." Aang blinked twice and then stared at Meng with annoyance.

"Meng! Spying other's stuff isn't nice! If On Ji circles my name in hearts it is none of your business… wait! What?! On Ji circles my name inside pink colored hearts?!" Meng nodded and then pulled Aang toward the cafeteria but Aang just stood there, an idiot like smile appeared on his face which went from an ear to the other one, his cheeks were glowing a pinkish color and his ears were coloring in a deep and reddish color. "That means On Ji likes me? But I thought she liked Hide, he is her boyfriend after all."

"Aangy? Why are you staring at nowhere like that? Are you feeling ill? Should I call a nurse? Aangy?" Aang ignored Meng and began walking away without a clear destination, Meng was confused but followed Aang, she was worried about Aang's health, after all she had never seen someone able to smile from an ear to the other one.

* * *

On Ji and Shoji both followed Toph toward the recreation zone where she 'stared' at the sleeping body of Sokka, On Ji and Shoji both knew Toph was blind and couldn't stare at Sokka, but it was a surprise to find out she was actually facing his current direction and her blind eyes seemed to shine with interest and mixed emotions. "How can she do that? She is blind, how can she know where Sokka is?"

"Sokka looks so cute when sleeping!" Shoji rolled his eyes; once again On Ji was ignoring him. "Now it's the perfect time, Toph must walk toward him and steal a kiss from his lips while he is asleep, then Sokka will wake up and accept her feelings with a deeper kiss! Ah! I wish I was her!"

"On Ji… that's a fairy tale, there is no way Toph will do something like that." On Ji ignored Shoji once again and stared at Toph and Sokka with interest, Toph just walked away. "Told ya."

"But… it was the perfect chance! Why is she leaving? Isn't she interested in Sokka at all?" Shoji moved his shoulders up and down; On Ji just stared at Toph as the blind girl walked toward a swing and sat there. "That girl! She knows nothing about romances! A girl should go straight to the boy she likes and yell it in his face!"

"I wonder who the one not knowing a thing about romances really is?" The bell announced the start of the second period, Sokka woke up startled by the sound of the bell and rubbed his eyes, trying to fix his eye sight, he noticed Toph at the swing, he smiled and for a moment there he thought about joining her, but then he stopped. "Hey… Sokka isn't trying to flirt Toph anymore."

"But why?! He likes her! The whole school knows he does! She is depressed and he doesn't like to see depressed girls! He must go to her side and comfort her, and then he can kiss her and apologize for being so cold toward her… why is he just standing there?" Shoji rolled his eyes and began walking away.

"You read way too much fanfictions, there's no such a thing as a happy ending, let's go, if we are late Professor Roku will force us to carry buckets once again." On Ji finally nodded at Shoji's comment and followed him toward her classroom.

Sokka also went to his classroom after ignoring Toph once again, but the blind girl just stayed there, with her mind in blank and not making a move, she probably wasn't aware she was left alone at the playground.

Toph woke up after hearing the bell announcing the ending of the school period, many kids began running their way back home, Toph stayed there for a while, still in deep thoughts, but soon she stood up and also walked away, the sun was as intense as usual, Toph could feel it and so she knew the pavement surely was going to be burning her soles, which lead her to her locker, she searched for her footwear and blind cane, but before placing her sandals on she stopped.

The memories of Sokka carrying her back home haunted her as well as their arguments and wrestling moves, she really missed him. And so, in a stupid move, she placed her sandals and blind cane back at her locker and walked away, as expected, she didn't make it that far, she ended at the closest bus stop with her feet on top of the bench and avoiding contact with the burning pavement.

She felt like an idiot, pretending she forgot her blind cane and footwear at home was a stupid move, but there was no turning back now, she just waited there with her ear in eternal guard, waiting for Sokka to walk by.

Zuko and Mai were holding hands and chatting when Zuko noticed Toph by the bus stop. "No way, she left her footwear and blind cane on propose." Toph was able to hear that last and blushed madly, her lips were making waving like movements and her tiny hands were playing with her skirt nervously.

"I heard she had an argument with Sokka… I wonder if that is true." Zuko nodded in agreement, Mai was about to walk her way toward Toph, she wasn't a close friend of her, but Toph was a close friend to Sokka, who was also Zuko's best friend, so she should care about Toph, but Zuko stopped her.

"Let's just wait and see what happens." Mai nodded, Zuko sat down and Mai followed his actions, not long after that, Aang and Meng arrived. Aang waved his hand at Zuko who barely waved back since he thought it was childish.

"Wow Zuko, congratulations! You got Mai!" Zuko kicked Aang for that comment, Mai showed indifference. "Ouch! Sorry, I didn't mean to say that last… I'm just glad everything is ok between you both… oh! Hi On Ji!" Aang blushed madly and waved at the girl walking toward the group, Shoji was with her but Aang was too infatuated with On Ji as to notice it, Meng just hugged Aang's arm strongly.

"Stay away from him you witch! He is mine!" On Ji's eyebrow began tickling her with annoyance, Meng just stuck her tongue out at On Ji.

"Witch?! What was that for 'Potato Nose'?" Shoji tried to calm her down as both girls glared at each other's with hatred. "Listen dwarf, you should treat your elders with more respect!"

"Ok grandma, I will be more polite, am I speaking loud enough? Or should I speak louder for your old ears to hear me?" On Ji and Meng seemed to be about to break into a tug off was hair pulling contest, Shoji was worried, but Aang was too busy enjoying the view of On Ji's angry face to care in the less, just then Zuko shut them both up.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to enjoy the show." On Ji smiled at the view of Toph sitting at the bench, Shoji and Meng were unable to understand the situation. Aang just ignored it all; apparently he recently began seing On Ji as more than just a friend.

"How sweet! She is waiting for Sokka! I knew she had a soft heart for romance!" Toph felt like fainting at the distance, she was never expecting to have public; she just wanted to have a private conversation with Sokka. "Go Toph! I'm cheering for you!"

Slowly, more and more people arrived, Jin looked at it all from a nearby window, Katara who was leaving earlier stood there and watched the famous blind girl she knew her brother was supposed to be flirting, Haru, her best friend, was by her side, Zuko thought it was the perfect moment to start the rumor plan but decided to wait since Jet and Teo just arrived, things began getting worst when Ty Lee also arrived, followed by Sokka, who was at that moment talking with Ty Lee about a prom for the school.

"Hey! Why is everyone standing out of the front door?" Toph was startled after she heard Sokka's voice, her face was now shining with a beautiful blush and her body began shaking with embarrassment. "Toph?"

Sokka stared at Toph who was still playing with her skirt nervously, he had no idea of what to do, he stood there for a while, not making a move, all the attention was directed toward him, but he still did nothing.

Toph was barely able to control her emotions; she was feeling a mixture of embarrassment and anxiety, although she was finally ready to speak about her feelings after such a long time of ignoring them. Once again her hand was pressed against her chest as she waited for Sokka.

Sokka had no idea of what to do, for a moment there he walked toward Toph, but he stopped a few moments before arriving, then he stared at Toph, trying to figure out what to do, he knew the risks perfectly, he wanted to remain single for the rest of the school year and avoid her, but he also loved Toph and didn't want to hurt her, either way he was hurting her.

For a really long time, the silence remained, Toph was still unable to calm down and Sokka was still unable to arrange his feeling in the correct order, and finally, after a long waiting, Sokka turned around and walked away.

Whispers invaded the place, Sokka had just rejected Toph once again, and this time, Toph couldn't take it any longer, she placed both hands at her face, trying as hard as she could to swallow the betraying tears, but soon, she felt a cold sensation, her skin was no longer being hit by the warm sun rays, something, or better said someone was in the way. "…Toph, that's enough, I know you left your sandals and blind cane at your locker so I would talk to you…"

Toph cleaned the betraying tears away from her face and moved aside, offering Sokka a sit, for the surprise of the many witnessing the reunion, Sokka accepted the offer. Once again a deep silence followed, Toph was once again trying to calm down, and pressing her hand at her chest as usual, Sokka was breathing heavily, as if he was trying to find out the less harmful words to reject Toph once again.

"…I… I missed you…" Sokka finally directed his attention toward Toph, the girl was blushing and was now playing with her hair, trying to distract her mind from Sokka and calm herself down. "I miss your company… I miss your jokes… your flirting… I have no one to argue with, no one to hurt with a wrestling move or a grab… no one to make me feel weak and stupid… I miss you."

Sokka laughed a little, that laugh managed to steal a smile from Toph who was slowly managing to calm herself down. "Yeah… I miss all that too… but Toph… I thought I made it clear yesterday, I don't want to hurt you, I don't dare hurting you… you are very important for me, I refuse."

"Why are you always saying you are going to hurt me?! If you don't like me just say it!" Finally Toph lost her fear and spoke out loudly and clear, Sokka never expected that reaction, Toph wasn't the expressive type, she was cold and selfish, but that last was so random. "Why are you pushing me away like that? You were the one trying to flirt me, and now that I'm finally ready you push me away."

"I can't believe this… when I thought I was free I find myself between the girl and my status, what a pain." Toph said nothing; once again she faced away, hiding her blush from him. "Toph I don't want to do this, I'm sorry… I just can't."

"Yesterday you tried to kiss me! And today you are avoiding me! What happened? Why the sudden change of mind?! At least you owe me an explanation!" Sokka gulped, Toph usual self was slowly coming back, but her blush remained. "You went through hell to impress me, first you began joking around and suddenly I couldn't help but laugh at your jokes, no matter how pathetic they were."

"Hey, there is no reason to be that rude… my jokes weren't that bad." Toph ignored him and continued, but before doing it she forced him to face her.

"You carried me around the corner more than once…and even when I got my blind cane and sandals you kept walking me home!" Sokka blushed; Toph had no need to do the same since her whole situation was embarrassing. "You even learned wrestling language for me to speak with you more often, at first it was annoying, and I hated you, but… I grew to enjoy it… I never felt this comfortable around anyone before."

"Toph, I'm glad you think that way but seriously, you don't want to get involved with someone like me, I have my secrets, many dark ones, I told you my story, I did some terrible things, and you don't even know half of it all, it is complicated." Toph bit her lips hard and once again forced him to look at her.

"You went as far as to make a stupid bet, the day we had that double date, you promised I would end up falling for you by the end of the day… and I promised I was going to make sure you forgot about me." Everyone witnessing the discussion lost their breathe, Sokka noticed but never cared that much, right now, the girl in front of him was the subject of all his attention. "That day… you won… I… I did fall for you…"

"If you had said that earlier I wouldn't be in this mess right now." Toph nodded and she finally let Sokka go, she gave her back to him and buried her face inside of her hands, trying to calm down and control her emotions which were already breaking havoc at her heart. "What do you want from me?"

"You tell me! Yesterday you were so close to convince me! But you played the nice guy at the last damn second! If you had kissed me back then I would have… given up… but then you just left, saying you didn't want to hurt me! I'm hurt right now!" Sokka couldn't take it anymore, he felt terrible, he wanted to comfort Toph, but he just couldn't, it could be a dangerous move. "Why did you have to give up?!"

Toph faced him and punched his chest weakly, her eyes finally broke into tears, Sokka felt his heart shattering, and so, he was no longer able to control it, he placed a hand at Toph's cheek and cleaned her tears away. At the feeling, Toph pressed her hand at her chest once again, and pressed it strongly. "…I love you Toph… but I don't know if I can…" He leaned closer, this time Toph never backed off; on the contrary, she closed her eyes and waited for him.

It was a long wait, Toph could feel Sokka's breathing tickling her nose and his lips just a few inches away from her own, she then decided waiting was dangerous, and before Sokka could even think about pushing himself away, she kissed him.

The many witnessing the kiss where surprised and happy, minus Ty Lee who once again was left alone by Sokka and many other girls who cried for him. Zuko was a little annoyed by the situation, but after a while he accepted it.

Suddenly, Sokka pushed Toph away from him, both were blushing madly and sweating hard, but something was wrong. "You are… rejecting me again…?" Toph faced away, she enjoyed that kiss more than anything, but now was hurt and sad.

"Just give me a minute… I need to think about this… I want this but… it is risky, I don't want to hurt you… what the hell should I do?" Toph remained in silence, Sokka just stayed there with his eyes in blank, forcing himself to find out an answer. The sun was already hiding, but many where still waiting, when they thought it was official, it turned out Sokka was still having second thoughts.

For a long time nothing happened and many where those walking away, the first stars finally appeared in the firmament, and still nothing. Mai and Zuko finally walked away, followed by Aang's group, and for a long time, Sokka and Toph where finally alone, but still, there was no answer.

Immersed in the darkness of the night, Sokka's answer was only heard by the ears of Toph, a lone tear fell from her eyes, as she broke into tears.

* * *

The next day Toph was the first one arriving at her classroom, her face was buried inside of her arms, and surely it wasn't a nice signal, Aang's group arrived, all of them had depressive looks drawn on their faces. "Toph? Is something wrong?"

Toph ignored Aang and hugged her head in annoyance; On Ji felt like crying for Toph and hugged her. "Ow… Toph, everything will be ok… we all have been rejected, except Shoji, he has no luck with girls." Shoji was offended by that last, On Ji wasn't being serious at all, she just wanted to cheer Toph up.

"I'm fine… Aang… there is a favor I need to ask you." Aang nodded, Toph pulled him by the collar and leaned closer to him, whispering something to his ear and placing an object at his hand.

"…Wait… what?" Toph ignored Aang and went back to bury her face at her arms, Aang moved his shoulders up and down and then walked toward the blackboard, what Toph gave to him was a chalk. Aang then began writing at the blackboard, On Ji and Shoji both read what he was writing.

"Guess who is the blind girl who is now Sokka's girlfriend!" On Ji jumped happily and ran toward Toph, the girl could no longer pretend her depression and began giggling happily; she even hugged On Ji back. "What happened yesterday?! I want to know it all?!"

"It wasn't that big of a deal, quit bothering me, I'm not telling you yet, I'm not a machine, I will tell it all at lunch just once… although I might be busy, ya know, I have to spend quality time with Sokka and all." On Ji yelled once again and hugged Toph strongly. Toph just began remembering what happened the night before.

* * *

Sokka and Toph where still at the bench in silence, the streetlights were already on, it was really late and Sokka was still unable to give Toph an answer. "Is it that hard to love me?"

"Of course not… just give me a minute…" Toph moved her head in negation, she was tired of waiting, the pavement was now cold and she thought about walking back home, but Sokka took her hand, preventing her from leaving. "…3 hours… you waited for an answer 3 hours… strange, I thought you were being serious about me giving you and answer."

"…Were you… testing me?" Sokka moved his head in negation, but suddenly, a smile was drawn on his face, unfortunately Toph was unable to see that smile for obvious reasons. "If you need more time… I will wait."

"I'm fine now… I was just gathering enough courage, and waiting until the pavement was cold, kneeling on it would be painful when it was hot." Toph blinked twice, Sokka just kneeled and took her hand. "Toph Bei Fong, I want you to be my girlfriend."

"…Oh… well… I… to hell with that! I waited so long you idiot!" Toph hugged him hard; Sokka laughed and hugged her back. "Moron! You played with me once again! I thought you were going to reject me!"

"That was the original plan but I couldn't… I figured out, I am ready to take the risk." And with that last said, Sokka kissed her once again, Toph kissed him back, at least, they were finally a couple.

* * *

Game Over's Trivia:

Game Over – Video Game addicts know what it means, the title of this fic was supposed to be the last chapter's one, but after a lot of thinking I changed my mind.

Who Cares – Mai's poem toward Zuko was a translation and adaptation of co-editor Miyiku's poem titled 'Que mas dá' you can find the original version in Spanish at fictionpress.

Zuko the Poet – Zuko's poem for Mai (His embarrassing homework) Was also a poem from co-editor Miyiku titled '¿Puedo?' the original version in Spanish can also be found in fictionpress.

Zuko's Apology Poem – Zuko's last poem was entirely Miyiku's idea… FriendlyMushroom sucks at poems.

Toph's Hand Dilemma – Many animes share the same rules, one of them is having the girl 'hugging herself' by pressing her hand against her chest, the action shows affection, intimidation and desire and is showed many times on screen at many animes.

Zuko the Peace Keeper – Zuko's role as a badass is inspired in 'Recess' a cartoon show in which a group of kids keeps the school yard safe from problems.

King of the School – Sokka is the king of Zozin's school, the role was inspired in 'Ouran High School Host Club' anime, although Sokka's attitude isn't that womanizer like.

Mai's Character – Mai's usual character was modified following the protagonist character of Kate from the movie: 'The ten things I hate so much about you'. Which transformed Mai's attitude from being an Emo-Goth-Weirdo into a closed minded girl with no actual interest in boys until Zuko changed her perspectives. Mai's new character as well as her interest in poems will be exploded in future chapters.

Oj Ji-Ku? – On Ji's character for this chapter was also modified to co-Editor Miyiku's attitude, despite the change the author isn't responsible for any OOC-ness over the Miyiku factor.

Fanfiction – Yeah, On Ji is a fan of fanfiction and love novels, but that doesn't mean she can read Avatar the Last Airbenders fics.


End file.
